Distorted Teacher
by QuantumOdette
Summary: Roxas applies for a job as a math teacher at the new highschool in town, but he has a problem. He's got the face of a beauty which tends to cause him trouble with not only the opposite sex, but regrettably also with fellow masculines. He uses thick reading glasses to appear older and to hide his face, but for how long can he keep up the nerdy disguise without being discovered?
1. The encounter with the clown

**A/N  
This is an updated version of chapter 1 AND HOLY HELL IT WAS AWFUL, but it's not beta read so there may still be some mistakes ^^'**

**The story is written from Roxas's POV **

**Distorted Teacher contains rated M yaoi/BL. If it's not your cup of tea, I strongly suggest not to read any further. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**Chapter 1: ****The encounter with the clown**

Have you ever been so nervous about something in your life, that you've tried to put your pants on through only _one_ of the legs while dressing up in the morning? You're probably familiar with it if you're even the least bit of an airhead. Or have you ever brushed your teeth with _soap_ by mistake? That could be understandable to some extents too, if you've got the habits of a scatterbrain, like me.

But chew this; have you ever, EVER in your whole damn life accidentally fried your phone for breakfast instead of eggs?

No, I didn't think so either.

My name is Roxas Strife, twenty-one years old, and guess what? I just fried my own phone this morning. I _fried_. My _phone_. With a _frying pan_. I'm not kidding, unfortunately.

I don't have the tiniest bit of an idea how something like that was even possible in the first place! After first putting my pants on incorrectly through one leg – resulting in a very painful faceplant – and after brushing my teeth with lavender hand soap, I _still_ failed humanity and had to go and freaking_ fry _my own phone.

Honestly, I'm usually never this absent-minded, I'm actually a pretty sharp guy, even if I say so myself. Sure, today is a special day and I was – and still am – feeling nervous, but come on... People don't _fry_ their phones no matter what. I'd understand if it was only the first two mishaps, but the phone...

I almost cried, the phone was one of the only things that I can't live without, and now it's gone. The worst part is that I didn't even notice something was wrong until the phone more or less exploded in the frying pan. Maybe I should see a doctor...

No, I've had enough of doctors. The past two years I've probably been to more doctors than the average person in his whole life. I'll just have to pull myself together! I have a job interview soon, and I can't afford screwing up. The phone is always replaceable, so I'll just go and buy a new one as soon as I have time.

I put away all thoughts about my phone, and after some intense mental preparing I finally manage to muster up the strength to step out of the car. I inhale deeply through my nose and exhale through my mouth, slapping my cheeks lightly to rearrange my head. I check my watch and see it's only nine thirty, which means I've got another thirty minutes until showdown.

Locking up, I take my time to appreciate my surroundings a bit. It was as usual another ridiculously beautiful morning at the shores of Cornerstone bay. The sky was blue – like in fairy tales – and the seabirds had started their chirp morning songs. Downhill a scenery of a small port and behind it a never ending coastline of the ocean was displayed before me. A light summer breeze tickled my face and I could smell the scent of skerry vegetation.

This is pretty much as beautiful as these shores get... Or well, I'm not counting the sunsets, because those are quite the killer sight around here. Despite that, I doubt that any of the previous moments here this summer have been this pretty, which is good because a beautiful day always gives me extra courage and determination.

Having had enough of the scenery, I finally turn around and take a good look at the enormous, white high school that I'll be working in when the summer ends, if all goes well. I can't help but get a little nauseated while trying to view the whole building without stepping back a few steps.

The building almost looked like it was glowing with the sun shining on it nearly straight from above, and the black corners and decorative floral details made it look slightly royal even. It's a relatively new school that came about a few years ago, when I was still just a student myself. Cornerstone bay Secondary High is what it's called. Quite unoriginal yes, being named directly after the location and all, but the school's considered the best of the best so I guess it doesn't really matter.

As you may have figured out by now, I'm a teacher. A math teacher at that too. It's not that I like math in particular or anything, it's just always been the easiest and most natural subject for me, and I'm not really good at anything else besides solving mathematical problems.

I'm looking for a job in hopes of a new life here at the countryside, so I sent an application to Cornerstone bay Secondary's clerk at the beginning of the summer, and I immediately got a response. Apparently the previous physics, chemistry and math teacher had gone on a long-term sickness vacation at the end of the last school year, due to the students constantly harassing him for unknown reasons. What was his name again...? Vixus... or was it Vaxer or something like that.

Anyway, the clerk said my certificates were very impressive for such a young age, and if I'd get hired, then I'd have to be in charge of teaching not only math, but physics and chemistry as well. I'm completely fine with that, since those two subjects come quite as naturally to me as math does.

According to the clerk, it's unclear whether this Vixler guy ever comes back, since he left pretty suddenly doors slamming, but if he'd show up, my duties concerning physics and chemistry would be transferred back to him and I could continue teaching math without any problems whatsoever.

Due to the school's desperate need for a skilled teacher, we agreed on an interview as soon as possible. The vice principal would supposedly come to school two weeks before the term begins to do some arrangements before the place would be flooded by students, so my date for the interview would be exactly the first day of those preceding weeks, so here I am.

I'm nervous as hell, but I'm ninety percent sure I'll get the job. It's not that I'm overly confident or anything, I simply just know what I'm doing when it comes to teaching math. I'm actually more worried that the vice principal will judge me by my appearance.

Even though I'll turn twenty-two this winter, I certainly don't look like it. I look mostly sixteen, major if I'm lucky and one of the main reasons is my puny physique. I stopped growing when I was fifteen after reaching 5"5, and I haven't grown an inch ever since, and unfortunately I'm not particularly muscular either. Another much worse reason however, is my face. Apparently I look like a cute girl, and many say that I'm prettier than most normal females with my porcelain skin, golden hair and blue eyes.

Even though I look like a beauty, don't think for one second that I'd want to be one. I've gotten in so much trouble – namely because of my looks – that I've lost count, and some of those events have been so traumatizing, or just dangerous in general, that I'm still recovering. That's why I've been to so many doctors, and twice as many psychiatrists. I also take strong medication twice a day, in the mornings and before I go to sleep.

Surprising, huh? But that's reality. I didn't choose a life like this. Others chose to make my life difficult for me to live. People are assholes, monsters who lack self control and they'll ruin you, destroy you for their own benefits if they're given a chance. That's something I've learned along all the shit I've been through in life, not to trust anyone and to _never _let your guard down no matter what. Because people are pretty much all the same inside, ugly and treacherous, and they rarely change.

So, to prevent any further misunderstandings regarding my face, I comb my hair in front as much as I can, and I also wear reading glasses with thick black frames when I go public. That way, at least half of my face is hidden and the glasses make me look like a total nerd. I think the scam is quite convincing, even if I say so myself.

Before opening the heavy twin doors leading inside the high school, I take out said glasses from my satchel and put them on. As I step in, I realize that the inside of the building looks even _more_ classy than the outside. The first is of course the lobby, which surprisingly seemed to be more or less the very center of the school, since there were more than a handful of different doors leading to different places from it. It was wide and circular like a tower, and the ceiling was made of glass. I heard that special courses in astronomy could be taken here in the lobby, but they'd take place at night, when the actual stars would be visible. And what's more, the principal himself would be teaching it. I'm not sure if those are just rumors, but after seeing the actual lobby, the rumors seem somehow more believable now.

The remaining of the lobby was relatively cozy; the walls were painted a royal blue and the floor had a dark, wooden color. Comfy looking dark blue sofas and small, round coffee tables that seemed to be made of the same wood as the floor were scattered here and there in a somewhat logical pattern. Several rather original pieces of supposedly great art were also noticeable throughout the whole area in the form of statues and paintings, by looking closer, I realized that they were all made by students.

As I stare around in awe, I accidentally spot the place I was looking for. There was a wide reception desk in the far left corner, and I walk towards it with butterflies in my stomach. To my displeasure there's nobody behind it, so I push the small button on the desk designated to call someone over.

As soon as I ring the bell, I hear a loud crash and a shrill female voice cursing from behind one of the doors behind the reception.

"Fucking shit, here already!?"

A little taken aback by the coarse reaction, I check the time and realize that not even ten minutes have passed since last time I checked. Well, it's true that I'm a bit ahead of schedule, but isn't it better to be early rather than late?

Soon a very eccentric-looking, blonde woman struts out through the staff's door, with the sounds of her high heels echoing temperamentally through the lobby.

"Good morning! You must be Mr. Strife, a bit of an early bird aren't you?" she chirps happily while offering her hand as she walks up to me. I recognize her as the same person I talked to over the phone. I take her hand and try to sound as polite as possible.

"Yes, my name is Roxas Strife. I'm here for the job interview we agreed upon."

"Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Rikku, and – as I already mentioned over the phone – I work as the clerk and secretary of this shithole. I take care of everything here that is more or less considered to be the 'less important' stuff like getting new slaves for the boss such as yourself."

"...R-right. Nice to meet you too", I stutter, flabbergasted.

"Oh, don't be so reserved! I'm not to be taken seriously so relax, I was only joking", she grins and turns to walk back towards the reception desk.

I know for sure she's the same person I talked to in the beginning of summer, but I'm surprised she doesn't even _try_ to prune her language. Back then, she could've been the most dignified human being on earth, she didn't swear or use indecent language, not even once. But now she's like a whole different person! I guess she was only trying to give a good first impression or whatever... Well, I'll only wonder now that I'm here already though.

"Ummm, should I just wait here or...?" I ask a bit awkwardly. She just waves her hand at me as she answers happily, already on her way through another door behind the reception.

"Yeah just take a seat somewhere, I'll go inform Saïx... I mean, _the vice principal_ about your arrival."

After that she's gone, but I can hear her loud footsteps echoing for a long time, even after the door closes behind her.

I let out a soft sigh and slump down on one of the smaller sofas closest to the reception. Out of habit I reach for my phone, but freeze as I'm reminded of this morning's disastrous events, so I decide to lean my head back and just look out through the glass ceiling. I should try to relax myself as much as I can before the interview.

So... the vice principal's name is Saïx, huh. I sure hope he's not a stuck up asshole or one of those pretentious snobs that were in charge at the other "better" schools in the central. I get goosebumps all over just from remembering the previous interviews with the different principals in the central from one year ago, when I for the first time tried to get a job.

Back then, If I really wanted, I would have been accepted to teach math in four different schools located in the central. Two of those were also in desperate need of a physics and chemistry teacher, just like this place, and offered me immediate employment without even looking at my records. But in the end I refused them all. You're probably thinking that I'm nuts for doing that but let me tell you, I'd rather work as a farmer and teach chickens the periodic table in five languages than watch snotty spoiled brats get master degrees for throwing erasers at me when I teach.

Yeah. Those supposedly better, more expensive schools in the central are sadly in most cases only playgrounds for rich kids, who will eventually succeed their parent's companies. This means that the education doesn't really matter as much as the image of the students, which I despise. I don't think I would be able to stand looking at farces like that day in and out, knowing those immoral kids are the future leaders of our society.

So in the end, I decided to move out to the countryside to look for a job, because the schools here are just as – if not even more – in need of good teachers. Besides, the people living here are all in all considered to be more sympathetic and polite, and fortunately they seem to think that good education is the true success in life.

I cross my legs and check the time again; it's still another fifteen minutes until my appointment. As I start deliberating on whether I should or shouldn't go and try the water dispenser in the far corner, I suddenly hear someone singing and playing on what sounds like some kind of strange string instrument somewhere not too far away. I listen for a while, and notice the sounds coming closer and closer, and soon a door opens next to the water dispenser I was just about to test out.

A fairly odd looking young guy with a mullet backs out the door, almost tripping in the process while singing, or more like humming some experimental tunes whilst playing a harmonic melody with the odd instrument. He was wearing casual black, skinny pants that were ripped here and there and a navy blue tank top. Several bracelet-type accessories adorned his slightly muscular arms from the elbows down to the wrists. Looking more closely, I notice that the accessories didn't restrict only to his arms, but also his neck and ears were full of some kind of trinket jewelry.

Seemingly unaware of my presence, the guy slowly walks towards the reception desk, and just before reaching it he stops playing and utters something almost inaudible.

"No, still not quite there..."

"It sounded pretty good to me", I say without really thinking too much of it, and the guy flinches a bit when he realizes he's not alone in the lobby. He looks up at me and instantly flashes me a bright, slightly embarrassed smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think someone would be here this early", he says and walks over.

"It's okay, I like music and I wasn't really up to anything important anyway", I say returning the smile. To my slight surprise the guy decides to join me around the small table, and sits right across me on one of the wooden chairs.

"Glad to have your appreciation, I'm Demyx by the way. I teach music and sometimes drama and art", he chirps and carefully places his instrument to rest beside the small table.

"I'm Roxas. I came here for a job interview to the position of a math, physics and chemistry teacher."

"So _you're_ Vexen's replacement? That's awesome!" he utters the sentence like an excited kid and claps his hands happily.

"Yeah well, that's _if_ I manage to meet the requirements–"

"Don't be stupid! I can sense all the professional knowledge-stuff oozing from you just by looking. Besides, Saïx approved someone like me, so you're definitely in! I'll bet my sitar on it!" Demyx states while looking at me with big eyes.

"I- is that so..." I try to sound less hyped not to provoke the mullet head further, seeing as he might burst from sheer excitement any second.

Overlooking the facts that this guy just called me stupid in a way, and cut me right in the middle of a sentence, I have to admit I'm quite humored by his childlike spirit. I guess it's a littlerefreshing to meet different people like this every now and then...

"Oooon second thought..." he says while placing a thoughtful finger on his chin. "Let me take that back, my sitar is far too important to place as a bet item so no" he says and instantly grabs his sitar to hug it firmly. I can't help but chuckle a little at Demyx's fickle mind, and when he realizes he's being ridiculed by me, he pouts and looks away with a small blush.

"Don't laugh! My sitar is the most important thing I have, I quite literally don't leave anywhere without it... I even sleep with it."

"That... I don't doubt in the least", I say in between restrained snickers.

"H-hey! I told you not to laugh– !"

Demyx doesn't get the chance to tell me off completely, because Rikku's return through the door she had entered just a few minutes ago interrupts him. She notices us and smiles when she sees us getting along.

"I see you've met our cutiepie Demyx, I'm glad you two have become friends already", she says with a grin, and Demyx throws a tantrum about the nickname she attached to his name. Seriously, why are they both acting like I already got the damn job? If I'm not careful, I might get sloppy.

"And Roxas, the vice principal's ready to see you now. He's waiting for you in his office in the common hall," Rikku informs me while keeping a restrained Demyx from death-hugging her.

"Right, I'll get going", I say as I stand up and pick up my satchel.

"Just go through the same door as I did, and you'll eventually reach the common hall. Saïx's office has his nameplate on it, so you won't miss it", she adds.

"Okay, that's not too hard to remember", I say as I walk towards the door.

When I'm about to open the door leading to the common hall, Rikku calls after me once more.

"Roxas wait, I forgot to tell you one more thing!"

I stop in my tracks and give her a questioning look.

"In about an hour there's going to be a teacher's conference, so don't get spooked if you run into some weird-looking people on your way back."

As I'm wondering what exactly Rikku meant by "weird-looking people" I head towards the common hall. She probably meant the teachers themselves, seeing as Demyx is an oddball enough to live up to that portrayal, not to mention Rikku herself. Still, this explains why a teacher like Demyx was hanging out at school in the middle of summer, he was just waiting for the teacher's conference to start. But I'll most likely be out of here before that anyway; interviews tend to be quite short and concise in my case, so I most likely won't have to worry about it. Besides, I'm guessing that the vice principal's going to participate in the conference himself too, so he shouldn't keep grilling me for too long.

After walking for a short while, I reach a small staircase leading up to a large door with an informative plate on it that read "common hall" in engraved letters. I open it and enter a room divided in two different smaller hallways. Both hallways had several doors with similar metallic plates with the names of different people – probably the teacher's names – engraved on them. I read a few rather peculiar ones on my way to the one that read "Saïx van Citrine, VP"

Sounds foreign... and a bit scary.

I clutch my hand holding the satchel and knock three times, opening the door when I hear a low, composed voice allowing my entrance.

\- - - +o+ - - -

I'm pretty sure that interview was by _far _the scariest one I've ever been to in my whole life. Not only the scariest but also the longest, seeing as it almost took an hour! Saïx probably would have kept on questioning me for even _longer_ if it weren't for the conference he had to go to.

Oh well, at least I'm employed now. I skip a little as I think that thought.

That's right, I passed Saïx's hell-on-earth after he finally decided I didn't have any flaws that could get in the way of teaching math or anything else. He also looked through all my papers at least ten times before he gave them back to me at the end of the interview, frowning suspiciously the whole time.

Even after granting me the job, I had the feeling that Saïx still wasn't quite pleased with me. I think that my appearance is despite the glasses-ruse a pretty obvious stand out after all. Maybe he'll approve of me after some time, when I've shown him that I really am teacher material.

Before I go back to the lobby I decide to take a look at my new office. It's Vexen's old one, which is on the right side of Saïx's. A woman named Larxene Fulgur has her office right across from mine and to my right I have someone named Axel Primred, I hope they are nice people.

The principal's office – which apparently also functioned as a meeting room – was the largest one, and its doors faced the rest of the hallway. If I stand close enough, I can hear some conversation going on behind its doors, it must be the teacher's conference starting. I exit the common hall and make my way back towards where I came from with swift steps.

Only now I feel the relief kicking in. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am right now. I finally have a real job! Slowly a contented smile surfaces to adorn my features and I find myself slightly skipping through the rest of the hallway too. This is by far my best day of this summer.

"You, blondie over there!" I abruptly stop in my tracks when I hear someone yelling.

"What do you think you're doing in a place like this on your precious summer vacation?"

...Excuse me?

I look up towards the source of the rude inquire and see a clown rapidly walking towards me, or someone who kinda looks like one with hair as red as a firetruck and weird droplet tattoos under his both eyes.

When he stops right in front of me, with one of his hands resting on his hip arrogantly, I give him a prompt once over and come to the conclusion that I'm no doubt in the company of some sort of idiot. He was wearing casual clothes: a hoodie with a white band print on it, pale skinny jeans held up by a studded silvery belt and his shoes were a pair of plain black sneakers with red laces. I figured he must be one of the teachers, one of those "weird-looking people" that Rikku mentioned. Although he looked like he was on his way to a concert rather than a teacher's conference.

The weird man looks down at me, like he's about to scold his own son or something, yet I can tell that there's no way he could be much older than myself.

"Students aren't allowed in here during summer unless you have an appointment with the big shot, you know."

His remark kinda sets me off and I give him an extremely offended look, but it probably goes to waste anyway because of the glasses. When I'm about to give him the correction of his life, he just ruffles my hair and walks right past me.

"Well whatever, kid. I'd see you to the door if I had the time, but there's a meeting I'm running late from, so be a good boy and go enjoy the rest of your vacation. I bet there's lots of girls to check out on the beach today."

"A-... hey, wait... I'm not-!" I try calling out to the redhead but in vain, because he's as good as gone the next second through the hallway where I just came from.

For a few moments I just stand there gaping like a goldfish trying to process what just occurred, and after a while irritation and eventually rage stirs up inside me. I angrily stomp towards the lobby entrance with a fuming head, my face probably as red as the jerk's hair.

How dare he? How can he just call an adult man a kid, and then just casually touch me as he pleases? And he mistook me for a student even when I'm carrying a freaking satchel! What kind of "kid" carries a satchel with him for heaven's sake!?

As those thoughts run through my mind, I grumpily brush my hair back in place that the vandal messed up. It's been a while since I've felt this humiliated. Even if it's not really a new thing for me to be mistaken as a minor, for some reason the fact that an annoying freak thought I was a kid feels even worse. It just really pisses me off! Well, not that I didn't anticipate some kind of letdown to "balance" an otherwise perfect day.

When I reach the lobby area, I tell Rikku back at the reception a "see you in two weeks" and she happily congratulates me for getting the job, relief apparent in both her expression and voice. Demyx also peeks out through the staff door upon hearing my return, and happily welcomes me to the "team" while stumbling past me in a hurry with his beloved sitar under his arm. He wasn't kidding when he said that he doesn't leave anywhere without it.

"Really now, I told him Saïx was gonna let him have it if he was late again..." Rikku says with a sigh, probably referring to Demyx. I just laugh a bit awkwardly and bid her farewell.

Later that day, I find myself completely drooped down on the couch at home, exploring my first smart phone I bought today. I picked it up at the local electronics shop, and my life suddenly feels like it's gotten back on track again. I know I'm a bit later than most people with finally getting a smart phone, but hey, I was surviving perfectly with just an old buttoned phone up until now.

As soon as I get the thing working and figure how to use it, I call Naminé and tell her the good news. She of course wants to come over right away and bring cake for celebration and whatnot, but I politely decline. I'd rather just relax and watch some TV before going early to bed after a stressful day, and we agree to save the cake for tomorrow instead. Naminé also promised to bring mom and Olette along too, if they weren't busy.

Oh, and just to clarify some things, Naminé is my twin sister, and Olette is our mutual best friend since our childhood times. Yes, I used to hang out and play mostly with girls when I was a kid, because the other boys would just tease me for being a pansy and stuff.

Olette is married to a guy named Hayner, who was one of my former bullies, but we're okay now. I'm actually getting on better terms with him each time they come over, or I go visit them. Turns out he's actually a pretty good guy, he just seems to have some... attitude problems.

Speaking of problems, I suddenly remember the red haired bozo from earlier today. For some reason, I get really annoyed every time I try picturing his face, or the situation I was in with him. Is it because of the devaluing look he gave me or the fact that he thought I was an enrolling student, I don't know.

But what I _do_ know is that I won't let him look down on me again. And I definitely won't tolerate any kind of harassment ever again from anyone! _Not_ when I've worked so hard to get up from the hellhole, which I call my past. This is where my life _truly_ begins.


	2. Closet fun

**A/N:**

**This is an updated version of chapter 2. It's not beta read so I'm sorry if I missed things. ' And OH MY GOD this chapter was so horribly written that I almost died from facepalming. I am so sorry.**

**This is a BL/ yaoi themed story so if you don't appreciate gay love, do not bother to read any further. And I don't recommend anyone under 18 reading this because well you know.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**Chapter 2: Closet fun**

_"OW! You're standing on my foot again, stupid!"_

_"Shush, blondie! Don't move around so much, you wanna get fired on your first day?"_

_"Who's fault do you think this is!? Move!"_

_"Owowow hey, stop pushing! You sure take a lot of space despite being so vertically challenged."_

My luck has always been following a certain pattern throughout my whole life. Sometimes it would grant me small miracles that would give me plenty of energy to get through for a while, and sometimes a little downfall here and there so that I won't get too comfortable. Usually the bad luck is just a tad bit dominating, but the good things would always balance everything out eventually. However...

_"What did you just say to mehhmmmprfhhf-!?" _

_"Listen here, you may not have anything against losing your job. But I have, so I won't hesitate to have your mouth shut in a way or another I see fit, so I suggest you bottle up!"_

_"Mmmmmfblgfhhr-!"_

For some reason my luck suddenly seems to have taken a very wretched route in life, and it's stayed that way for far too long to my liking. And unfortunately, based on how things are looking right now, it's not going to get better any time soon.

It's true that I was happy for a moment two weeks ago, when I finally managed to get a job. But as soon as that happened, everything started going downhill again. Let's just take my current situation as an example; I'm currently being crushed against the wall of an uncomfortably small closet inside the principal's office, by none other the red haired hero himself, who's name I'm too annoyed to remember at the moment.

And it doesn't end there. To top the whole situation off, the principal and the vice principal are having a meeting with some important-looking people in suits as we speak, JUST outside this closet. They're arguing about schedules and events to be held this year and things like that, so I presume the important-looking people are from the school government. The only good thing in this whole fiasco is that the debate they're having outside is rather hectic, so up until now we've avoided being discovered.

But that's not the real problem! The _real_ problem is that I can't breathe and it's hot as hell in here. My personal space is pretty much nonexistent and I have to pee. Additionally, the person who's to blame for everything has restricted not only my ability to move but now to speak as well by almost choking me with his sweaty palm.

Now before I proceed to biting the fingers off this moron, I might as well explain how I got stuck in a closet with him in the first place.

\- - - +o+ - - -

My day started pretty well. The principal himself, Xemnas Grayreed contacted me yesterday and asked me to meet him before the others. He said he wanted to meet me personally before introducing me to everyone else and officially "letting me out on the field." Hence, I decided to come ten minutes earlier so I could use those excess minutes to properly move into my office, set up my computer and such.

The principal showed up _exactly_ at the time when we had agreed, which was eight thirty. Right when I took the first look at him, I realized he was someone very exceptional. He had this unexplainable, intimidating feel to him, but not in the same scary way as Saïx. He had more of an respectable superior's aura, and I didn't get as nervous as I thought I would. And what's more, he actually only wanted to know more about me as a person, not my abilities as a teacher or possible records or anything like that. It was surprising, but I guess it loosened up my mood a bit.

After about twenty minutes of chatting with the principal, a very stressed out Saïx came in with a pile of files in his hands, nitpicking about deadlines and other urgent sounding stuff. Xemnas then left me alone in his office to go and take care of whatever business Saïx was talking about.

When it was about time for the other teachers to arrive and_ just _as I was starting to get a little paranoid of whether or not I was even in the right room for the opening conference, I was suddenly glomped from behind by a hyper Demyx. He had most likely come to school way too early just to play around with his sitar again.

Soon after, an older man with an eye patch over his right eye came and clotheslined Demyx off of me.

"Hey, don't traumatize the new kid Dems, we don't want him bailing on us too now, do we?"

I only watched with amazement the significantly older man handle Demyx like you would a rowdy child, yet he still somehow managed to offer me his hand in the process.

"Pleased to meet you kiddo, the name's Xigbar and you may call me Xigbar. I teach PE and health ed. This little runt here is Demyx, but I understood you'd already met", he said with a grin from which I couldn't really determine whether or not he was actually pleased to meet me.

"I-I'm Roxas, pleased to meet you too and yes, I actually met Demyx two weeks ago, when I came for the interview", I say taking his hand and he shakes it maybe a little too violently to my liking.

"Yeah, you bet we all knew exactly who you were after the conference! Mr. Tattletale here wouldn't shut up about you even after the meeting was over and done with."

He gave me another indeterminable grin, and Demyx – who was growing tired of struggling – rose his voice in an embarrassed retort of "That's totally not true!"

I couldn't do anything else but laugh lightly as I watched the rambling duo take their seats on opposite sides of the conference table.

Shortly afterwards, a sassy-looking blonde woman came in and sat down furthest away from the principals chair. I could smell the scent of a very strong floral perfume even all the way to where I was sitting just beside the principal's chair. She folded her arms and crossed her legs before giving the other two arguers a glare.

"I see you two geniuses are doing just as brilliantly as last year", the woman said sarcastically, and both Demyx and Xigbar stopped for a moment to look at her, but continued their own little argument almost right away. She just exhaled sourly and turned to look at me instead.

"And you must be this Roxas person who's supposed to clean up after Vexen's mess. So _very_ pleased to meet you."

She was probably the woman named Larxene who had her office right opposite of mine, I thought with dread. She said she was in charge of social studies and occasionally girls PE. I found the rest of the conversation with the woman very irritating in general, since her main purpose seemed to be making me feel like I was of lower value than the dirt she walked on. Luckily it wasn't long until the rest of the teachers showed up, followed by the principal and Saïx with not as many paper files as before.

Larxene turned out to be the only female teacher of us, which I was a little surprised about, and the others looked just as weird as the rest of my future colleagues that I'd met so far. The person who caught my eye first though was of course the rude redhead from two weeks ago, but he in turn didn't notice me until the principal officially _announced_ my existence to everyone when we started the meeting.

He looked as surprised as I thought he would. First he looked at me like he wasn't entirely sure if he had seen me before or not, but then he suddenly seemed to remember something as his mouth formed a discomforted "o."

At that exact moment I felt a small satisfaction grow inside me and I smiled inwardly. Ha, bet you're not gonna call me a kid now, huh? I thought as I kept a knowing eye contact with him until he looked away.

After the meeting that consisted of pretty much just formalities, new rules and schedules, everyone withdrew to their own offices to prepare for the flood of students. Everyone except for me, the principal who sat himself at his own desk in the far front of the room to do some paperwork, and the clown who I soon learned was the guy named Axel. Axel and I were confronted by Saïx at the door, who again seemed like he was in an awful hurry.

"Axel, take Roxas and show him around before the students arrive. He has to know where The _hall of serenity _is. He needs to know where to guide his class later."

"So I get to play with the newbie? Sweet", he said stretching his arms in front of him and gave me a playful smirk, which I answered with a glare. The jerk.

"I would do it myself if I wasn't so busy. I know I can trust Roxas to you, so give him a short tour around the building", Saïx said narrowing his eyes at Axel, as if to ensure he didn't deflect from the duty given to him.

"Right", Axel said nodding, and we watched Saïx hurry out with his papers through the hallway.

A brief awkwardness settled between us, until he finally spoke.

"Uhhm...the students will be let inside in about fifteen minutes, which is also when we have to be in our own homeroom classes picking them up, so let's get this over with."

"Yeah, sure", I said and shrugged.

We then began walking through the common hall with even heavier awkwardness weighing down the mood around us. No conversation whatsoever took place, apart from notifications about a room or location from Axel and my short responds of nods, "okay"s and "I see"s. The air only became thicker as we went through the rest of the first part of the building. When we reached the part where art and music classes were located he stopped and turned to face me.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore", he confessed and scratched his head. "I... suppose I owe you some sort of an apology... I'm sorry for mistaking you for a student."

I was probably so astounded by his sudden apology that I forgot to reply.

"It's just that... well, you seem like the type of person who takes things like that to heart, and I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to offend you in any way", he finished and looked at me with a sincerely apologetic expression. He's probably waiting for some kind of an answer.

Oh, right.

"D-don't mention it!" I say waving my hands in front of me. "Trust me, I get mistaken as a minor a lot, so you're definitely not the first and probably not the last either."

"Well, that's good to hear– I mean... not the part about you being mistaken as a minor, I meant the uhmm..." he tried to explain, and looked down slightly embarrassed. "And as you can see, I also suck at expressing myself."

I let out a humored snort and he too lets out a small laugh. I felt the mood around us lift a little from the pit of awkwardness it was lying in just moments ago.

"So...I should probably show you The hall of serenity now, so you won't get lost and humiliate yourself in front of your class."

"Sure, but I don't think I'd be completely _helpless_ if that were to happen", I point out.

"Why's that?" he asks, giving me a puzzled look.

"I'm taking over Vexen's homeroom class, which is 2A, right? Shouldn't the second year students know where this hall of serenity is?"

"Oh... Well, I wouldn't rely on the students from class 2A. They're a bunch of scoundrels all put together in one class. Even _I'm_ having trouble keeping them tucked sometimes."

Axel utters the last part with a little darker tone, and I get a little curious. But just as I'm about to ask him about it, we arrive at the doors leading to The hall of serenity.

"Well here we are, wanna take a look inside?" he asks.

"Yeah, why not", I answer, and as he opens the twin doors leading inside, I almost choke at the beauty of the large room.

It almost looked like a completely white church, with rows of benches and an aisle through the middle leading up to a slightly higher platform where speeches were most likely meant to be held. The ceiling was ornate with small mirror pieces, and a lonely white grand piano stood in the corner of the platformed area. A large, black and white painting of a clock tower and a city beneath it covered the whole left wall.

I was so lost in fascination that I didn't notice Demyx joining us at the entrance.

"Shouldn't you be in your own classes? Rikku's opening the doors any minute now", Demyx pointed out, tapping us both on the shoulders.

"What about you? Don't you have any class to take care of?" I ask the mullet head, but Axel answers the question instead.

"This donkey here", Axel started and pointed at the musician, "is the only teacher in this school who doesn't have to bother with the responsibility of homeroom, the reason being he's too retarded for the job."

"That's a lie! T-there's just not enough classes for every teacher and–"

"_And_ you don't have the brains to keep track of any assignments coming with the job", Axel cuts him off.

Demyx just stares at Axel with defeat and shame in his eyes for a short while, then his face heats up as he gradually gets redder and redder with anger.

"I challenge you!" he suddenly shouts and points at the smirking redhead.

"Not again, you never win–"

"I _will_ win this time, I'm serious!"

The two share a silent moment just staring at one another, Axel smiling arrogantly and Demyx with a determined shine in his eyes, until the redhead finally gives in.

"Okay fine, but I'll make the rules because your rules suck."

"I'm okay with that... and they don't suck!"

"Whatever, how about this: I challenge you to take my place for today and guide my class to the opening ceremony without fucking up and it's your win."

"I accept!" Demyx clenched his fists while grinning from ear to ear.

"However, you may not ask my class for help. Class 3A is loyal to me, so I'll know if you try to make it easy for you. And you have to give them a small introduction speech of this year before taking them here successfully on time. If you fuck up even once on _anything_, I win." Axel adds while waving his index finger in front of Demyx's face, almost like he's giving the guy a lecture.

"Yeah yeah I know, but what's the punishment?" Demyx says swatting away Axel's hand.

"The punishment is, the loser has to write a naughty love letter to the principal and sneak it inside his desk during lunch today."

"Deal!"

After sealing their "deal" with a handshake, they both steer their gazes at me.

"W-what?" I say, giving both of them a weird look.

"Well, seeing as you're an eyewitness, you have to play your part in this too. So, who's side do you take?" Axel asks, folding his arms in front of his chest in the process.

"S-side? Hey, I have absolutely nothing to do with this! Don't drag me into something that you guys started all on your own." I say backing away slightly, but Axel's having none of that.

"Oh no no no Roxy, that's not how we do things here", he says with a low voice as he puts his arm over my shoulder in an almost overly-friendly way.

"That's right Roxas, how can we know you won't tell on us or something?" Demyx follows Axel's example and puts his arm on my other shoulder in a similar, supposedly intimidating way.

For some reason I get the feeling that I shouldn't refuse them on this. Not because I think they're forcing me to do it, but because I think that they're letting me in on something special because they want to make friends with me, or something like that. I know I don't need any friends to get through life, but it's always nice to have some anyway. And the reason why they want me in on this _could _of course also be because they simply don't trust me yet. I just started working here, or well, I haven't even had my first class yet, so I don't blame them. Besides, they can't exactly see my face either so there's plenty of reasons not to trust me.

So a little warily, I decide to play along with them.

"All right, I guess I'm with you then, but only this time", I say shrugging their arms off me and they high five each other victoriously as I turn around to face them.

"So tell me, who's side am I the most secure on if I absolutely have to pick either one of you?"

"That would be mine, Demyx hasn't won any of our previous challenges yet." Axel says smirking and pats Demyx's back.

"Yeah, well this time I have a feeling that I'll win. I'm sure of it!" Demyx says confidently.

"That's exactly what you said last time too", Axel points out, and before Demyx has the time to throw some kind of argument I make my decision.

"Sorry Demyx, I think I'll tag on Axel this time then."

"Wise decision, Roxy. And Dems, I'd be hurrying to my class about _now_ if I were you, otherwise you'll lose before it's even begun. I bet you can't even remember where my class is."

After that, Demyx shot out of the room a little panicked, and left us alone once again.

"It's about time for you to get to your class too. Do you want me to take you there?" Axel offered.

"Well, I was told by Saïx that it's somewhere in the second part of the building, but I'm not sure how to get there..."

"So I'll show you then", he said and we started walking towards the second building.

"I don't suppose you have anything better to do anyway now that you got released from your own duties", I say a bit jokingly and we continue chatting merrily about this and that as we proceed through the school.

We took a route leading to the second building through a corridor walls made of glass. Through them, we could already see a horde of students hanging around the school yard, waiting for the doors to open.

After reaching the end of the corridor, we entered the second building through another pair of large twin doors. Fortunately my homeroom class turned out to be the math class, which also was right beside the laboratory, the physics and chemistry class. Speaking of classes, I still hadn't figured out what subject Axel was teaching.

"By the way, I never asked you what your subject was", I say as I sit down by my desk. Axel just situates himself on one of the student's desks in the front row.

"Biology, and sometimes geography." Axel says plainly.

"Wow... that's kind of surprising."

"Why?"

"Because, well... I kind of assumed you were the type who didn't teach theoretical subjects."

"Well what in the world did you think I would teach?" he asks half offended and half humored.

"Well, like drama or art or something...?"

"What?!"

"Well you kind of look like some kind of street performer", I say teasing him a little, and he immediately takes up on the joke as he starts chasing me around the desk playfully.

"I'll show you a street performer!" He says as he tries to reach me over the desk.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass!" I laugh dodging him.

"Trust me, I'm a teacher."

"Sure you are Mr. Clown."

"Why you little– Come here four-eyes, you clearly need a lesson!"

"No way!"

"Oh yeah? Well I guess I'll just come there then!" Axel says and climbs over the desk with lightning speed, grabbing my arm in the process. Astonished by his sudden agile movement over the desk, I end up stumbling backwards over the chair, dragging him down with me.

We end up half way up the chair, with him lying between my legs still holding my arm with his right hand, and supporting himself on my shoulder with his left hand. A silence forms between us and we just stare at each other dumbfounded for a moment that probably lasted only a few seconds, but felt like several minutes.

Suddenly we hear the nearing rumbling footsteps and noise of people, probably the students, and Axel immediately bolts up offering his hand in embarrassment.

"I-I probably should get going to see if Dems is handling it over at my end", he says and looks away with a blush on his face, pulling me up as I take his hand awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, I should probably start getting ready for homeroom too", I say and he utters a quick "see ya" before he's gone.

I can hear students greeting him in a friendly way, and him answering them with either a greet back or a sharp "you should be going to your own classes." I find myself smiling a little at that, because it seemed like the students liked him, or at least respected him. I hope the students will like me too eventually.

I sigh a little taking my seat at my desk in front of the class as I wait for it to fill up with my own students. I open my satchel, which I put beside the desk when we entered, and take out the list of students that were supposed to show up. I read the list through and counted a total of fourteen students.

I'm kind of surprised at the small amount, because back when I was a student, the number of pupils per class was always over twenty, but then I remember that this is a school of a slightly higher class so I let it be.

As I take out my phone – deciding to play some Tetris to kill time – a thought of the whole challenge thing I managed to get involved into crosses my mind. I wonder if Demyx really would manage to get things done on time and without screwing up. According to Axel he's lost every other challenge, so why would this time be any different? Besides, his ditzy nature should prevent his chances of success, so I suppose I shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Yeah, I'm definitely going to be fine.

\- - - +o+ - - -

And as you probably noticed, I've never been more wrong in my whole life.

Demyx unfortunately managed to handle the situation like a damn professional, and I actually had to write the freaking letter to the principal together with Axel, which by the way was very awkward because he insisted to add all kinds of perverted kinks in it. I had to write everything too, because he said that the principal would easily recognize his writing. In the end, we also signed the letter to be from the vice principal because... Well, Axel said it would be worth the effort.

When lunch time came we sneaked inside Xemnas's office, and as we were about to sneak out again, we heard footsteps coming our way and panicking we hid inside some random closet. Now that I think about it, it might not even be a closet at all.

And this is why I'm in this unpleasant situation right now.

I'm feeling very weird by his closeness because of the whole stumble thing back in the math class, but he for once doesn't seem to care at all. In fact, it almost feels like he's scooting closer and closer to me by every minute that passes, or then it's just me.

He smells nice though. It kind of reminds me of that soap bubble extract I used to blow bubbles with when I was a kid... wait WHAT?! No! Stop wandering brain! That's probably just a cheap cologne or soap that he's using. Where the hell did that come from?!

I kind of forget that we have to be quiet when I suddenly bite down on his fingers out of instinct. But soon enough I get to regret it as the situation takes a turn towards something even worse.

I hear him hissing in slight pain, and then he grabs both of my hands and pins them over my head. At the same time, he presses his whole body into mine in an attempt to restrict my movement to the maximum.

I let out a surprised whimper, and he looks me straight in the eyes as he speaks to me in a whispering voice.

_"I'm now completely preventing you from moving anywhere with all of my body, except my head",_ he whispers, leaning forward to reach my ear and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

_"I think you know what I'll have to do next to keep your mouth shut if you still refuse to be quiet."_

As the wheels turn in my head, I realize what he means and instantly my face heats up to a degree that makes me dizzy. I feel my knees buckle a little as I deeply regret my decision to ever agree to this damn challenge.

_"And don't doubt even for a second that I won't do it, because I will. Are we clear?"_

I just nod silently while his piercing eyes watch me tremble in slight terror under the pressure he's causing.

_"Good", h_e says finally.

But... wait a minute. _Why_ isn't he moving away? I promised to be quiet, so why? I consider asking him to step away from me, but I'm kind of scared of what he'll do if I speak.

For a while, I try focusing on listening to the meeting outside like Axel's probably doing, but the feeling of his body pressed so closely to mine is gradually starting to affect me. The threat he threw at me stirred up something, and I can't seem to control it at all. Now other unmentionable parts of my body are starting to heat up with a rapid tempo, and I almost start panicking. Why is this happening to me?!

I feel so helpless, if only I was a little bigger and taller, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Random idiots wouldn't be able to drag me into their shit and pin me down as they please left and right!

I almost want to cry as I think about it, but manage to keep it inside. I decide to take the risk, I don't have anything to lose in this situation anyway anymore.

_"A-Axel?" _I whisper carefully at which he leans closer to hear better.

_"C-could you move away a bit? I-it's kind of hot and uncomfortable."_

Axel looks me straight in the eyes once again narrowing his eyes in distrust.

_"P-please? I promise to be completely quiet."_

After a while he _does_ move away from me, and I feel myself relaxing. I drop myself into a sitting position against the wall, and soon Axel does the same.

A few minutes of silence pass, and after I've calmed down somewhat, rage starts to build up inside me.

I was SO WRONG to ever think of the red-headed creep bag as anything else but an evil, sadistic asshole. When I get out of here, mark my words I will see to it that we never EVER cross roads again.

It's actually a good thing that I'm not much of a brawn, because I'd probably be beating up annoying people on a daily basis.

The meeting that seemed to never end finally came to a stop, and as soon as we heard every single person leave the room, I was the first one to storm out of the closet.

"Roxas, wait!" I heard him call after me, so I stopped for a mere second to say to him one thing.

"Don't ever talk to me again."

I tried to apply as much venom into it as I spoke, and after not hearing any reply, I started stomping back to my class that I was running awfully late from.


	3. Childish behaviour

**A/N**

**Firstly, before anyone points out about a sudden change in quality of my writing, I wanna thank Kunoichi21 for beta reading and correcting my hideous mistakes. It's thanks to her that you may read my story without getting random urges to gouge your eyes out. Thank you so much Kunoichi21! **

**I am so so so sorry for updating a bit late, my excuse is that I was graduating and therefore had been busy doing my final assignment.**

**I thought I'd mention that I don't know what kind of highschool system regarding subjects and such is the most common or well known, so I'm pretty much just going with how things are here where I'm from because it's easier for me to write that way. I've also noticed that in most (or at least many) places the students refer to their teachers with Mr. This and Mrs. That and vice versa, but I think I'll stick to what feels the most natural to me so I'll probably keep using only their first names. However it's completely possible that I might forget that and accidentally write it the Mr. or Mrs.- way so I apologize for that in advance in case it bothers someone.**

**I don't recommend this story to anyone under the age of 18~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

\- - - +o+ - - -

Chapter 3: Childish behaviour

Even if everything about Axel the closet creep infuriates me endlessly, I have to admit that he was absolutely right when he said that class 2A was a bunch of scoundrels. The fact that this Vexen guy left them doesn't surprise me one bit, because after some utterly _excruciating_ lessons together with it I can honestly say that never ever in my whole life have I felt so completely ignored and looked down upon.

I'm actually quite impressed that someone can manage ignoring the teacher for a whole lecture by either fiddling with their phones or some other gaming devices. Alternatively some of them would just discuss loudly about a party they got very wasted at and other things of no educational importance. Seriously, when I was still a student, things like that were unacceptable! If it were me I would've simply been thrown out through the window, third floor or not, and never let inside the classroom again. It was a given that you listen when the teacher is teaching for heaven's sake.

Maybe it really is all about the difference in society? Or maybe I'm becoming old...

Either way, I'm finding my frustration growing and my patience shrinking the more I have lectures with them. For example, I thought I was prepared for the unavoidable shower of nicknames that teachers tend to get from students but... I really wasn't. Now just to mention a few from the top of my head, during the first week I have very graciously been called flea, ragdoll, owl, shrimp, fly-face, rucksack, squirt, sprout, monday-measure, featherpillow (or just "feathers"), four-eyes, broomstick, oculus monster and anthead, but my personal favourite so far is Opticus Prime. Haha. No, I actually laughed at that one. It was unique.

Several nerve wrecks later I took the liberty of asking the principal during a teachers conference (more as a joke) if it was okay to fail the entire class 2A if they refused to comply to obligations and surprisingly, Xemnas said that if that's what's required to make them behave then I have his permission to do so. This is how I've been threatening them ever since, and it's working somewhat so far because at least it seems like no-one wants to repeat class. Besides, I don't possess any intimidating physical strength or a strong, sassy nature like the other teachers so I'm a little short on options.

And of course as a teacher my duty is to know my students at least by name, but my class has proven to me that it's essential I know absolutely everything about everyone in it to stop as many outrages as possible.

This became quite clear to me already during the first homeroom when every single student, even the girls, claimed their name was something utterly obscene. I'm not exactly sure but I think it was along the lines of "Mansex the Superior of the in-between" or something... I have no idea why they would do that, but if their objective was to fool me or prevent me from being able to recognize them in the future they are in for a horrible shock. There is something called a photographic recognition list, plus I have an exceptionally good memory.

The other day I found some class journals from last year written by Vexen where he had slipped a class photograph with each pupil's name written on the backside along with some confiscated notes that probably were passed around the class in secret among the students. It amuses me to think about how he got them and what his reaction was because most of the notes had writing and drawings of something hilar- I mean, not nice about him.

After looking each journal through, I think I managed to get a pretty solid picture of what kind of teenagers I'm dealing with and in what kind of pinch Vexen was with them. However, there's a few things that are different now that they've moved up a class. For example, there's this one student repeating whom I heard Axel had failed last year, so he was transferred to my class. His name is Seifer Broncox and he's kind of the main reason to the class's rude behavior these days. He's known to threaten people physically and uses his strong build to make smaller students do his homework, in other words he's the classic type of a bully. Even if class 2A was already bad to begin with I still can't imagine it being as bad as it's now with Seifer as the "leader."

Despite the fact that the whole class is being led by Seifer, he also seems to have his own gang of five strictly chosen people namely from class 2A. Of those five people, Seifer has two henchmen that he places most of his trust in, and he's rarely seen anywhere without them. One of them is Rai, a big and stupid gorilla-man who likes to end his every sentence with 'You know!?' and the other one is a scrawny-looking girl who only speaks in one-word sentences. Even if she doesn't talk much, Rai seems to be highly intimidated by her for some reason, which I find a bit ironic.

Then we have the Lazul twins who seem to be the ones going through with all the mischief, sometimes even starting them, all on Seifer's orders of course. Not that they're being forced in any way; in fact, they seem to enjoy being annoying little shits even though I threaten them almost every day with detentions and extra lessons. The older of the twins is Vanitas, a seemingly emo-ish gloomer who's never happy unless someone else is unhappy. The younger twin, Sora, who also is the more stupid of the two brothers always wears a huge, moronic smile on his face and doesn't really seem to fully understand just what kind of trouble his brother and Seifer are putting him in. Which is pitiful. Vanitas also seems to have some sort of brother complex towards Sora which everyone else seems to know about seeing as it's rather obvious, but nobody dares to point it out to him. No wonder though; if looks could kill, Vanitas would probably be a mass murderer by now.

Oh, and let's not forget the vicious vixen Kairi Lazul who's almost the scariest out of the whole group of pests. Why? Because she's smart in a very unpleasant way which she uses to her advantage to manipulate everyone else into doing what she wants. And no she's not the sister, but a cousin of Vanitas and Sora, and she seems to have a lifelong crush on Sora, or that's what Vexen wrote in his journal as a "blackmailing factor." Man, the guy must've been desperate... To be honest, I actually had noticed Kairi's completely one-sided crush through hers and Vanitas's constant wars over Sora's attention, but Sora is a natural airhead so I doubt he knows about it or anything else that's going on around him. Besides, isn't love between cousins considered as incest these days?

Oh well. The rest of the class is manageable, but there isn't a single good student in it so I'm left with little to no hopes of a brighter future. Not for me or the class.

I sigh as I put the journals back in one of the drawers in my desk, after which I proceed to massage my temples like some burned-out, middle-aged businessman. The fact that I'll most likely suffer the same fate as Vexen stings behind my eyelids, but I'm too proud to let it become reality. No, everyone can be damn sure that I won't be defeated by some snot-nosed rich kids who don't even know what the first three digits of Pi are.

Checking the time I realize I have to start my last lesson for today in about ten minutes. I quickly look through my schedule and to my uttermost relief it looks like I'm teaching trigonometry to class 3A.

I really hope Axel's happy he got such a dream class because I'd switch places with him ANYTIME. Nobody in class 3A is noisy, they don't fiddle with their phones and they never do anything besides the exercises I give them. They're all pretty good students too, or at least everyone's trying their best. I'd say they're the elite class of the whole school, which my class is the complete opposite of.

After letting out what feels like the billionth sigh of today, I pack my things and start leaving for the math class. On my way to the door I also pick up my glasses that I immediately put on. However when I open the door I'm knocked back inside by someone who nearly walked right through me. I fall on my butt and the person I collided with falls down beside the door dropping all his papers in the process. I guarded my glasses by reflex so that they wouldn't drop, but as a result I didn't make the landing any less painful for myself.

I look up a bit disorganized at the person sitting by the door and see Saïx holding his forehead in pain. He probably collided not only with me but the door too seeing as he's much taller than me. I start collecting his papers as I apologize.

"I'm so sorry Saïx, did you hurt yourself?" I ask while handing him his papers which he takes immediately and hurriedly collects the remaining scattered ones.

"Don't apologize. It was me who wasn't watching where I was going. Now, if you'll excuse me." He rambles as he gets up and starts walking with rapid steps towards the principal's office. I stare at the door to the principal's office for a while even after Saïx disappears through it, but eventually I start walking towards the classroom I'm supposed to be in soon.

To tell the truth, Saïx had been acting really weird this past week and the last. It's almost like someone had hit an off-button on him or something; he wasn't as nitpicky and precise with everyone and everything and he was often found dozing off in his office. He has also started colliding with doors, walls and people. But the weirdest part of his behaviour is (at least in my opinion) his random blushing. Why is it weird? Because one: Saïx doesn't blush and two: Saïx just doesn't blush. Or when he does, it's really creepy and unsettling. It may sound harsh but usually when a guy who's constantly wearing a deep frown and looks like he wants to murder everyone suddenly starts blushing like a young maiden in love... well something's gotta be very wrong at that point.

I have this feeling that it's got something to do with the love letter me and Axel wrote two weeks ago, or at least it's the only possibility that I can think of. Demyx and Xigbar only laughed at me when I asked them if they had noticed it a few days ago. They claimed that it's not the first time Saïx has acted like that and that I should just leave him alone. They also told me that rumors of Saïx and the principal having an affair have been going around the school for as long as the building's been standing, not only among the teachers but the pupils too. Then I finally understood the whole humorous point of writing the love letter to the principal namely from Saïx, and Axel's level of creepiness rose a few miles further through the ceiling in my books.

After that I more or less let the whole thing be, but after colliding with Saïx it just came back to me. Well whatever... I think that it's for the best if I don't know everything that goes down inside the walls of this school, not that I'd even want to.

As I think those last thoughts, I notice that I've somehow managed to drag myself to the front of the math class and...

I stop in my tracks as I see someone standing in front of the math class peeking inside, looking as suspicious as someone possibly could.

Slowly tiptoeing closer I immediately recognize the spiky-haired brunette as one of the Lazul twins. What's Sora doing here? Didn't his school day end an hour ago? Then why is he here? And why is he stalking through the doorway?

I clear my throat and he flinches and lets out a frightened wince.

"What are you still doing here, Sora? I dare say that you're not here to do any studying," I say sternly as he turns around and nervously starts scratching the back of his head. Now that I look at him closely, I notice his face is almost an unnatural shade of deep red. Don't tell me that whatever Saïx's having is contagious...

"H-hello there anthea- I- I mean Mr. Strife, didn't see you there... hehehe..."

I feel a vein twitch at his slip but I let it be as I further question him.

"Where's your brother? I rarely see either of you without the other..."

I look around but see nobody else in the corridor we're in and Sora starts slowly walking towards the exits without turning his back to me.

"H-he's probably at home by now... I f-forgot something and went to look for it but I'm all good now and well uhm... I gotta go now, bye!"

Sora rambles hurriedly and I just stare at him as he runs across the corridor and disappears through a pair of glass doors leading towards the main exit. Seriously, I hope he wasn't on another mission of mischief given by Seifer or Vanitas.

Checking the math class's doorway for any possible traps like water buckets or wet sponges I enter and see class 3A already seated with their math books open.

"Hey sorry if I'm late, did you have to wait long?" I apologize looking at the time and notice I'm only a few minutes late. I hear a few say "Naah" and "Not at all" and I start my lesson.

My lessons have a very systematic flow that I decided was the best way to teach because it was the most effective way. I usually begin with checking everyone's homework. Not that I'd doubt everyone's been doing them, but because correcting mistakes that could occur during independent studying is an important part of the course. When that's done I start talking about something new or then I rehearse what we went through last time. After that I let them solve problems from their exercise books.

As I expected, this lesson goes by very quickly and painlessly compared to the other lessons today with other classes. After ordering the pupils to spend the rest of the lesson to do the exercises in the book I decide to sit down by my own desk in the front and pretend I'm doing something important when I'm actually doing a shopping list. I'm having Naminé, Olette and Hayner over on Sunday so I have to be a good host and prepare dinner for them.

When I sit down I feel a sharp pain in my backside and remember I actually hurt myself when I fell on it before the lesson. I try to sit as lightly as possible as I start making the list.

Let's see... What would be fitting for my budget and fairly delicious at the same time? Well at least nothing with onions cause Hayner hates them. Olette is allergic to nuts, tomatoes and curry if I remember correctly, Naminé however is fine with anything that is called "food". I'm not too fond of sea food myself... Oh! I should buy ginger ale for Hayner, it's his favourite. And ice cream is a dessert that works for everyone...

"Excuse me, Mr. Strife?"

I look up mid-sentence writing down the ginger ale and the ice cream and see one of the students raising his hand.

"Yes, what is it Riku?"

"I'm done with the exercises, what should I do now?"

"You're _done_ already? At this rate I won't have any homework for you." I say a bit jokingly as I get up and walk to him to check his work for mistakes and he just snorts with a calm but humored smile. As usual, I find no mistakes whatsoever.

Riku Falter is the best student in the class and I'd even bet my head on that he's also the top student in the whole school. Maybe the whole town even. He's not only good at math, I hear he's also the top student in all the other subjects, except for art. He's also good-looking and tall.

To be honest I'm a little envious, then again who wouldn't be. Riku's got pretty much everything I always wanted, what almost _everyone_ would want. He has the brains and the looks, and he's strong. Both physically and mentally. Speaking of strength, I heard he's the only one who's ever stood up to Seifer too. It's said that they often clashed with eachother in various fights, physical and verbal, but Seifer always drew the short straw.

Anyway, a little annoyed I tell Riku to read further in the theory book as I walk to the next waving student and help with a problem. The rest of the lesson I decide to go around helping the other students, not liking the idea of sitting on my hurt butt any more than necessary.

When the bell finally rings and every student starts leaving I also gather my things and wait until the class empties. Locking the door after the last student I start walking towards the main exit in the same direction where Sora ran off to earlier. Then I remember that before I go home I need to get some papers from my office that have to be looked over due Monday. I was planning on getting them done over the weekend.

I take a detour back to the common hall and as I enter I hear two... no, three voices coming from the direction of my office. I walk a bit closer and come to an abrupt stop as I recognize one of the voices belonging to none other than Axel. Now, he's the absolute last person I wanna see right now and even if I say so myself, I've been doing a great job avoiding him these past two weeks, so as a first reaction I start walking away immediately. To hell with the papers, I'll just come earlier on Monday and do them then.

But then I hear someone mention my name and I hesitate. I look down the hallway towards the voices and when I hear my name spoken again my curiosity gets the better of me as I find myself slowly creeping towards the voices. As I get closer I realize the voices are coming from Axel's office and that the other two voices belong to Demyx and Xigbar, which I'm not too surprised about since those three seem to like to hang out together. Xigbar once claimed that he's only keeping an eye on the "bluntest knives in the kitchen" though, but I still think he's more entertained in their company than the other teachers. Besides, some of the other teachers have really unsettling personalities and some like to keep to themselves a lot so out of everyone Axel, Demyx and Xigbar are definitely the most humane individuals.

I carefully tiptoe as close to the open door of Axel's office as I can and try listening to what the trio inside is talking about. I know it's very rude to eavesdrop on people like this, but my opinion is that I have every right to listen to a conversation that has something to do with me. I lean on the wall beside the doorway and listen.

"Well if you ask me, it's not all _that_ surprising Roxas's not exactly in the mood to see you let alone talk with you..." I hear Xigbar's sarcastic comment which confirms my suspicions that they're indeed talking about me.

"I mean, if I were just a little whipper snapper like him myself, I'd also be fairly terrified if a scarecrow-like weirdo double my own size suddenly came and put me in a closet with him for an hour on the first day of my job."

Note to self: Remember to hit Xigbar with something hard on the head later without telling him why.

"You don't have to spell it out to me! I know what I've done." I hear Axel retorting with a whine.

"Yeah, you practically raped him." I hear someone facepalm (probably Xigbar) as Demyx makes a comment with a tone that sounds way too innocent and plain for the phrase.

"Shut up when the adults are talking Demyx."

"I'm an adult, stupid Xigbar!"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Here, have this lollipop and be quiet."

I hear a 'plop' sound indicating that Demyx got his mouth temporarily stuffed with most likely the lollipop and to my slight surprise he really stays quiet as Axel continues.

"Look, I really wanna talk and apologize to him properly, but seeing as he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me it's not gonna be an easy task."

"No definietly not. The guy seems to be a natural at bearing grudges, and he's probably got a traumatic past filled with bullies which is why he decides to immediately distance himself from anyone who comes too close his personal bubble. You can see it just by looking at him."

A sharp pain runs through me like an electric shock as I hear Xigbar talking about me like he's known me my whole life when, in reality he has known me for roughly two weeks. I knew he was smart, but his observation skills are something out of this world!

"But that's just the thing! I know he's really an interesting person cause I've talked to him! He's really funny and actually opens up a little after you've talked to him for a while, he can even pull off jokes!"

I feel something weird swell inside my chest as I listen to Axel eagerly talk about when we first had a normal conversation. I remember it feeling almost like we were friends, which was weird for me since I never had any guy friends in my whole life. I guess I forgot all about it when I got angry at him.

Slowly I start realizing that maybe... just _maybe _I might be acting a little bit childishly.

"Whoa there, don't tell me you've got the hots for the little guy?"

I freeze.

"Oh come on Xigbar, you know I'm better than that. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to jump everything with a penis."

I double freeze.

"Well, you never know. He seems to be your type after all. He's blonde, small and probably has a cute face beneath those bangs and glasses."

I hear Axel and Xigbar getting into a quarrel about the whole topic and I forget for a moment that I was supposed to eavesdrop on them.

Really now. Axel's actually gay? And... I'm... his t-type?!

The shock of all these revelations make my legs shake and by accident I hit my left heel in the wall that causes a regrettably loud thud noise.

Everyone in the office goes eerily quiet and not even a second has time to pass until Axel has rushed out of the room, immediately spotting me. He looks at me with big, horrified eyes, which are probably very close to the size of my own staring ones.

"R-Roxas...? How long have you...? He starts but doesn't get the chance to finish as I bolt off in the opposite direction.

"Roxas! Wait! We have to talk!" I look back and notice to my uttermost horror that he set off chasing me.

Without thinking I throw my satchel in a panic aiming at his feet that he luckily stumbles over. I hear him cursing in pain and Xigbar and Demyx joining in the hassle. But I never look back as I run as fast as I can out of the building, throw myself inside my car and drive home without obeying any of the speed limits on the way.


	4. Saved by him

**A/N**

**Here's another chapter of Distorted teacher for you guys. This chapter was kinda tricky for me to get to work out because I had no clue for a really long time how to end it properly, and how to get it to connect to the next chapter.**

**Again, a BIIIIG thank you to Kunoichi21 for editing and correcting my embarassing mistakes :D**

**I don't recommend this story to anyone under the age of 18~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

\- - - +o+ - - -

Chapter 4: Saved by him

"Roxas! Where the hell do you keep the ketchup? I can't find it anywhere!"

I hit my head inside the cupboard I'm crouching in when I hear Hayner shouting from downstairs. It takes a few slow seconds for me to get my head out of the cupboard and stick my head out the bedroom door instead without actually getting up.

"Have you looked inside the fridge? It's basically the first thing you see!" I shout back a little annoyed and get back to digging inside the cupboard. Hayner should get a freaking pair of eyes, really.

"What kind of brainless idiot keeps the ketchup in the fridge?!"

I hit my head again. This time I don't bother replying to the _real_ brainless idiot downstairs. The ketchup's place is in the fridge, otherwise it'll go bad. Isn't that a given? Really, now...

I finally find what I was looking for, of course in the corner of the cupboard as far away from me as possible. What I was looking for is a handmade tablecloth that I got almost a year ago as a house-warming gift from Olette when I moved out of town. I was planning on putting the tablecloth to use as soon as I got a proper table, but since I'm living alone, I got so used to eating in front of the TV everyday that I completely forgot about it. I finally managed to drag my ass to the nearest store that sells furniture and bought one the same week I was employed, after first getting told off by mom rather fiercely though.

She, Naminé and Olette showed up with cake the day after I got my job and the fact that a table with actual chairs is a necessity when many people come over became almost painfully clear to me. I only had a small couch where three people could squeeze in at best, so you can imagine...

Olette had apparently tried to make the tablecloth look as much like me as she could, which she more or less succeeded in if you ask me. It was a white, spitz-laced tablecloth with a single black and white- checkered line running along its edges. In it's center she had embroidered the cross-like star shape that I always carry around as a necklace.

The necklace was my dad's, but I have no idea what the cross stands for since I didn't know him. The only thing I know about my dad is that his name was Cloud and that he was a soldier, he died on duty when me and Naminé were only two years old. My mom gave the necklace to me as a birthday gift when I turned eighteen, saying that I should carry it in his stead because I grew up to be just like him.

There's this one time I got really depressed for some reason over the fact that I never got the chance to meet my dad. I remember mom saying that I didn't have to meet him to know what kind of person he was, because if I knew myself, I would know my dad too. I don't know why but I think mom might be very much spot on about that, since she's the only one who knew my dad the best. And to be honest, she probably knows me the best too.

As of things happening right now, I think I mentioned a few days ago that Naminé, Olette and Hayner are coming over for dinner today. In fact, they're already here.

Originally, we had agreed that they show up at 6 pm, but they decided to come and bother me a few hours earlier instead. It was almost 4 pm when Olette and Hayner appeared on my porch, looking like they'd just been arguing over something. According to Hayner, it was Olette's idea to come and help with the dinner preparations, but Olette in turn said that it was because she couldn't stand hearing Hayner whine anymore about how bored he was. I decided to call and tell Naminé to come over too since it looked like we already got the party started. Besides, I really needed an extra pair of hands to prevent a possible third world war between the married couple.

Unfolding the tablecloth I walk back downstairs and smile a little in sympathy on Naminé's behalf when I hear Olette and Hayner arguing over something again. When I listen closer, I hear it's this time about Hayner's obsessive idea of putting ketchup on everything that goes in his mouth and thus 'ruining good food' as Olette puts it.

"You guys are so cute," I hear Naminé say with a voice that gives away her troubled expression, even when I can't really see it.

"Not!" I hear them both reply in unison and finally arriving in the kitchen I decide to join in the conversation.

"No, she's right, you guys are pretty adorable togehter," I say teasingly, causing them both to look away from eachother with deep blushes on their faces. Seriously, those two still act like they're on their first date when they've been married for over a year now, and at the same time they argue like a really old couple. It shouldn't amuse me as much as it does but I can't help it.

"Hayner and Naminé, would you guys mind setting the table while Olette and I do the cooking?" I say, smiling as I hand Hayner the tablecloth.

I decide that putting them on some 'time-out' from eachother is a good idea for now, and Naminé, being no idiot, starts dragging a slightly resistant Hayner out of the kitchen towards the dining room. Olette and I are the best cooks out of the four of us anyway, so it works out the best for everyone like this.

I always have an unbelievably hard time to decide on what I should make when someone comes over for dinner and this time was no different. However, I finally settled on Parmesan chicken pasta with ham as the main dish and ice cream for dessert.

Informing Olette of what we're going to make I start taking out everything we'll need from the cupboards and she puts on her yellow apron decorated with white polka dots and ribbons. I smile a bit as I remember her always wearing that same apron in home economics class back when we were still in highschool. I also remember Hayner who immediately stopped bullying me when he learned that I was a close friend of Olette. He started asking me questions about her and wanted to trade places with me because I was in the same kitchen group as her. At first I refused of course, not wanting my best friend to get hooked up by some scumbag bully. But after he stopped bullying me and continued to leave me alone even after I refused him, I started to pity him a little. His hopeless crush on Olette was so obvious and so painful to watch from the sidelines that I forgave him in the end and agreed to help him with getting Olette's attention.

I guess that's where their thing started and ever since then, Hayner began to act nicer towards me. I wouldn't call us friends yet, but maybe someday we'll come to a mutual understanding of each other.

"I'll start frying the chicken and the ham. Could you cook the pasta and get everything else ready, like the garlic and spinach mixture?" I ask, getting back from all the nostalgia as I turn on the stove and start unpacking the chicken and the shredded ham.

"Yeah, of course," Olette responds a bit tensely and starts looking for something - probably the pasta.

"It's in the cupboard to the left, beside the fridge," I tip her while pointing towards the correct cupboard.

"Right. Oh wait, what about the salad? Are we gonna make any?" Olette asks.

"...Well, there's some leftover salad from yesterday in the fridge, if that's okay?" I answer apologetically. I don't usually sweat too much about the green part of the plate, but Olette does and I completely forgot about it. It's a good thing I happened to make some simple cucumber salad yesterday, - because Olette seems to be okay with it since she just nods and goes back to her cooking.

A good fifteen minutes goes by in total silence as we prepare the food. Hayner and Naminé are probably done setting the table, but seeing as they're not coming back in here, Naminé is probably trying to talk some understanding into Hayner. Thinking that I should probably do the same, I decide to try starting a conversation with Olette. Maybe I can get some understanding into her as well.

"You okay?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah..." she responds with a sigh without looking up from stirring the garlic mixture, "I just... he's such a child sometimes, I don't know what to do with him," she says, immediately taking up Hayner as the main topic.

"I don't think he means any harm really. He's just... you know, Hayner. He's got his bad sides, but isn't it because of his good sides that you chose to be with him?"

"Yeah, I know. I do love him and all but, sometimes it's just so hard to understand him; it's like he doesn't even _try_ to be nice..." She says adding the sliced spinach into the mixture.

"He was acting pretty rudely to you just now too, even though we're the guests and all..." She says with a sad expression.

Even if it's true that I got a little annoyed about the whole ketchup thing with Hayner but... it really didn't bother me that much, if at all. Olette's just making things look bigger han they really are because of things that happened in the past. Her overprotectiveness towards me is probably based on the fact that I used to be heavily bullied in school, and what's more, by Hayner himself. Olette has a bad habit of overthinking things, so I think she's forgetting one very important thing about Hayner.

"Look Olette, I think we've been friends long enough for me to have the right to tell you when you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" She turns to look me in the eyes with her own confused ones.

"Exactly. I think you're forgetting what kind of person Hayner really is inside. He's not bad or evil in any way, he just needs to be pushed a little in the right direction, which is exactly what you've been doing all this time, right?" I say smiling, and Olette just looks at me without saying anything. After a while, she steers her gaze a bit down as if she's thinking about something.

"I know you're worried about Hayner and me not getting along and stuff, but he apologized, remember? I think that he _is_ in fact trying to be nicer to me - the rudeness is just a part of his nature that I doubt he's ever gonna get cured from."

When Olette finally looks up again I notice tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. I sigh and turn around to look for something for her to wipe her tears with.

"I don't bear any grudges to Hayner because I know who he is now," I continue, "he's not the bully he was in highschool anymore, he's trying to change to become a better person. Isn't that what's most important?" I say lastly and give Olette a tissue.

After wiping her tears and blowing her nose she finally gives me a warm smile, proving my attempts of comfort successful.

"Yeah, you're right," she says happily as she grabs my hands to hold in her own.

"Thank you, Roxas. I hope you know how good of a person you are yourself, you are truly a kind and forgiving person. I think that those kind of people are what really make this world beautiful." I don't know if it was her warm smile or her pretty words, but for some reason they made me feel extremely guilty.

The evening went unexpectedly well otherwise. Right after we finished cooking, Hayner and Olette apologized to eachother and they were back to their cheerful selves. The food got much praise, which I'm not all that surprised about even if I say so myself, and we spent the rest of our time together talking, playing games and just fooling around in general.

After everyone finally went home _way_ past midnight, I was so tired that the possibility of accidentally falling asleep tomorrow at the wheel or at work didn't sound unlikely at all. I brush my teeth a little carelessy and go directly to bed, sliding out of my clothes on the way, not bothering with the pajamas.

As I'm trying to fall asleep, Olette's words about how good of a person I am suddenly come to my mind and I feel myself get overwhelmed by guilty feelings. The events of this Friday flash through my mind and I start second guessing my dislike towards Axel. If I'm completely honest, he never really did anything that serious that would give me the right to _hate_ him. Back in the closet that day, the only thing he tried to accomplish was to keep his job, and I was actually the one who almost got us _both_ fired. What's more, even though I might be the one who actually owes _him _an apology, he's still the one who wants to apologize to _me._

I let out a frustrated growl for no-one in particular to hear and pull the blanket over my head in hopes of getting even just a few hours of sleep.

\- - - +o+ - - -

And of course I didn't get a _single_ _wink_ of sleep during the whole damn night. Thoughts of Axel and how I've been treating him these past weeks kept me awake until I could hear the seagulls singing, or more like _croaking _their morning song in the port a few miles away.

My working schedule today was supposd to be from 10:15 am to 4:30 pm, but having nothing better to do, I decided to go to work as early in the morning as I could and get something done instead.

The drive to work went as I feared. After falling asleep at almost every red light and almost running over a few grumpy grannies, I finally arrive somewhat safely at the school's parking lot.

I enter the school like some kind of ninja, looking around and hiding behind corners in case Axel walks by. If I remember correctly, his first lesson of the day should've started at 8:15, about ten minutes ago, but he's sometimes late from his own lessons so better be safe than sorry.

I know I'm acting childishly and that Axel and I really should talk things out; I owe him at least that much, but... I can't. Not just yet. I need to mentally prepare myself a bit and think about what I'm gonna say, otherwise I'll panic and end up blurting out something that'll only make everything worse. So for now, I'll just do the papers that I was supposed to do over the weekend anyways and think about my next move afterwards.

As I enter the common hall through the heavy doors like some spy straight from an action movie, I double check both corridors with offices ready to bolt in case something red catches my eye. Seeing no signs of people at all I decide that it's safe to drop my guard just so much that I can calmly walk to my own office.

When I enter the room, the first thing that catches my eye is my satchel which has been placed right in the middle of my desk. I'm surprised that Axel had the decency to return it to me as I preferred (not face-to-face), but what's even more surprising is the big note taped on the front of the satchel. It only had one word written on it with big, red letters that simply said _"OW."_

I can't help but snicker a little bit at Axel's attempt of a comic relief, but then the guilt gets the better of me again as I think of how much it must've hurt getting that box of fairly hard material thrown at you. It might be a good thing I'm a scrawny guy after all...

Sitting down by the desk I take the note and stare at it for a moment.

"_Ow_..."

Without thinking I read the word out loud to myself as I trace its red lining with my fingertips. Come to think of it, this situation sort of reminds me of the time when I struggled with forgiving Hayner back in highschool. I hated him so much and even after I gave in and helped him, I still didn't trust him for a good few years. Only in this case, Axel's never done anything to hurt me.

I suppose that I've always had difficulties with things like forgiveness and prejudice, which is why I tend to judge people before I even know them. It's always been my way of protecting myself, to put distance between me and treacherous people, but... I can't help but think that this is really stupid. That _I'm _being stupid. Or maybe childish is a better description of my behaviour.

Taking out the papers I have to do before class starts, I finally make a decision. I'll apologize to Axel today. As soon as I've collected my courage, I'll talk to him properly, without running away this time. He can't be worse than what Hayner used to be like, right? Maybe I was wrong about Axel the whole time.

Feeling my mood lifting a little I take out my red correcting pen and start correcting the papers. I start with my own class's chemistry exercise papers since I'm having chemistry with them first today. Joy.

As usual, nobody from class 2A even tried to memorize the things we went through last time and I end up failing everyone's papers except Kairi's, who actually is smart enough to remember to write her name on the paper.

I finish correcting all the other classes' papers just in the nick of time and start heading towards the chemistry class. Guilt once again washes over me as I notice myself sneaking through the hallways, trying to blend in with the crowd of students.

Eventually I reach the physics and chemistry class without getting noticed by anyone. When I finally get to sit down by my desk a wave of relief washes through me and I get the feeling that I've survived the apocalypse rather than simply walked unnoticed from my office to this classroom. I look at my watch and see the lesson should've started two minutes ago, which means no-one from class 2A is gonna show up for at least ten more minutes.

Sighing, I take out my notebook, about to start scribbling down notes of what to say to Axel later today (go ahead and call me pathetic if you want), but just as I write the first words down I hear someone enter the classroom with dragging feet. My surprise is beyond understanding when I see Sora making his way towards his own desk, looking like he'd had even less sleep than me last night. Sure enough, he manages to stumble on his own dragging feet and a loud, painful noise emerges when he face-plants right into someone's desk, knocking it over. His reaction of it all is disturbingly nonexistent.

"You okay there, Sora?" I ask him but he just gets up and wanders to his own desk by the windows. There he just stares outside like he wishes he was somewhere very far away beyond the clouds. Who knows, maybe he's thinking just that.

When I don't get any answer from the boy I assume he didn't hear me in the first place and continue writing down notes.

Just as I expected, the rest of the class shows up almost exactly ten minutes later. As soon as they sit down I begin with giving out the papers I corrected earlier.

Seifer seems to be in a rather talkative mood since he doesn't stop talking even as I start the lecture. I tell him with a somewhat stern tone that he should either take the conversation outside or be quiet. He gives me a pretty mean look but shuts up. For a short while. Not even five minutes pass and Seifer's already in full swing chatting away again with the student sitting behind him, and again, I tell him to can it and proceed with my lecture when he quiets down.

However, not even two minutes pass this time when I hear him striking up a conversation with the same guy behind him again. Fairly annoyed now, I tell him to be quiet and hope I don't have to tell him again.

Pfft. No such luck.

He starts talking almost immediately when I resume my lecture, and keeps talking for a good twenty minutes. I don't know how people view me, but at least I myself think that it takes a conciderable amount of shit for my patience to run out. Seifer's now been running that insolent mouth of his half a lesson too long and I'm starting to get really sick of it. He's not even facing forward! He seems to think that having a rather noisy debate with his classmate sitting behind him over something probably more unimportant than say, my cat's yoga lessons is more important than listening to my lecture. And let's not forget the fact that I don't have a cat.

For once, the twins are keeping their traps shut. Sora is staring out the window with his mind on other things and Vanitas is probably in a deep REM since he hasn't moved a muscle since he crashed at his desk with his head buried in his arms at the beginning of the lesson. Kairi's almost always quietly texting to someone or talking to Sora, so Seifer's left with bothering the other students sitting nearby. Oh, well... actually it doesn't really matter whether he's talking to someone sitting near him or not because his loud blabbering can be heard throughout the whole damn class and probably outside as well.

When Seifer finally makes a very loud comment followed by a howling fit of laughter which completely overlaps my teaching I lose my patience.

"Seifer! For the love of _God _is it really so hard for you to keep your mouth shut even just for once!? Can't you see you're bothering everyone else?" I snap while pointing the chalk at him in an accusing manner.

Seifer sends me a smirking glare over his shoulder but goes back to talking to his classmate like nothing happened. A little baffeled I stare at him, other students looking at me in anticipation of some kind of reaction to Seifer's rudeness. I feel my cheeks flush in anger and I put down the chalk while correcting my glasses with a shaking hand.

"I take it you understand that I have no other choice but to throw you out and mark an absence if you won't listen to me and stop bothering everyone." I say with a stern tone.

A little threatening is usually enough to shut him up permanently or in most cases he voluntarily steps outside and is gone the rest of the lesson. And as expected, making a 'tsk' noice he gets up and starts walking towards the door. Sighing I reach for my list of names to mark his absence, but I never get to it.

There isn't too much time for me to even react when I suddenly find myself violently grabbed by the collar of my shirt and smashed against the blackboard so that everything on the edge of it rattles to the ground. I hit the back of my head so hard I almost feel my consciousness bail on me, but then the fact that I'm dangling a few feet above ground with Seifer holding me in an iron grip hits me. Feeling the reality of the situation slightly warp, I desperately try to understand what just happened.

"You can try throwing me out all you want, midget." Seifer says with a dangerous tone leaning close to my left ear while pressing his fists into my chest so hard that it's difficult to breathe.

"That is, if you can." He adds.

The rest of the class starts shouting encouragements to Seifer, and Vanitas seems to have woken up from his beauty sleep since I can hear him provoke Seifer even further to do all kinds of horrible things to me, like "Break his nose!" or "Take his pants off!".

I just stay quiet. I'm so shocked that even if I tried to say something, nothing too convincing would come out anyway.

"I'm fed up with listening to your annoyingly girly voice. Who the fuck do you think you are to order me around like that, huh!?" Clearly enraged, Seifer utters the last part with a growl and hits me against the black board again so that my vision blackens for a moment.

"S-stop this right now, Seifer. I'm warning you, you won't get away with this..." I say and immediately regret it because he hits me against the blackboard a third time, even harder. I bite my lip in attempt to keep myself from fainting and send Seifer a venomous glare at the same time at which he snickers deviously.

"You just keep on bossing me around even when I clearly have the upper hand. That's quite brave, knowing that I could easily punch your brains out, wimp," he says mockingly.

I notice Seifer's not looking at me with eyes full of rage anymore, but in an amused, twisted kind of way which gives me the chills.

"I've been wondering..." He says and removes one of his hands from my collar.

When I realize what he's about to do I feel every fiber in my body tense up in terror as I reflexively grab his wrist in attempt to stop his hand from reaching my glasses.

"Whoa! What's this? You don't want me to take your precious glasses off?" He laughs.

"Don't touch them!" I scream clenching at his wrist harder, unable to think clearly anymore.

Seifer can do whatever he pleases with me, but he absolutely _can not _take my glasses off. If that were to happen, everybody would see my girly face and I'd never be taken seriously anymore. My reputation at this school would be as good as gone with the wind, and I don't even want to think about what my colleagues would think. Axel already once mistook me for a kid, I don't want him to mistake me for a girl too!

"Are you fucking serious?! No way I'm gonna miss what's beneath them after a reaction like this from you!" He howls, endless amusement shining in his eyes as he yanks his hand away from mine that was preventing him from reaching them.

That's it, it's over for me. What a pathetic way of ending my career here, and I didn't even last a month. To think that I seriously believed that I could handle this poor excuse of a class. For the first time I feel immense respect and admiration towards Axel who actually was able to survive with a student like Seifer on his class. And I've gotta give my props to Vexen as well since he also survived with a class like this for almost a whole year. To be honest though, I think I would've been just fine if it wasn't for Seifer.

After I think that, a sad feeling of regret washes over me as I remember that I never got to talk things through with Axel, and I probably won't have the courage to do so after this either. It's sad, really.

I close my eyes in defeat and prepare to be the laughing stock of my own class.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Astonished by the almost painfully familiar voice coming from the doorway I open my eyes and see a certain redhead rushing towards us at an alarming speed.

"Let him go right now!" Axel shouts.

"Shit-!" I hear Seifer curse as soon as he notices Axel lunging at him.

Dropping me in the process, he somehow manages to dodge Axel and makes a run out of the class like a stung pig. Instead of going after Seifer, Axel manages to catch me by my arms before I crash on the floor, which I appreciate since I wouldn't have had the strength to land safely on my feet.

A boisterous uproar breaks out in the class in excitement of the situation and the noise makes my head hurt really bad for some reason.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I flinch a little when Axel suddenly roars out to the whole class and to my amazement, the whole class goes eerily quiet immediately.

I had heard from the other teachers about the respect that all the students have towards Axel, but to think that he had this kind of power even over class 2A is just unbelievable. I can't help but fall in some kind of awestricken daze for a moment while he helps me get up properly and out of the classroom.

After guiding me to sit down on one of the benches outside of the classroom he heads back to close the door after us.

"If even _one_ of you is missing by the time I get back, then you can consider your sorry asses expelled. Every single one of you."

Axel gives to the now completely silent class a final announcement that by the sound of his voice almost guarantees their best behaviour before shutting the door behind him.

Letting out a clearly frustrated sigh Axel walks over to stand right in front of me. I dare not look up. I'm too disoriented by conflicting feelings raging inside me; shame, guilt, panic, fear and uncertainty. But I'll have to admit, what I'm feeling the most right now is relief and gratitude towards Axel for stopping Seifer. He saved me, and that might be the reason I can't find the courage to look him in the eyes. I didn't mean to show him my weak, pathetic side...

"You're shaking."

Flinching I instinctively look up and to my surprise I don't see an angry or judging face, but a gentle, worried expression looking down at me.

"Can I sit down?" He asks and nodding, I steer my gaze back down to my feet.

"I'll trust you not to run away and throw something at me this time."

Laughing a little at his humorous remark I instantly feel just a little more comfortable as he sits down beside me.

"I think there's some things between the two of us that need to get sorted out..." He starts and I decide to take the lead from there since I owe him in more ways than one now that it's come to this.

"About that I... I'm so sorry Axel."

"Wait, what? _You're _sorry?!" He asks in disbelief. I decide to look him in the eyes as I speak and continue.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I acted so childishly. I'm afraid I might've misjudged you right from the start when I didn't even know you properly. I'm not this kind of person really, I just... I don't know what got into me."

"No no no wait, I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry here! I've acted like some kind of creepy rapist towards you and then you come and say _you're_ sorry?" Axel says while looking completely lost.

"No, I really mean it. I was being very irrational; I didn't mean to..."

"Hold your horses for a moment, Roxas! This isn't- I mean you're not supposed to-..."

Silenced I watch him desperately trying to figure out what to say as he proceeds to scratching his head awkwardly. He looks so flustered that it's almost funny.

"Well... I _did_ throw my satchel at you, so I'm sorry about that," I try, easing the situation for him a little by reminding him of what happened last time. He manages to laugh a little and looks at me with a slightly pained but calm expression.

"There you go again..." he sighs. "Seriously, it feels like all we're doing is apologize to each other from time to time," he points out.

I think about it for a second and yeah, the first time we actually got to talk to eachother was after Axel apologized to me on my first day, and after that we haven't been on the most peaceful terms.

"Pffft!"

I don't know if it's from the relief or just because we're both so fed up with all the drama we've been through, but either way, the fit of laughter we both break into is practically unstoppable.

We laugh and laugh and laugh, until tears appear in our eyes. Then we stop, but as soon as our gazes meet, we crack up again.

"So... whaddaya say we start over as friends?" He says while desperately trying to recover from all the laughing.

"Sounds good to me," I say, wiping off tears from my eyes.

"Let's try to not kill each other for a little longer than one day this time, right Roxy?"

"Call me Roxas and it shouldn't be a problem."

"Naah... I'm already settled with Roxy. Deal with it, or do something about it," Axel says smirking.

"Well don't blame me if I do!" I say, punching his arm playfully. I decide to let him have his way with the nickname just this once. I've been called worse by students lately so it hardly irks me.

Seriously... For the first time in _forever_ I can honestly say that I feel at peace. I don't know why, but for some reason this whole thing I went through with Axel had been bugging me more than it should have. I've been on bad- and even worse terms with people that used to be closer to me before, but it didn't bother me all that much. Yet this time I seemed to waste a lot of my time thinking about my ruined relationship with Axel. I wonder why that is...

Getting up from the bench, Axel offers me his hand which I take and he helps me up.

But... something's wrong...

"Ugh..."

I grab my head as a sudden immense pain strikes through it like a thousand punches to the face.

"Hey, what's the matter? You okay there, Roxy?" I hear Axel's worried voice as if he's talking from inside a can.

"M-my head... it hu-..."

Right then for some reason my voice just cuts off and at the same time my legs go completely limp.

"Holy shit-!" I hear Axel curse at the same time as I feel my strength disappear. I wait for the painful crash with the floor, but it never comes as Axel manages to catch me before I even have time to get selfconscious about it.

"The back of your freaking head is bleeding!"

Huh...? My head is...?

After that I can hear Axel talking to me, but I can't really make out what he's trying to say. His voice sounds like it's really far away or like he's talking to me from behind walls...

The next things that happen all feel like a set of fast-forwarded dreams that somehow involve me being carried bridal-style to a place that smells like detergent and the stuff you clean windows with. For a second, everything is white and bright and I can hear multiple people around me, although I can't make out who the people are. The next second everything is dark and quiet and I think that I might've fallen asleep.

The only thing I could hear for unknown reasons was Axel's voice calling out to me, even from the deep darkness of sleep.


	5. Axel's secret

**A/N**

**So, here is the 5th chapter. I'm sorry there hasn't been any major development in Axel's and Roxas's relationship, but in the next chapter I will have them get SOMEWHERE even if it's the last thing I do, I promise.**

**I've been thinking about some other pairings that I'd like to include in the story, and I'm determned to write some Soriku in there somewhere with maybe some XemSaix, but Demyx is a major problem for me. I can't decide whether I want him with Zexion or Xigbar. I usually ship him with Zexion, but I've kind of grown to like his relationship with Xigbar this far in the story, so should I develop their relationship to the next level or keep it 100% friendship? Help?**

**And thanks to Kunoichi21, for once again beta reading this chapter. Without her, I would've let some REALLY MORTIFYING mistakes pass to the story. O_O**

**I don't recommend this story to anyone under the age of 18~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS****, FINAL FANTASY ****OR ANY OF ****THE**** CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 5: Axel's secret

There's probably no need for me to state the obvious, but you could say that I've been through a lot of new and shocking things since I started working at the Cornerstone Bay Secondary High. Getting stuck in a closet in the principal's office with my gay coworker and having my ass more or less handed to me by a student bully during the first month are both very impressive accomplishments if you ask me.

From the latter, I'm still recovering. It's been two days since I got the back of my head smashed by the Broncox kid, and I'm going back to work today. It almost feels like I've time traveled through most of the workweek when I've actually just been lying at the hospital because of the concussion. If I had any say in the matter, I would've been ready to go home the moment I woke up and back to work the next day, but the doctor wouldn't let me, obviously. He said that it was essential to make sure I didn't get any internal bleedings in my head, so I was stuck there for a couple of days.

Anyway, I called Saïx yesterday from the hospital upon recieving the information of being let out soon, and told him that I'd be ready to show up for work the next day. Saïx sounded a bit grumpy because apparently he was the one who had to get someone to substitute me. I don't know how he took care of it, but according to him there isn't anyone in the whole school with enough experience who could stand in for me. Saïx then told me that he had thought of dealing with all my classes himself, but couldn't because he's far too busy to do anything else besides his own work, and he's technically not a teacher at all, so there's that too. Then I heard that Zexion, the literature teacher, had tried but was also too inexperienced to be able to get the education anywhere. Even Axel had assigned to help, but all he could do was watch over them as they did their exercises. He was the only one who had volunteered to work past his own working hours, so I guess I'll have to thank him later for that...

This morning at 10 am when I park my car in my usual spot at the school's parking lot, I notice something out of the ordinary. There's a police car parked right beside the principal's car on the other side of the lot. At first I thought that Demyx had forgotten to turn off the alarm again before entering the second building; he does that a lot since he's usually the first person to enter in the morning, and apparently his favorite place to play his sitar is in the library situated there. It's probably because nobody usually visits the library that early, which means Demyx can play to his heart's content without anybody complaining about it. Besides, the couches there happen to be even more fluffy and comfortable than the beds in the nurse's office. Were it not for the things that happened this Monday, I would've gone with that explanation as to why the police would be here.

It's been awhile since I last was in contact with any official authority. I have a tendency to forget things that traumatize me, so I can't remember exactly when it was. Not that it bothers me in any way though, I kinda prefer it like that.

Either way, I'm _more_ than prepared to get things regarding Seifer straightened out, so it doesn't matter what happened to me in the past. The saying "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger" has started to grow on me after all. Besides, it's not like I had anything better to do lying in bed for a couple of days than think about how to get this mess sorted out when I go back to work. Well, I guess that's gonna work out on its own pretty much without me having to lift a finger.

In contrast to my relatively depressing past of being bullied, harassed and abused in more ways than one, ever since my employment here, I've been feeling a lot happier. It's like I've been completely reborn from the stressful me who was constantly nervous and suspicious of almost anything that moved or talked. Maybe it's from the shock of going through one traumatic experience after another? Or perhaps I've just stopped caring and my mind is shutting itself off inside and out by giving me false impressions of contentment. Whatever it is, I don't care. I decide to just simply enjoy this feeling and for the first time in what feels like ages, I let an honest smile spread itself on my face as I look at the school building from the same exact spot as I did the first time I came here for the interview. Then I remember my first encounter with Axel and I can't help but smile even wider. To think that I was so hateful towards him in the beginning... The fact that he mistook me for a student annoyed and angered me so much back then for no valid reason at all; it's not his fault that I look like this after all. I scratch the back of my head, a little ashamed of myself for being so judgemental towards him.

Suddenly an unexpected feeling of anxiety washes over me and I freeze for a moment. It's the same kind of rejecting feeling that I subconsciously 'labelled' Axel with when I first saw him. It strongly reminds me of something, I can't say what exactly, but it's definitely some kind of déjà vu.

Now that I think about it, my brain's been doing that-rejecting Axel every time I see him or hear his voice, making me anxious. I can't put it into words, but there's something about him that just makes me nervous. If I absolutely _had_ to describe it in some way, then I guess it's almost like when you can't tell if you've met a person before or not, and you're forgetting that you actually really hated or really liked that person. In my case, the feeling is unfortunately more negative than positive. I didn't realize it at first, but now my subconsciousness seems to be trying to remind me of something that I seem to have forgotten. It's really unsettling.

Almost walking right into the entry doors from thinking too much, I enter the school a little disoriented. However, the sight greeting me when I enter the lobby has me stopping dead in my tracks in surprise.

I've started noticing that the more I spend time at the school with the other teachers and students, the less things manage to amaze me. Despite that, I can almost _not_ hold back the snicker that nearly forces its way out at the situation right in front of me. It's a rather amusing scene of an extremely furious Xigbar, chasing a hysterical Demyx, with a chair around the lobby. The sight is so hilarious that if I were a little bit less concerned about Demyx's safety, I would probably even laugh out loud. It's good to see these two so energetic so early in the morning though. The fact that Xigbar is chasing his colleague around with an object that is meant to be sat on, not hitting people, isn't as shocking as the fact that almost nobody's paying them any attention whatsoever. Rikku's just like always, sitting behind the counter doing something that looks more important than it probably is, pretending not to see or hear anything that's happening around her. There are some students who've come earlier to hang out or study too, and some of them even look up and offer the duo a small grin or laugh sometimes, but apparently they also seem to be used to seeing their teachers behaving like some wild animals, so what am I to do in this situation anyway?

"I've had enough of your shit, Demyx! It's time for you to pay for your mistake of being born!"

"Noooooo! Get away from me!"

"C'mere you little fucklet! I'll teach you the ways of a successful musician by stretching your vocal cords to extreme lengths!" Xigbar roars while chasing poor Demyx, swinging the chair in the air above his head in a threatening manner, almost hitting a bypassing student who - just in the nick of time - manages to dodge him.

"Noooooooo! Stop chasing me, stupid Xigbar!" Demyx cries while desperately trying to get away from his pursuer with his beloved sitar under his arm.

"Accept your punishment like a good boy and I'll consider not killing you yet!"

"You think I'm an idiot?! You'll kill me anyway!"

"Impressive deduction for someone who has an IQ equal to room temperature!"

"That's not true! You're just a grumpy grandpa who doesn't know any better!"

"G-grandpa?! Why you- just wait until I catch you, I'm gonna baptize you in your own tears and rename you after my most intimate body part!"

"Eeeeew nooooo! Leave me alone! Somebody help meeeeee!"

Just as I'm about to seriously consider going between those two before Demyx ceases to exist, someone taps me lightly on the shoulder.

"So this is where they ran off."

I look over my shoulder and see a very exhausted looking Axel who's also fixated his eyes on the two idiots now running around one of the round tables with a few unlucky students sitting around it. The same anxiety I was talking about earlier makes itself known to me instantaneously when I look at him, but I swallow it down stubbornly.

"Good morning to you too, Axel," I say teasingly as I brush his hand off in a playful manner. "What've you been up to all night? You look like you've received the same treatment that Demyx is going to get soon."

"Why thank you, Roxy. You, on the other hand, look a lot better than I was expecting. How's your head now?" He asks with a slightly worried expression.

"It's a lot better, I still have to take pain killers regularly though." I say, smiling sheepishly, and touch the back of my head; I wince a little upon realizing it's still a bit sore.

"Glad to hear it's better at least." Axel says relaxing his shoulders that I notice had been tense up until now. "By the way, I was ordered to inform you that the police are here. They want to hear your part of Seifer's case with their own ears. I already got questioned, so when you're done with your first lesson, go see them in the principal's office and spill the whole thing. With a little luck, we might finally get rid of Seifer for good." Saying that, he gives me a look that suggests I tell them nothing else but the absolute truth, which I no doubt am going to do, of course.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I say with a small, a little nervous smile and decide that now might be the right time to thank Axel properly for looking out for me lately. "And uhmm, thank you, I guess," I add, feeling a blush already surfacing, and I look away for a second to hide it.

"For what, passing on the message?" he says with a laugh.

"No, stupid. For... you know, stopping Seifer and... everything after that."

"After... oooh, you mean when I had to carry you bridal-style all the way to the nurse's office like a damsel in distress? Sure, no problem!" Axel says with an excessively chipper voice, clearly mocking me.

"So... you really did carry me. That's... just _perfect_." I mumble looking down in shame. Apparently it wasn't enough to be rescued from being attacked by a student, but I actually had to go through the disgrace of being carried like a little sissy too.

"You know, you're surprisingly heavy despite being such a little guy, that's very interesting," Axel says holding his chin as if in deep thought, and I give him a snort.

"Good. I hope you had a really hard time carrying me the whole way," I reply a little bitterly, trying not to sound all _too_ offended at the same time. At that Axel laughs heartily and once again taps me on the shoulder, in an apologetic way this time.

"Sorry, Roxy. I just couldn't resist teasing you a little."

Because of certain occurrences in the past, I've always been an extremely judging person, so bonding with people has, of course, always been one hell of a problem for me, if not outright impossible. So I let out a few giggles and decide not to get too annoyed with Axel; I suppose a little friendly jesting is always okay.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm getting somewhat used to it." I smile, looking him in the eyes and raise one eyebrow.

"That's a relief, ´cause I just decided to make it my favorite kind of entertainment," he says and winks at me playfully. For some reason, I feel a small spark of the anxious feeling again in the back of my head. I _swear_, there has to be something important that I'm forgetting...

"Just remember this, from here on you have to tell me _right away _if you start feeling sick or anything of the sort so I can make sure you stay around and entertain me from here onward, are we clear?" Axel says the last part while maintaining a supposedly strict, parental expression which I think he does mostly to pick on me rather than out of concern. Ignoring the still lingering anxiety I get ready for the verbal battle that I sense is on its way.

"Just who do you think you are, my mom? Are you gonna come running to me when I'm in need and kiss where it hurts too?" It comes naturally for me to answer his teasing with a little teasing back, which surprises me a little to be honest. I didn't know that I was capable of doing that in the first place.

"That depends a lot on where you want me to kiss and how much in need you are." Suddeny our conversation takes a new turn when Axel lowers his voice and gives my previous teasing a rather bold comeback. I don't know whether it's my pride, my stubbornness or something else entirely that makes me continue this game we started.

"I'm assuming we're still in the reality where you try to ease my pain, not take pleasure from watching me suffer," I sneer at him.

"Why of course, Roxy, what else could I _possibly_ be implying?" he retorts with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe you should find out first how I feel about the whole idea of you kissing any part of me before _implying_ anything?"

"What if I said that I have a pretty good idea of how _both_ you and I are feeling about the idea?" As Axel says this, he slowly moves a bit closer which stirs up something inside me that scares me to death, yet oddly enough, excites me at the same time.

"And what if I decide not to believe you?" I fold my arms in front of me in a sassy sort of way and mirror the haughty smirk he's giving me.

Before you say anything, I'd like to enlighten you by stating that what I'm doing with Axel now is probably more or less considered as flirting, and I do realize that it goes against my nature and every possible way of thinking that I've ever had in my entire life. More importantly though, why would he even throw comments such as it "depending on where I want him to kiss and how much in need I am-..."

... Okay, I admit that I _might_'ve lead him on just a little by accident, but still!

After my fairly unbeatable retort I can almost hear the victory bells ringing in my head. I'm quite sure that he won't dare take this any further from here, which means I'll win this little "game" of ours. That is why my mind suddenly stops working completely when he in fact _doesn't_ show any signs of giving up, but instead moves even _closer_ until his face is just a few inches away from mine. He looks deep into my eyes, capturing my whole being into those green orbs in the process, while I can practically breathe his breath that luckily doesn't stink. I swear that I would probably feel less intimidated inside a cage full of hungry lions than being here, stared down by Axel's piercing gaze. Flashing me another of those devious smirks he leans close enough to whisper in my ear.

_"Then I suppose I'll have to show you."_

When he whispers that, I feel my whole body react in a way it never has before. An electric shock spreads throughout my whole body, which I feel rushing from the bottom of my stomach to my fingertips and all the way down to my toes. My face hits a temperature that would put even the sun to shame, and my heart is probably literally beating a mile a minute. Something like a combination of anticipation and fear starts dwelling inside me, and I'm seriously worried that I might collapse from the intensity of it all.

Just when my legs are about to give way, we're interrupted by a crash so loud that even Axel almost jumps through the roof from the startle. We both steer our attention towards the two rampaging hooligans that seem to have taken their game of cat and mouse to the reception desk. The crash was caused by Rikku's computer screen hitting one of the file holders which were both pulled off the desk onto the floor. Demyx seems to have stumbled on a cord which pulled the screen and the holder with it. The amount of noise rises to a critical level when Rikku starts screaming obcenities at the two who simply run towards their next good object to run around.

Shaking my head violently to rearrange my state of mind, and taking one step away from the redhead I force myself to calm down and focus on the other two teachers making a racket instead.

"S-Shouldn't we stop them?" I ask Axel, a little shaken up while witnessing the prelude of a possible brutal murder scene.

"...Well, I really don't know about that, since Demyx is the one at fault this time." He answers incredibly indifferently, almost like he doesn't care at all that he was just seconds ago flirting with me so obviously. It makes me want to strangle him, but I decide to just do that in my own head instead and continue the conversation.

"Why? What did he do?" I ask.

"He was being a pest to everybody in the whole common hall and Xigbar just happened to have the shortest fuse," Axel says with a slightly bitter tone before adding, "And he also happens to have his office right across Demyx's, in where said idiot was adjusting his sitar rather loudly."

"But... I can't imagine that merely adjusting a sitar would be _that _intolerable, no matter how loud it is." I comment while giving Axel a look of slight disbelief.

"It is when the adjuster decides to experiment on his opera skills with every string he adjusts; at times it even sounded like he was only trying his very best to mess with us big time. Moreover, thanks to Dems, I doubt anyone here's ever gonna look at the Beatles the same way anymore." Axel finishes with a sigh and I express my understanding by simply uttering "oh."

As you know, eventually all good things have to come to an end, and this applies to Demyx as well, when he finally trips over his own feet and is left in the hands of a Xigbar so furious, it's beyond all form of reason. Cursing the musician through all nine layers of hell rather colorfully, Xigbar forces Demyx down on his back by straddling him to the floor. When the older man proceeds to trying to shove the instrument down the poor sitarist's throat I give Axel an extremely concerned look, and by the looks of his own rather alarmed face he also seems to know that something must be done.

"Okay, maybe we'll have to go in between those two after all," Axel says as he starts running towards them, with me following right behind.

When we reach the pile consisting of violently flailing limbs, Axel grabs Xigbar from behind and I get in front of Demyx to be some sort of protection, but in the end I just manage to stand there uselessly, trying to look as firm as I can.

"How _dare _you come in between me and serving justice, you damn double-crossers?! Lemme at 'im right this fucking instant!" Xigbar roars while trying his best to get loose from Axel's grip.

"Calm the fuck down and we'll reconsider the very idea of you two in the same building," Axel huffs while having obvious difficulties with restricting Xigbar's movements, seeing as they're about the same size, and most likely also on same strength levels. Demyx, in turn, has scooted closer to my back and is clinging to my arm, and it probably is a rather comical sight considering _our_ size difference.

"I am perfectly _CALM!_ I'm just gonna feed the godforsaken guitar to him!" Xigbar thrashes aggressively and Axel has to further adjust his grip on the older male a few times in the process.

"I'm telling you, it's a _sitar!_" Demyx sobs from behind me and I feel a little pity for him, since I really don't think that Demyx did anything on purpose. He's just a very typical example of a person who doesn't think too far ahead, which I really can relate to after you know, _frying _my phone and all.

"It can be a fucking jungle drum for all I care!" Xigbar spits even more enraged when Demyx speaks up, giving him a look that could kill. As expected, a startled whimper only emerges from the mullethead as he hides himself behind me again.

"What in the world is this blasted commotion you're putting up here?!"

All of us stop and look towards where the annoyed interrogation came from and see a very pissed Saïx rushing our way. Rikku probably called him over here judging from the same pissed expression she's currently giving us from beside the reception desk, which is now just a part of a greater mess that the two troublemakers had caused.

"Tsk..." Xigbar clicks his tongue in exasperation upon realizig that he's probably gonna get in some sort of trouble now that Saïx's been involved. I, on the other hand, only feel relieved that someone's come to put an end to this madness.

"Saïx! Now, for just _once_ am I glad to see you or what!" Axel remarks voicing my thoughts exactly and turns to look at the vice principal directly, turning Xigbar around with him to the older man's inconvenience.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the first part of that phrase, Axel." Saïx gives the redhead a sour look and continues even more sourly, "Now, would someone _care_ to explain to me what's happening here and why I was called by the clerk to come and stop an eventual _natural disaster?" _He steers his blaming gaze at Xigbar and Demyx, probably already guessing what's been going on.

"Xiggy suddenly just lost his mind is what happened," Demyx says with a pathetic, whiny voice which manages to push the wrong buttons on Xigbar's patience once again as he starts thrashing about in newly found rage.

"Oh, don't even start you little dipshit! I wasn't teaching pilates to teenage girls the whole fucking morning to end up listening to you howling in unison with your damn banjo during my coffee break!" Xigbar's sharp comment earns a humored snort from Axel, which he, by the sounds of it, tried his best to hide. I admit that I, too, have difficulties in holding in my laughter when I imagine Xigbar teaching pilates to teenage girls.

"A _sitar_! It's a _sitar_!" Demyx cries from behind my back, too shocked to be amused.

"Silence! Both of you!" I hear Saïx rising his voice for real for the first time ever, and I think I get now why he bears the title of the vice principal. His aura is almost the same as Mr. Grayreed's; not as powerful, but demanding and _way _scarier.

A deep, annoyed sigh escapes the blue haired man as he furrows his brows, closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose in irritation. However, after pulling himself together he looks up again and starts scolding and passing out orders like he usually does.

"Xigbar, do I _really _have to tell you that this is already the second time this week that you've tried to kill Demyx? I'm sending you home for the day, and use your time off to think about doing something to that temper of yours." Saïx says glaring sternly at the ponytailed man. I find Saïx's order a bit funny, since he sounds just like a mother scolding her son. What makes it even more funny is the fact that Xigbar is at least twenty years older than his superior.

"Now, may I just ask-" Xigbar starts but is cut off.

"You may _not,_" Saïx says with a dark tone."Demyx will be the one to take care of the rest of your lessons today."

"What?!" Both Demyx and Xigbar exclaim in unison.

"You heard me. Demyx will be in charge for not only his own music lessons today, but Xigbar's PE as well and that is _final_."

"B-but I don't know the first thing about being sporty and stuff!" Demyx whines.

Turning away from Xigbar and facing me, or actually Demyx who's still partly hiding behind me, Saïx rises a brow and gives him a look of total disbelief.

"You claim _that_ after outrunning Xigbar just a few minutes ago, who happens to be, among other things, an ex-_sprinter _of competitive level_?" _Saïx hisses.

"Emphasizing the word _'former'_." I hear Axel joking which Xigbar answers with a tug from his arms and a cranky retort.

"Don't push it, flamesilocks. You can unhand me now, I won't attack the little bugger."

Releasing Xigbar a little hesitantly, Axel is pushed back a bit harshly by the older teacher who just glares at the sitarist hiding behind me. Uttering a frustrated 'hmph' the eyepatched man points one threatening index finger at poor Demyx.

"Someday, you little fucktard. Someday." He utters with a grumpy tone and leaves towards the common hall. He's most likely just gonna get his things and leave, like he was told to do.

When the door leading to the common hall slams shut after Xigbar, Demyx finally leaves my side (or back) and lets out a very audible sigh of relief that he most likely was holding in the whole time Xigbar was in the room.

"Don't relax just yet Demyx, I believe you have things to take care of. If I remember correctly, the boys of class 3C have reserved the stadium as of 10:30 which you're almost running late from, so move it." Saïx says giving the musician a pointy look after checking the time on his wrist watch. Demyx just looks at Saïx with watery eyes like he just got news that someone close to him died.

"B-but... I have orchestral practice with class 1A! How am I supposed to-?"

"Figure it out." Saïx cuts him off coldly and turns to me and Axel.

"You two, get going. You have your own duties to worry about." After giving out his last order to us, Saïx leaves through the same door as Xigbar and an overwhelming silence falls over the three of us still standing in the messed up lobby. Of course there's always the clamor coming from chatting students all around, but that's almost considered as silence compared to the racket earlier.

Scratching my head in slight uneasiness I give both Axel and Demyx my regards and start walking towards my own class, which I'm about to run late from too.

\- - - +o+ - - -

Later, after a rather tiring lesson of chemistry with an almost as tiring bunch of first year students, I find myself sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Grayreed and Saïx. We're accompanied by two police officers, one tall blonde, and one shorter and bulkier with brown hair.

It's just like I thought, they're here to hear about what happened on Monday. Remembering what Axel also said earlier, I tell them everything, from when Seifer started his disturbing, to when I woke up in the hospital. The whole time when I talk, one of the cops just listens to me closely, quietly taking notes, while the other one asks me questions occasionally when needed be. Mr. Grayreed and Saïx sit there listening quietly, aside from Saïx who's writing down his own notes with his usual grumpy expression.

After getting the story over and done with, the police ask me if I want to press charges for assault, but I decide I don't. As much as one part of me wants to take revenge on Seifer, an even bigger part of me doesn't want to be the one to ruin a young person's future with a criminal record. So the whole case is closed with Seifer being permanently expelled, and class 2A getting a long, reprimanding speech from the two cops.

Throughout the rest of the day, the police men, whom I later learned were called Biggs and Wedge, followed me wherever I went during my shift. They were always beside me when I taught or went to my office to do paperwork. They even went as far as eating lunch with me at the school canteen, and they wouldn't let Axel or anyone else near me, which they claimed was because of the mission. I'm not saying that I _mind _or anything, in fact, Biggs and Wedge turned out to be quite a jolly duo and we ended up chatting about various things such as movies, games, and our taste in music. They also shared some of their own experiences in some of their most action filled missions, and in turn they asked about my own personal life, all for the sake of further investigations of this case, of course.

When the bell rings after my last lesson of the day, Biggs and Wedge finally take their leave, wishing me all the best as they do. Stretching out my arms I let a long yawn out and notice that the sun's already beginning to set outside, coloring the whole view seen through the window with a warm, orange tint. Thinking it's time for me to pack up and leave for the day too, I start collecting my belongings.

When I lock the door to the laboratory and turn around, I walk right into a tall person standing in the middle of the aisle. Before falling on my butt in the process, as my first reaction I grab my glasses instead of trying to land safely. The considerably larger person manages to grab my arm before I fall though, and I only end up making a moronic sound instead when I hit the other persons chest when he pulls me towards him.

"Gyaargh! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goin-..." I feel my eyes widening as I realize I bumped right into the principal himself.

"M-M-Mr. Grayreed! I'm terribly sorry, I d-didn't see you at all!" Completely forgetting how to control my flailing arms I focus on trying to look as sorry as possible, but when I see the principal's calm, slightly smiling face I manage to settle down a bit.

"Now now, it's okay. You shouldn't be so reserved Roxas," Xemnas laughs. "I've just come to have a short talk with you, regarding the case with Seifer Broncox."

Tilting my head a bit I give the principal a confused look.

"Sure, but... didn't we get everything in order already? Like I said, I don't want to press charges or anything..." I start but trail off as I see Xemnas raising his hand to wave dismissively at what I say.

"Yes, you're right that the case is closed, at least for now, but there are a few things that I want you to know about."

The principal's expression suddenly darkens dramatically and I swallow, deciding that listening obediently to what Mr. Grayreed has to say might be a good idea.

"Acually, I came to warn you, Roxas." He looks straight at me with serious eyes and I flinch a little at his statement, but remain quiet while looking at him, hinting that I'm all ears.

"I don't think you've ever heard of the Disciplinary Commitee, have you?" he asks and, I just shake my head.

"They're the self-proclaimed guardians of supposed 'discipline and order' around here and the other prefectures of Twilight Island. Some people see them as the most wanted criminals in all of the country, and some call them the saviors of peace and justice, but the truth is that they're just an exceptionally large bunch of thieves and rapists who use violence to get what they want, though. Seifer is the son and heir of their current leader." After that, I can't help but cut in when curiosity gets the better of me.

"How do you know that? Have you met the leader?" I ask, not breaking eye contact even once, which I tend to do a lot when I talk with other people who I'm not that familiar with.

"No I haven't, but we have someone who shares some history with them prior to working here. He told the vice principal as well as myself about the Disciplinary Commitee when Seifer enrolled at our school a few years ago, and he requested for responsibility over the Broncox kid himself."

As Mr. Grayreed finishes that sentence, I swallow again, only harder this time. Suspicion washing over me like a tsunami wave, the inquiry that would prove my guess correct finds its way out of my system.

"And that person is... could it be-?"

"Axel." Mr. Grayreed says plainly. When I just stare at him with big, shocked eyes he continues.

"Nobody else knows about this since it's very sensitive information, so I'm asking you to keep this a secret from the other teachers if you don't want to put anybody else in danger. And now that you know about the truth, you'll have to be extremely careful from now on, too."

A little bit recovered from the shock of everything, I just nod slowly, which feels like the only thing I'm capable of doing.

"Axel personally came and spoke to me after lunch today; he was the one who asked me to talk to you about the truth behind Seifer's family. I wouldn't have told you about anything if it was for me, but Axel promised to take responsibility, so if you have any say in the matter, talk to him."

When Mr. Grayreed's done talking he turns his back to me and starts walking away, so a little hurriedly I raise my voice to ask him one more thing.

"Why didn't Axel just talk to me in person?"

Xemnas halts but doesn't turn around.

"Axel seems to be under the impression that you have trust issues regarding him, so he thought that if it came directly from me, you would take the situation much more seriously." As that sentence sinks in, a painful sting of guilt strikes through my chest like a reminder of how poorly I've treated Axel, when all he's ever done for me is help me in different ways. I'm still a bit shaken up and generally confused from our last conversation though, but all in all, he's only been good to me.

"Why did he want me to know?" I ask.

"That, I'm afraid, you'll have to ask him yourself."

Then Mr. Grayreed continues to stroll down the hallway and enters the glass corridor leading to the main building. When I can't hear his steps anymore I finally walk to the nearest wall and lean on it while supporting my head with my hand, trying to comprehend everything I just learned.

What in the world would Axel have to do with a criminal gang like, what was it called again, the Disciplinary Commitee? Is he a gang member too, or maybe some kind of spy? No that can't be it, he _did_ imply that he wanted to get rid of Seifer earlier when we spoke today... Or is he a victim of the gang too and just wanted to enlighten me?

Even if I repeat in my head everything Xemnas just told me over and over again, I still come to the same conclusion every time. I can't decide what to make of all this with a story full of holes. I think Axel and I have to talk.


	6. A fatal challenge

**A/N **

**Here's a new chapter of Distorted Teacher for you and as promised, Axel and Roxas get to progress a little in their relationship ;)**

**And thank you again Kunoichi21, without your beta reading, this story wouldn't be the same. It looks like I'm still a bit bad at getting even some of the basics right... ^^'**

**I don't recommend this story to anyone under the age of 18~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 6: A fatal challenge**

Never would I have guessed that I would be in this sort of situation again so soon. I mean, howdifficultcan it be for Axel and myself to stay on good terms, even just for _one_ _freaking day? _I honestly wouldn't be the least bit surprised if we held some kind of world record of not getting along, while still miraculously maintaining a friendly relationship. Ridiculous.

As I think that, I continue stomping around the school angrily, scanning the hallways in search for the redhead while I try not to explode from rage in the process. Axel's been avoiding, or more like straight out _hiding_ from me the whole morning after I started asking him questions about the Disciplinary Commitee, and I'm getting really tired of it.

Looking at the nearest clock hanging in the hallway I notice that I've already used almost half of my lunchbreak on the damn bastard. Had I known that he'd be this difficult to track down, I wouldn't have let him run away from me in the first place during the first break. To be precise, I blindly let him go when he said he had some unfinished business to take care of in the library. When he didn't check back with me, I went to the library during our next break. When I didn't see him there, I checked his office and the lobby but to no avail. A little suspicious, I then went through ALL of his usual hangout spots but no, he wasn't even in his own classroom! Only the students had been left there by themselves to do some 'self-studying', or that was what they claimed Axel had told them to do. At that moment I understood that I had been deceived, and that's where my last bit of patience snapped, blew up and took off into space from which it won't return until I've beat up - I mean, had a word with the damn rascal.

What irks me the most is the fact that Axel had went and ensured the principal that he'd take full responsibility, and Mr. Grayreed himself told me to turn to Axel if I had any questions as well. So_ why_ would he just go and make promises if he didn't have the _slightest _intention of standing behind his words? Besides, it's not as if he's suffering from anything here! _I'm_ the one who got involved with something that might be Axel's _own _problem, so I have every right to know!

With absolutely no progress whatsoever of finding the jerk, I return to my office with a fuming head and sit down at the desk with crossed legs while muttering sourly under my breath. I should probably go and eat, but I'm far too furious to be able to. Besides, I already checked the canteen twice before everywhere else since Axel's rarely late from lunch. In fact, he's almost always the first person along with Xigbar and sometimes Luxord to get there, but apparently not today.

Growling under my breath angrily, I pull out my phone and try focusing on playing a game instead. I've become quite addicted to this new trend of installing apps and playing games since getting a smartphone. The game I'm into now is a quite recently released one where the goal is to eliminate rows of different colored orbs by shooting them with orbs of the same color under a limited amount of time. Usually this helps me to collect my thoughts and relax, especially before going to bed, but after only a short while I realize, to my extreme irritation, that my annoyed state of mind is interfering with my ability to progress in the game. Even more put off, I decide to just stare at the slightly open door to my office as if it was the source of all evil in the world. Who knows, maybe I'll develop some psychic abilities by trying to set the door on fire with sheer willpower, or even better, maybe catch the sneak himself. He has his office right next to mine after all.

Even if it might be pretty obvious by now, but I think I forgot to mention that I came _once again _to work several hours earlier just so that I could talk to Axel, but I suppose it was all for nothing in the end. I _could've_ just showed up at work when my actual shift starts of course, but paranoia was starting to get to me. It got to the point when I had to look out my window every ten seconds to make sure I didn't have any men in suits aiming at me from rooftops with snipers. When I drove here, I also noticed that I was constantly glancing in the mirrors behind me to make sure I didn't have any followers. - So yeah, just another reason for me to be royally pissed off...

"Have you by the way noticed that something's up with Axel today? He's acting weird."

I almost jump right out of my chair when I hear someone mention the idiot's name not too far away outside my office.

"Axel has _always_ been one of the more... peculiar ones. Are you sure you're not just looking too much into things again?"

"No, I'm serious. He's being too... how should I put it? Invisible. He's not being the usual eyesore. I've only seen him once today, and even then he was acting elusively."

You can say that again, I think to myself and scoot closer to the door while trying not to make too much noise. Pressing my back against the wall I listen to the conversation on the other side and recognize the two voices belonging to Xaldin Locke, the teacher of history and philosophy, and Luxord Wright the English teacher.

"Hmm... now that you mention it, I must say that I haven't seen Axel at all myself today," Luxord hums and even without looking, I know he's scratching the short stub on his chin in a way he always does when he's thinking or debating with someone over something.

"I only saw him just minutes ago in Xigbar's office and that's the only time I've seen him. Don't know what he was doing there though, and Xigbar himself was nowhere to be seen."

Aha! I should've known to look inside the offices of the other teachers too. That's probably where Axel's been hiding all this time in between his own lessons that goddamn smartass...

"That is weird. Why did you even go there in the first place?" Luxord's question cuts me off in the middle of my mental cussing and I understand that I absolutely _have_ to make it to Xigbar's office before Axel gets away again!

"Well, I wanted to ask if one of Xigbar's students is using a wrist pulse rate monitor, I found one lying on the floor in my classroom after my last philosophy lesson with them."

The sound of their conversation hits its peak as they walk right past my office, talking about this mysterious pulse monitoring device or whatever and when I think both Xaldin and Luxord are far away enough, I dash out of my office and with newly found rage I sprint straight through the second part of the common hall towards Xigbar's office. I don't even bother with knocking as I burst through Xigbar's door, my face red and sizzling from anger. And true enough, there he is, sitting by Xigbar's desk fiddling with his phone with one hand and eating a sandwich with the other. Axel's horrified expression is pure satisfaction for me when he spots me standing in the doorway after the door slams open. I just stand there clenching my fists, urging him with my eyes full of fury to dare make the first move. And he does.

"R-Roxas! Wow, you know I'd really like to stay and talk but I have— -"

"Some _unfinished business _in the library, perhaps?" I grit out.

"Y-yeah exactly, sort of... something like that..." he says and gets up.

That. Nerve. I can't fucking believe it. I feel my face darken even more as I start losing my cool for real.

"S-so, you mind stepping aside a little? You're kinda in the way, and I'm in a hurry."

Again with that bullshit. Does he think I'm an idiot?

"Aren't you gonna finish your lunch first? I'd _love_ to join you as I haven't eaten lunch myself yet because I was busy searching for _someone _up until just now," I say with a tone overflowing with sarcasm and venom as I slowly make my way towards him.

"Oh umm, actually I just finished eating... so I'm just gonna go now."

After he says that I snap. I'm literally seeing red right now, and I'm not talking about the freak's hair. I'm so mad that I'm shaking all over.

"Holy fucking shit Axel, you are _so dead_!" I scream and lunge towards him like some carnivorous animal. The poor bastard doesn't have time to dodge at all as we both crash on the floor, with me trying to strangle him or in general just prevent him from getting away by clinging to him as tightly as I can. Losing his grip on his lunch in the process, the half eaten sandwich makes a fine curve in the air as it flies through the room and lands somewhere among Xigbar's things on the shelf.

For some time we wrestle around on the floor, both of us trying to get the best of the other by pinning the other down. Sometimes Axel would attempt an escape by bounding off towards the door when he thinks my grip is about to loosen up, but he'd fail every time because there's no way I'm letting him escape now!

Then after a while he seems to finally give up because he just stops struggling when I have him pinned down for probably the tenth time.

"You're... just not gonna let me go, are you?" He says in between heavy pants of exhaustion.

"I'm glad... you get that now." I say just as much out of breath as him, if not even more. I settle myself in a sitting position securely on his stomach with both of his hands pinned down by my own. When Axel manages to catch his breath he settles his eyes on me, particularly my face, and looks at me for a long time with a thoughtful expression. When I'm about to ask what the hell his problem is, he opens his mouth.

"I just don't get it, how come your glasses won't fall off no matter what kind of treatment you go through? Are they glued to your face or what?"

I feel a small amount of panic rush from the bottom of my stomach at Axel's sudden approach on a sensitive topic. I don't even notice it myself at first, but I freeze for a moment out of surprise which regrettably seems to spark Axel's interest even further.

"Now that I think about it, I don't recall seeing more than maybe thirty percent of your face at best... Could you just for a second get rid of—?"

"I didn't come here to talk about my face! I came here to talk about my safety! Who exactly is Seifer and what's gonna happen to me now that he's been expelled? Is he gonna send his gang after me now that I've ruined his life as a student?" I snap, trying to steer the conversation away from my face by throwing all the most bothersome questions in his. He flinches a little at that and glances hastily towards the wide open door.

"Idiot! Don't say things like that out loud! Especially not here," he hisses and glares at me.

"Why? What's gonna happen if I do? Just tell me!" I scream returning the glare.

"_I can't! _It's too dangerous information for a wimp like you!" Axel seems to be in some kind of standoff situation with himself since he's resorted to insulting me instead of being actually reasonable. If it really was that unsafe, what was the point of letting me know about Seifer in the first place?

"This _wimp_ just got you pinned down like a little bitch!" I retort right back at him and I think I might've hit a nerve, because his expression turns into a pissed off frown and I feel his muscles tense under me.

"Look, I could _easily_—!"

But Axel never gets to finish that phrase as we're interrupted by our favorite loudmouth himself.

"Xiggyyy! Are you still here? It's chow ti—... Oh my God! What am I walking in on?!" Both Axel and I steer our attention towards the screeching mullethead in the doorway. Demyx is partially blocking his line of view with his hands as if he walked in on something vulgar... wait, what?

Finally realizing the embarassing position we were displaying in front of the musician, I get off Axel, beet red in the face, staying within a safe distance in case he tries to run away though. Getting up too, Axel brushes off some imaginary dust and clicks his tongue as he looks away from the both of us with a frown.

"You're not interrupting anything Dems, you actually saved my ass," Axel sighs and I send a glare his way.

"Don't relax just yet! I'm not done with you," I spit angrily and Axel twitches.

"Whooa! I didn't know your relationship had developed to something this fiery!" Demyx exclaims a little too happily to my liking.

"W-we're not in a relationship! Don't go deciding things all on your own!" I ramble flustered while waving my arms in front of me in a denying manner.

"Then why were you—?" The mullethead asks and Axel ansvers immediately cutting him off.

"We were only arguing and Roxas here got a little ahead of himself, that's all."

"Only because Axel won't take responsibility like a real man," I throw in a sharp comment at him which, just like I anticipated, seems to hit a nerve again as he turns around to face me, visibly pissed off now.

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you!" He growls.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" I shout back, offended.

"Maybe if you'd take off those glasses for once so that you could stand your ground as a real man yourself!" Axel counters, and just as I'm about to throw him a really nasty insult, Demyx rises his voice.

"LISTEN TO MEEEH!" He cries and both Axel and I shut up.

"I call for a challenge," Demyx says while a grin radiating with excitement appears on his facial features.

"Pft, no way," Axel says dismissively.

"No running away from a challenge! We agreed on that!" Demyx shouts as he moves closer to Axel to repeatedly punch his shoulder in a scolding manner.

"Cut the crap, Dems. You're not gaining anything out of this so piss off!" Axel barks and pushes away the clingy blonde.

No running away from a challenge, huh? I think as I get an idea that'll probably seal my doom, but my brain is clouded with anger and curiosity about Seifer and the whole Disciplinary Commitee thing, so I act on instinct.

"Then how about _I_ challenge you, Axel." I say and lock my eyes with the redhead, "Unlike Demyx, I actually have something that I want from you, so will you accept my challenge, or will you run away like an unresponsible coward?" Axel's hilariously shocked face almost makes me lose my composure. "I won't let you live it down if you chicken out, but you probably know that much. And I doubt Demyx's gonna let you forget it either," I add nonchalantly, and I can see from the corner of my eye Demyx nodding in agreement.

"Why you little!" Axel snarls while looking at me with fire in his eyes as he gradually realizes that he's been cornered by Demyx and myself. I don't look away until he does though, and as expected he finally steers his gaze down with a deep frown of defeat.

"Tch, fine you damn snakes. If you want a challenge, then a challenge you'll get! But on the condition that I get to set the rules." Axel says with a bitter tone.

"Yaaay!" Demyx cheers pumping one fist in the air victoriously, "I'm definietly winning this time too! I've been on one hell of a winning streak lately!"

"You've only won once, and that was a fairly long time ago." Axel comments plainly which the hyper musician ignores completely to the redhead's irritation.

"I'm fine with that, as long as your rules are fair and reasonable," I say folding my arms and Axel just snorts and proceeds to looking around him like he's searching for something with a serious expression. Soon he settles his eyes on Xigbar's nameplate on the desk and a devious smile brightens up on his features.

"Here's the challenge: Whoever can come up with more jokes about Xigbar's age, wins." Axel declares.

"Sounds good to me," I accept without thinking twice. If it's a contest about fast thinking and creativity, then I'm pretty confident. I'm not too sure about being funny though, but I'll manage somehow. I'm just relieved that Axel didn't pick something physically challenging, because no matter how you look at us, I'm the least fit out of us three.

"Booo! Boring! Too difficult!" Demyx whines and pouts like a child.

"Well sucks to be you then. That's your punishment for butting into people's business, doofus." Axel grins at which Demyx sticks out his tongue prematurely.

"Hmph, I'm gonna win anyways, I'll show you!" Demyx snorts with a determined face. I too step a bit forward to show that I'm ready too and seeing that, Axel's smile only widens as he starts explaining the rules to us.

"The rules are quite simple; we each take turns on making jokes about Xigbar's age. The joke has to start with 'Xigbar is so old...' and the time limit is one minute per joke. You may not repeat a joke, obviously. If you can't come up with one, you lose. The same happens if you repeat a joke or come up with one that is too similar to a previously told joke. The one who can come up with most jokes, wins. As usual, the winner can have the other two losers do anything he wants as punishment," he finishes.

"Okay." Both Demyx and I utter in unison.

"So, if I win, I'll have Demyx dress up in drag for a whole week. And Roxas, you'll have to take off your glasses for me." Axel states.

"A whole week?! That's too much!" Demyx complains immediately.

"Oh, stop whining Dems. You were the one who wanted to do this stupid challenge in the first place." Axel scolds the mullethead with a chop to the forehead.

As the two of them have their small quarrel, I try my very best to calm down. If Axel wins, it's game over for me in more ways than one, and I'm starting to second guess my decision to challenge Axel (and Demyx) especially when Axel got to set up the rules. What if he's actually been practicing his jokes about Xigbar's age in secret, and he's just been waiting for an opportunity like this so that he can show off? No, that can't be it since he really looked like he just came up with that idea on the spot. Is he just really good at making jokes in general then? He must be, because otherwise he wouldn't have picked a joke-themed challenge!

As if sensing my dread, Axel turns to face me for a second and gives me a smirk. Making a sour face at the stupid bum, I utter my own conditions.

"If I win, you have to tell me _everything _you know about _any _one specific topic I want. And Demyx," I turn towards the musician who straightens up a tad bit as I address him, "I'll confiscate your sitar for a whole week."

"What the hell's up with this one week rule you guys have for me?! That's just horrible!"

Demyx cries out while waving his hands frantically.

"I'm okay with that," Axel declares and turns towards Demyx, "Dems, your punishments. Hurry up." Demyx recieves a playful punch in the arm from the redhead.

"Ow! Fine then, but I have a question first," he says rubbing the spot where Axel hit him, "is it okay to involve both of you in one shared punishment? " he asks.

"I... suppose you can do that." Axel says hesitating a little and Demyx lightens up in a big, bright smile that doesn't bode anything good.

"Great! Then if I win, you two have to make out!"

"WHAT?!" We both blurt out in disbelief.

"Aaand you can't stop until I say so," he adds and folds his arms in front of him smugly.

"Demyx you asshole, that's going too far." Axel says, the shock audible in his voice. I on the other hand am far too astonished to even say anything. I just stare at the mullethead, not focusing on any particular part of his face as I try to comprehend the facts at hand. I guess that I have no other choice but to win this challenge, otherwise I'm screwed no matter who takes the victory from me.

"You should be glad I won't set the same time limit as you set for me! Or... maybe you'd like to make out with eachother for a whole week?" Demyx asks even more amused.

"No, wait! Don't do that, we accept. It's not like you're gonna win anyway." Axel mutters the last part crossly to the sitarist who just grins in return.

"We'll see about that. I feel very lucky today." Demyx states confidently.

Slapping my cheeks I decide to gather my own confidence as well. Panicking won't help me win the challenge, and I need my focus to be 100 percent accurate.

"I'm afraid luck won't do you any good this time, Dems," Axel says as he takes a look at the clock hanging on the wall to his right, "Let's begin then, I'll be the one to start to make it a little easier for you juniors," he says haughtily and goes quiet for a while to think of the first joke. I in turn decide to keep an eye on the time to make sure he stays inside the one minute limit.

"Xigbar's so old that his first pet was a T-Rex." Axel makes the first joke and both Demyx and I laugh at it. Demyx almost pisses himself in fact, and I decide to go next to give him a little more time to collect himself from his fit.

"Xigbar is so old, that his birth-certificate expired several decades ago." I counterattack with a pretty good one, even if I say so myself, which only Axel snickers at since Demyx looks like he's having a hard time coming up with something himself. It only barely takes under one minute for him to make his first joke.

"Xigbar's so old he farts dust!" Demyx exclaims in a rush. Both Axel and I nod smiling a bit at the simple and a little childish joke, but it's acceptable so he's still in. Axel thinks for a few seconds and makes his second joke.

"Xigbar's so old that he can sometimes spot himself on History Channel." That was a good one too. However, I already thought of a better one during Demyx's joke.

"Xigbar is so old, that he owns an autographed bible." I say and both of them laugh, Demyx recovers quickly this time though.

"Uhh... let's see, Xigbar's so old that umm... t-that the candles on his birthday cake won't fit on it all at once!" Demyx rambles, and lets out a sigh of relief as he just barely makes it again through almost one minute. I can tell by looking at the poor musician's considerably worried face that he's at his limit already. Next up is Axel.

"Xigbar's so old that... he can't even count that high." Axel takes a little time thinking up that one, and it's a pretty simple one too. Maybe he's also starting to run out of jokes _already_. That's a shame, because I'm really starting to get the hang of it now. Thinking that, I rejoice a little inside my head and prepare my next joke.

"Xigbar is so old that his scar on his face came from fighting in the Roman gladiator games." I utter, earning a hearty laugh from Axel, Demyx however seems like he's desperately trying to come up with something. Almost a whole minute goes by as Demyx - just in the nick of time - manages to blurt something out.

"Xigbar's so old that his scar came from the third world war!" Earning a face palm from the both of us at the same time, Demyx only looks at us with a clueless face as both Axel and I try to refrain from strangling the blonde.

"For fuck's sake Dems! First off, there's no such thing as the third world war. Get your shit together man, " Axel utters through his palm with agony.

"T-there isn't? But I thought the Cold war was the same thing!" Demyx questions awkwardly, earning a second face palm from Axel in the process.

"Demyx, there is _no such thing _as the third world war. More importantly though, you just completely copied my earlier joke," I say with a scolding tone and Demyx looks down as he scratches the back of his head pouting in shame.

"I'll give you another chance though, just don't do it again because next time you'll lose." I say and Axel rises his eyebrows in slight surprise at my generosity. If it weren't for me, he would've lost just now, but come on, it's Demyx we're talking about so I seriously doubt he's gonna pull out a shitload of new jokes from anywhere anymore.

Sighing and shaking his head at the musician Axel resumes the challenge by making his next joke.

"Xigbar's so old that when he walked out of the museum, the alarm went off," he says and I counter immediately.

"Xigbar is so old that his face is used as a promotion picture on a raisin package." That one has Axel bursting out laughing almost uncontrollably and he pats me on the back praising me while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and I smile smugly. Demyx only looks really panicked and for a moment I assume he's gonna drop out of the game for good, but somehow he _miraculously_ manages to make a joke that's pretty decent even.

"X-Xigbar's so old that uhmmm... children mistake him for Santa around Christmas!"

"Nice comeback Dems," Axel comments but continues with a new joke immediately, "Xigbar's so old that he learned to write on the walls of caves instead of paper back when he was a student."

"...Xigbar is so old that all the pictures taken of him turn out black and white." I told that last joke slightly on a whim since I was originally gonna make one about cave people, but unfortunately Axel got to it first so I had to use my back-up joke. I doubt I'll be forced into a corner anymore though; I've got a pretty good feeling that I'll win this challenge.

"Uhhmm... L-let's see... Xigbar's so old that—" Demyx starts the joke, but is cut off by a unsettling crunching sound coming from behind us in the doorway. To our ultimate horror we spot a certain ponytailed man cracking his knuckles in a hostile way, so furious that he's actually shaking. Demyx lets out a horrified whimper and hides behind Axel who curses under his breath. That's when I realize what's about to happen and that we have to get away from Xigbar before we'll end up in a hospital and I just got out from there too.

"Say your prayers, motherfuckers." Xigbar threatens before lunging towards us wearing the expression of a killer.

"Change of rules; the one who gets caught first loses the challenge!" Axel yells before jumping out the window while me and Demyx dodge the furious older male and sprint out the door. Demyx bails through the door leading to the lobby and I decide to lock myself up in my own office, since I know I'll get caught for sure if I try outrunning the ex-sprinter. I'll just have to make it through to the other side of the common hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Xigbar roars from not too far behind me, and when I look back to check, I almost have a heart attack from the shock of seeing him catching up to me with alarming speed. I try speeding up as much as I can, but Xigbar catches up in absolutely no time at all. I almost made it to Axel's office, which I would've settled with locking myself up into in the lack of a better, _faster_ option, but I guess not. I'm just gonna accept my death now.

"I swear I'll kill you little pests someday for real!" Xigbar spits out as he violently grabs me from behind by the collar of my shirt.

"L-Let go! Put me down!" I squeal while thrashing around with my feet that regrettably aren't in contact with the floor anymore.

"As if! You're not gonna be 'put down' any time soon, kiddo!" He lets out a menacing laugh and what he does next has me tensing up and frozen completely in utter surprise and disbelief. He just fucking _lifts me up in the air_, hangs me on the edge of Axel's office door and _leaves me dangling there_ like some freaking coat on a rack! I just hang there flabbergasted as Xigbar takes off, probably to take care of the other two idiots.

After a few minutes of being shocked, I regain my ability to move and realize, to my extreme embarassment, that almost my whole bare stomach is showing since I'm hanging from the hem of my shirt. I can't exactly do anything else about it than to try yanking myself down by wiggling my arms and legs, but soon enough, I realize that all I'm doing is making myself look stupid. My pants are also starting to slide off due to all the thrashing around so I stop, because I can't really reach down and pull my pants back up either. I want to cry and scream in frustration, but I don't since I won't be getting down from here without someone's help anyway.

"S-someone? P-please help me!" I call out and almost hit myself from how pathetic I sound. I wait a moment and when nobody answers I try again, a bit louder this time.

"Is anybody here? Heeelp!" I shout, but to no avail. I check the time from the nearest clock on the wall in front of me and I curse. It makes sense that nobody's in the common hall anymore, everyone's probably at their respective lessons already because class starts in about five minutes. After a few more futile screams for help I finally give up, deciding that the best thing to do now is to wait patiently and hope that somebody eventually shows up.

And indeed, I wait. Twenty minutes later, I hear a banging sound coming from inside Axel's office. I try to look what or who's in there since I'm pretty sure it's been empty since I got here, but the door's alligned in a way so that I can't see even if I turned my head completely. Besides, the shirt's strangling me to death, so it hurts to move my head in any direction at all.

When I see something red flash past me in the corner of my eye, I realize that Axel probably took a jog around the building back to his office in order to avoid running into Xigbar, and came back in through his window to get his things.

"Axel wait, stop!" I call after the redhead and he halts, or that's what I assume since the sound of his steps abruptly stop. Feeling extremely ashamed and self-conscious I prepare for the humiliation that's surely to come.

"Roxas? What the hell?" He starts as he runs up to me, and when he gets a good frontal view of me, he quite literally erupts in uncontrollable hysterical laughter. All my self-conscious emotions immediately get replaced by irritation as I watch him have his fit. After a while I let out a loud, frustrated sigh in attempt to snap him out of it, but of course, it doesn't quite do the trick, so I just stare at him with a dull expression the whole time he howls. When he finally regains his composure a little bit, he just looks at me with an amused grin while his shoulders shake in time with his giggling.

"So... hehe... did you get caught by Xigbar?" He asks and I swear, if I wasn't dangling a few feet above ground from the hem of my shirt, I would slap him hard.

"Does it look like I DIDN'T?!" I exclaim crossly, and Axel just laughs some more. Taking in a big breath and exhaling with an annoyed growl I continue, "Could you just _please_ help me down from here? My shoulders and neck kinda hurt."

"Y-yeah... of course." Axel says smiling and as he puts his bag down he gives me a good once over, probably in means to figure out the easiest way to get me down, but when he becomes aware of my almost naked state he blushes and looks away embarassed. Well, that's to be expected. I, too look away shyly for a moment and wait as Axel rushes back inside his office and brings a chair out with him. He places it under my feet, but it's not nearly high enough for me to be able to stand on. Moving the chair away, Axel exhales loudly through his mouth and scratches the back of his head.

"Can I just lift you down from there?" He steers his gaze up to me but looks down almost immediately when his blush returns.

"I... suppose there's not too many other options..." I say awkwardly and Axel nods as he gently takes a hold of my waist and easily lifts me up, almost like a little child. I support myself by placing my hands on his shoulders as soon as he gets me high enough for the hem to loosen it's grip on the door. But when my feet meet with the ground, for some reason instead of moving away we just stand there looking at each other. I don't know what got into me, but I just can't tear my eyes away from his.

With my hands still resting on his broad shoulders, I feel a strange heat rising between us, and Axel's burning touch of his hands on my waist aren't helping at all. A few seconds pass, that actually feel like several minutes, and I notice us moving slowly closer to eachother. The unpleasant, anxious feeling surfaces immediately when I notice him closing in on me, but it loses to the other dominating emotion which dangerously resembles excitement.

If it hadn't been for Xigbar suddenly bursting in through the heavy twin doors nearby, I think we would've ended up doing something very regrettable. We both almost jump out of our skin at the loud bang that emerges from the doors opening all the way, hitting the walls on their respective sides in the process.

"I hope you're ready to die, flamesilocks!" Xigbar roars and takes a jump at Axel who probably still was under the same kind of momentary trance as me, because his reaction to Xigbar's attack is unnaturally delayed as he barely manages to avoid a direct hit to his head. However, the next kick is delivered successfully to Axel's behind and the redhead is sent flying face first back inside his own office. He probably crashes straight into something too, judging from the painful rattling sound he causes in the fall.

"That's what you get for making fun of me, you immature little Pampers mannequins. You oughta be sent back to preschool to grow the fuck up before making fun of slightly older people." Xigbar mutters angrily out of breath as he narrows his eyes giving me a final warning look. Then he starts stomping angrily towards his and Demyx's offices in the other end of the corridor, looks inside both of them, curses and stomps back out through the twin doors. For a moment I relax, but tense up immediately again as Xigbar pokes his head back inside to throw in a final threat.

"Now, if I find out that one of you's hiding the damn twanger from me, I'll make sure you won't see the light of tomorrow." And then Xigbar's finally gone. For a while even after he disappears, I expect his head to appear any second through the doorway one more time. But then I realize he's not coming back, so I let out a relieved breath I had been holding for a while.

As I slowly begin to relax, my brain catches up with the important things that I should be worrying about instead of say, _finding a way to get down from doorposts _and stuff. The seriousness of the situation hits me and I feel panic once again dwelling inside me. If Xigbar's in fact still looking for Demyx, and Axel just got caught before my very eyes, then doesn't that mean...?

"I guess that means we both lost." Somehow Axel managed to appear right behind me without making any sound, voicing the answer to my question as if he just read my mind, so I jump a little when he suddenly speaks up.

"That Dems... I just can't believe that he actually got the longer end of the stick again," Axel continues shaking his head in disapproval and picks up his bag he dropped earlier when he helped me.

"Y-yeah, me neither." I reply nervously.

An awkward silence descends between us as we both know what's to come as soon as Demyx learns of the outcome. I feel the cold sweat creeping down my spine as I desperately go through different back-up plans in my head, all of the plans involving either running away, killing someone or killing myself, but I quickly disregard all of them almost as soon as they pass through my mind.

"So uhmm, what did you do about class? I mean, did the old man get you as soon as...?"

"Yes," I answer cutting him off. For some reason I don't want him to get too much into the fact that I didn't even make it out of the common hall.

"Fortunately, I was supposed to have math with my own class though, so nobody probably bothered to stay as soon as they saw I wasn't even there," I add bitterly at which Axel only hums, a bit amused. "What about you then, going home already?" I ask nodding towards his bag.

"Oh no, I still have classes today. I was thinking of locking myself up in one of the booths in the library and surfing the web, but I guess I don't have to now." Axel says with a sigh and I nod again.

"Then what about your current class?" I ask.

"Before running back here I sent them out to do an assignment about plankton, since the weather is nice today and we conveniently have the sea close by." Axel says with a devious smile.

"You lazy bum," I say punching his arm playfully and he laughs. "I wish _I_ could do that whenever I'm in an inconvenient situation."

And just like that, I forgot all about the fact that I was supposed to be preparing for my inevitable doom as we chatted. Axel managed to slither his way right into my comfort zone; I don't know how he did it, but for some reason, talking with him didn't turn out to be as agonizing as I imagined. Even if it was just for a short while, I got to relax before my nerves hit their breaking point again. This time it's Demyx who bursts in through the twin doors. His scared expression matches my _extremely_ terrified one almost perfectly.

"_Is he here?_"The mullethead whispers out of breath, which makes his question a bit difficult to comprehend.

"Nope," Axel answers with a shake of his head.

Feeling the cold sweat break out again, I once more start frantically thinking of a way to escape from the situation to come, but no matter how hard I try, I can't think of a way out.

"You guys got caught yet?" Demyx asks with a quiet, but expectant tone as he tiptoes up to us. Axel sighs and gives me a look that simply tells me to 'prepare myself.'

"Let's just say that you got lucky again, you little piece of—"

"I knew it! I fucking told you so! Oh yeeeah! I'm the beeest!" Demyx shouts happily, dancing around in circles while he clearly seems to forget about being quiet. Axel seems to be remarkably annoyed at the musician's arrogant cheers of victory as I can hear him slightly growling under his breath.

"Now, you have to do my punishmeeent~." Demyx purrs with a smug face. Axel and I immediately look in opposite directions, our faces burning in embarrassment, but I still can't imagine Axel's face being nearly as close to the boiling point as mine.

"You _have_ to do it, you know," Demyx states, a bit worried after seeing our reactions. "I thought I was doing at least _you_ a favor, Axel."

"Right. Do _everyone_ a favor instead while you're at it, and go fuck yourself, Dems," Axel says sarcastically and stomps towards his office. Getting my hopes up for a moment, I assume Axel's just gonna flat-out refuse to go through with the punishment, and so does Demyx too, judging from his hilariously disappointed look, but when he turns around at the doorway to look at both of us as if we were stupid, my last hope disappears as quickly as it appeared.

"Well, are you two coming or not? I'm not gonna make out with anybody in the middle of the hallway."

"Yaaay!" Demyx rejoices and skips past Axel inside the office, and I follow behind him with unsure steps.

"Could you lock the door behind us, Axel? You know, just in case Xigbar pays a visit," Demyx asks with a worried tone as he sits down on Axel's office chair.

"...Sure." Axel answers shutting the door and gives Demyx an annoyed leer when he spots the mullethead sitting in his chair like he owns the place, but he doesn't complain about it.

For a while, all of us stay quiet and look at each other, waiting for someone to break the ice. Axel and I only share a few awkward glances though. Demyx, who - as expected - is the first one to grow impatient.

"So, what are you waiting for? Get on with it! No wait, actually you should come a little closer to the middle right in front of me so that I can see properly," Demyx says with a grin, while waving his hands towards himself. I look at Axel with an unsure expression and he looks at me with just as much confusion in his eyes as we both move closer to the waving sitarist.

"I may have said this to you already but I'll say it again; you're one damn twisted, dirty little pervert, Dems," Axel comments while he moves.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Demyx says rolling his eyes with a smirk on his lips. "Oh wait, let me just ask one more thing; who did Xigbar get to first?"

"Thaaat would be me." I say bitterly.

"Then you have to initiate," Demyx states grinning like a freaking cheshire cat.

"What? I-initiate as in... But why do I have to?" I can't help but ask, even if it _does_ make a lot of sense to have the loser do the dirty work.

"Just _do it_, Roxas. Hurry up!" Demyx says urging me on and I look at Axel with an apologetic look. As soon as our eyes meet, we both blush, only this time I don't look away. I move closer towards Axel, so that I'm standing right in front of him, and as I do, I already know I'm gonna have major problems trying to reach his... lips.

The anxious feeling that's been haunting me ever since the very first time I spoke with Axel is rampaging inside me more fiercely than ever. Maybe because I'm about to do something outrageous with a friend, and my subconsciousness is trying to warn me. But it doesn't matter what I feel, a loss is a loss and I have to take responsibility since technically, _I'm_ the one who took up the challenge, kind of. And who knows, maybe I'll inspire _a certain someone _to take responsibility like a man as well.

As I think that, with newly found determination, I collect every bit of my courage I have left and grab Axel's shoulders for the second time today. I give him one final look that asks if this is really okay, and he gives me an alarmingly unsure nod, but a nod nonetheless, so reaching up on shaking legs, I slowly move my head closer to his until I can feel his breath on my face. I hesitate a little at first, but when I see Axel's eyes closing in anticipation I finally find myself gently pressing my lips on his.

Almost immediately I take notice of his slightly chapped but extremely warm lips, and as he slowly starts moving them against mine, an unfamiliar warmth starts spreading throughout my whole body. It's like I'm excited, but at the same time, scared. For a few seconds I just try moving my lips in a way I've seen other people do, but due to my lack of experience, I just end up mimicking Axel. It's not that I've never kissed someone before, it's just that it was a fairly long time ago. What mostly stands out to me though is how nice it feels to be kissing him. I was kind of expecting a bad aftertaste from maybe cigarettes or something, or just an unpleasant experience in general, but it feels more good than bad actually...

"Boooring! Show me some tongue action!" Demyx exclaims abruptly clapping his hands and as I'm about to break the kiss from sheer shock, Axel completely _out of nowhere_ grabs my face with both his hands and slips his tongue inside my wide-open mouth. I let out a muffled nasal noise in surprise as my brain almost shuts itself off from the unexpected sensation of Axel's tongue invading my mouth. A soft moan accidentally escapes me when he boldly rubs the warm, wet muscle all over the insides of my mouth and I hear Demyx react in an excited way, but I'm not too sure of what happens around us after that because I've more or less stopped registering anything else in my surroundings besides the amazing things Axel is doing to me right now. Even the fact that we're being _watched _seems to have become one of my less important concerns and it horrifies me.

After a while, Axel lowers his hands down to grab my hips, pulling me even closer to him and I in turn wrap my arms around his neck out of pure instinct, further deepening our already quite passionate kiss. Demyx comments something about us again in a squealing voice, I don't know what though, and I'm starting to think that Axel doesn't know at this point either, not that we care anyway. For a moment we just let our tongues do their dance, occasionally sucking and sometimes even biting, but neither one of us shows any signs of wanting to stop. I know that doing this kind of thing isn't like me at all and that I'm probably going to regret this later, but for some reason I just _can't_ bring myself to stop. I have absolutely _no idea _how much time passes while we make out, all I know is that both Axel's and my own movements are turning more heated and desperate by the second. Demyx too has gone strangely quiet, or my mind has just shut him out permanently now.

My body probably moves entirely on behalf of my libido at the moment, which might explain my next move. I suddenly get an urge to grind myself against Axel, and when I do I create an unbelievably sweet friction between us in the process. I can't hold in the breathy moan that practically forces its way out, and letting out a low groan himself, Axel only makes things worse by grabbing my behind and pressing us even more tightly together.

It's not until I start feeling a certain kind of pressure building itself in the lower half of my body that I finally manage to snap myself out of it in panic. I harshly push Axel away and take a few wobbly steps backwards and just stare at him with a face as red as his hair. We both only stand there observing eachother, probably trying to figure out how to react after doing what we just did. A few seconds pass as we try to catch our breath until Demyx finally opens his damn mouth.

"Wow..." he says awestricken, "you two should definietly go and get rid of that sexual tension of yours, 'cause it's gonna kill you at this rate."

"Just _when_ were you gonna let us stop anyway?!" I snap extremely flustered over what he just said.

"Hey! I told you it was okay to stop like, _halfway_ through your session! You two were getting so into it that at one point, I was sure you two would end up fucking eachother right here in front me!" Demyx says defensively, but before neither of us has time to say anything more, the door bursts open.

I start thinking that all one ever sees these days are doors slamming, usually followed by an angry Xigbar trying to kill someone. That's why I don't even flinch when said person forcibly bursts through Axel's office door, which was _supposed_ to be locked in the first place.

"YOU DIDN'T LOCK IT AFTER ALL YOU ASSHOLE!" Demyx cries out and points at a maliciously grinning Axel who ducks just in time to avoid getting run over by a raging Xigbar.

"So you thought you'd be safe and sound in someone else's room? WRONG! I'll always be one step ahead of you, you little dipshit!" Xigbar roars an starts chasing a screaming Demyx around the room until the mullethead takes a head-first dive out the open window, Xigbar of course following suit.

The only thing Axel and I are capable of doing right now is quietly observe the rampaging duo disappearing through the window, and after their loud screams and curses fade out completely, the only thing for us left to hear are the freaking birds singing outside.

To hell with the birds though, and everything else too. I have more important things to worry about now that I've went and fucked up things quite royally. I might've gone and developed some unwanted feelings towards my colleague, and I don't even know which side of the law he's on!


	7. A revealing incident

_**A/N: **_

_**I'm sorry for not updating Distorted Teacher for so long. For some reason, this year has been a lot more busy and filled with family issues and whatnot, so writing fanfiction has been less possible. However, I plan on finishing this story for good as soon as I can, so I'll try to keep updating once a month, or even more often if I have the time. I'm sorry for taking this long, I don't know if anyone reads this story anymore, but thanks to those who still stick with me! This chapter's a bit longer than the previous ones, I hope it could (possibly) serve as an apology...**_

_**Also, the chapters won't be beta read anymore, so the quality might not be as good as before ^^'. Thank you Kunoichi21 once again for beta reading for me this far, I feel I've improved a lot thanks to you! :D **_

_**Oh, and one more thing. Before I write chapter 8, I'm rewriting the first two chapters, because they're so badly written that I can't stand looking at them. XD**_

_**This story is rated M, and some content might not be suitable for all audiences. **_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 7: A revealing incident **

Back when I was in high school, when the bullying as well as the harassment had just become a part of my everyday life, I managed to develop a great dislike for crowds, or just people in numbers that exceeded a total of two. You could even call it a phobia of some sort. I could handle friends and family just fine, but as soon as someone I didn't know well enough came too close, I would start shaking all over and then eventually end up running off. Typical symptoms of panic disorder I suppose, although I've managed to simmer down reactions like that through medication.

I don't remember when _exactly_ I picked up the habit of walking around with these thick glasses, but after I started doing that, the harassing stopped almost completely. Sadly the bullies turned their attention to the sheer fact that I wore glasses, but after some time I learned to handle that kind of light pestering just fine.

Despite the fact that I nowadays am quite alright among people, the haunting discomfort never truly left me. It always made sure to show itself eventually if I spent too long periods of time with people, or then it would just creep its way into my mind when I lay in bed at night, preventing me from getting any sleep.

So... now that I've actually left my house on a _Saturday_ out of my _own free will_ to roam aimlessly around the local mall _all the way in the central_, a place with so much people that it's almost hard to breathe, I can only wonder why. My guess is that I'm running away from myself, or should I say _my thoughts._ Maybe I'm just trying to shock my brain into a state where I can't remember about last week's _certain events _anymore.

The whole day had been – ever since I woke up – one hell of a struggle for me to come up with things to do so that I wouldn't think too much, but after cleaning the whole house until it almost sparkled, and after washing every piece of laundry that I could possibly find, I was already at a loss of what to do. So here I am, just wandering around the mall like an idiot, without actually having any desire to shop. I don't even know when this place closes for the day, but I suppose I'll know as soon as that time comes.

Dodging my way through the thick crowd of people, I make a swift turn to the right and enter some bookstore that I almost pass without noticing. It's the gigantic, yellow sign spread right above the entrance saying "SALE!" that ends up catching my attention. I figure that maybe looking through some books would shut my brain up for a while, but no. When I walk a bit further into the bookstore, the first thing I see is a children's picture book with a clown on the front with... red hair. I don't think I even have to say what or _who_ first comes to mind, so a little annoyed I make a steep u-turn and walk into the next store right across the bookstore.

After my eyes adjust to the brightness of the place, which turns out to be selling all kinds of things made of glass, I almost instantly feel my spirits lift. No matter where I looked, I could see rather expensive looking ornaments in glass and crystal. There were even some items with actual jewelry imbedded in them, but those were kept inside locked vitrines with signs that read "price will be negotiated."

My mom always kept on telling me just how much I'm like my father, but if there's something that I got from my mom, it's my fascination for pretty things made of glass. I'm told that my grandfather was a glass smith, which is why my mom came to love all things made from glass. She's particularly fond of small glass figures of animals, which she always told me were her father's forte. But I never got to meet my grandfather as he died years before I was even born.

Before getting too sentimental about my family and whatnot, I dilly-dally some more around the small shop and jump a little when I suddenly come face to face with myself. Looking closer, I see it's just a mirror roughly my own size, leaning against the dead end of the shop. It's a very beautiful mirror with a frame made completely out of rose quartz – or so I presume – and I find myself completely enchanted by its gorgeousness.

When I take a look at my own reflection, I can't help but feel like the mirror's beauty is instantly ruined by the scrawny figure staring back at me. I gently touch the surface with my fingertips and just observe for a second. First I look at my skinny legs hidden under jeans that look almost too baggy for me, then at my almost feminine upper body which is heavily clothed in order to make me appear at least _a little_ muscular. I prefer to wear clothes of a lighter color to make me look bigger, like white, light gray or light blue. Today's a bit chilly so I'm wearing a long, white trench coat which I leave open so that it doesn't squeeze my tiny figure. Under it I have a light gray sweater with my usual trademark checkered pattern in black, and under it two more sets of undershirts. And let's not forget about my necklace.

The ugliest part of me however, the way_ I_ see it at least, is no doubt my face. I know most people would've given me a slap right across it at this point after stating something like that, but I just can't see anything else than ugliness in something that is clearly a sham. A facade. I don't think that my face is ugly, but me trying to hide it is what makes _me_ ugly, and I hate myself for it.

Taking one last glance at myself in the large mirror, trying to distinguish some blue color through the thick lenses and frames of my over-sized glasses but failing, I finally turn away. For quite a while I actually manage to steer my thoughts away from everything that was bothering me, but after some time a shop assistant walks over to me, and asks if she can be of any help regarding the glass figure I was currently examining. I look up at the assistant to ask about the prize of the small glass statue, but when I get a good look at the rather _red _appearance of the woman, I somehow lose all interest in being in the store at all anymore. The shop assistant, whose name tag regrettably read "Ruby", was a redheaded woman entirely dressed in nothing but fancy, red clothing, completed with red lipstick, red glasses resting on the brink of her nose, and red painted long nails. The whole thought of being in the same room as the woman woke a newly found anxiety inside me, and I found myself almost outright _sprinting_ out of the store.

Leaving the glass store with a very confused Ruby behind, hoping that she didn't think I stole anything, I stomp further into the mall in means of finding a place with as little annoying _red_ things as possible.

To top off my already ruined mood, I ultimately fail in trying to steer my thoughts away from anything Axel related, so in the end I find myself dragging my feet to some nearby café and just give up, at least for now. I doubt my brain will leave me alone unless I deal with this properly, so seeing as it's nearly dinnertime, I grab a soda and a sandwich and settle down at a small table in the far corner of a relatively crowded café.

Let me just get one thing straight; I like girls. Or well, that's what I had thought up until the day I met that one certain redheaded, _terrible excuse_ of a biology teacher that got so familiar with me that falling asleep at night has become a major problem in more ways than one. And let's not forget that I still have _no clue_ whether he's trustworthy when it comes to obeying the law or not. To be honest, I really don't know about Axel all that much... I mean sure, we've spoken about things such as favorite bands, games and TV-shows, but I know nothing about say, his past or family, suppose he has one.

Sighing heavily, I bury my head in my arms and feel the tears of frustration almost forming in the corners of my eyes. No matter what I think or do, I just can't bring myself to think ill of Axel. It's like my brain is in some kind of a stand-off situation with... I don't know, my libido or something. Because all I've been able to think about this past week is the time when Axel and I made out, and _every fucking time _my body would react in the most... indecent ways. It's really starting to become a serious problem for me, because it'd occur every time I just as much as _happen_ to look his way. And let me tell you, it's fairly hard to not run into each other at a shared workplace.

Instantly feeling my face hitting an unhealthy degree I grab the ice-cold soda and take a large sip in an attempt to cool myself down, even if it's just a little...

"Get it through your thick skull already, kid! _I will not_ sell you a double deluxe chocolate dream smoothie nearly_ for free_ no matter _how many times_ you claim to be our number one customer, now get outta my sight before I call the police!"

"But pleeeeeeease mister bartender! I absolutely _must_ get my chocolate right now, or else I'm afraid I'll go mad! I promise I'll pay double the next time I come here!"

A sudden commotion at the counter has me almost choking on the soda and I turn my head towards the cashier and the rather familiar sounding customer a bit annoyed. When I spot the brown-haired youth – who was currently bothering the wits out of the poor cashier – I almost fall from my chair. He's a little harder to recognize without his school uniform, but there's no way I wouldn't know one of my students when I see them.

"For the umpteenth time, I AM NOT A BARTENDER! Look here kid, if it's chocolate you want, then there's a convenience store on the first floor. I'm not in the mood for this right now, so just go away and don't come back, p_lease,"_ the cashier says and massages his temples in an exhausted way.

"No! It absolutely must be the double deluxe chocolate dream smoothie! I'm not going anywhere until I get it!" Sora persists like some spoiled brat, which he probably is, no doubt. Just as the cashier is about to pick up the phone, surely to call the cops to come and get rid of Sora the pest, I suddenly find myself walking up to the two of them before he has the time to dial.

"Excuse me, I'll pay this guy's chocolate-whatever, so would you please consider not calling the police on him? He is my student," I say as I hand over ten bucks to the cashier.

"S-Shortie—! I-I mean Mr. Strife, what are you— why would you...?" Sora stutters and looks at me in utter disbelief. He's probably as surprised at my heroic actions as I am myself.

I look at the cashier who also has a very confused expression adorning his pointy face, but eventually he grabs the money I put on the counter, and just nods as he hands over change and the chocolate smoothie that he probably made before he learned about Sora's economical situation.

I stare at the impressive size of the chocolate treat before handing it over to Sora. Then I wander back to my table in the corner while feeling all the other customer's stares on me as I walk.

_Why_ did I even bother to help the little troublemaker? He's only been a serious pain in the ass for me the entire time I've been working at Cornerstone secondary, just like everyone else from class 2A. Sometimes I seriously don't get myself at all...

When I sit down, I'm surprised to see the Lazul twin flopping himself down right in front of me across the table. A little weirded out by the brunette's sudden intrusion, I shift a little in my seat and just observe the youngster from across the table while he slurps at his smoothie.

"Why did you help me?" He finally asks between loud slurps.

"I just felt like it, I guess." I answer indifferently at which Sora humms a bit puzzled. A few silent moments pass between us, until I decide to clear my throat and speak up.

"You know, you really should stop calling people names based on their height, especially if you're the same size yourself," I scold the teen in front of me and he looks down a little embarrassed. It's true though, Sora is almost as short as I am. I think I might be just a _little bit_ shorter in fact...

"I'm sorry Mr. Strife, it... it just slipped," Sora grins and scratches his cheek apologetically, "And thanks... for helping me out. I really felt like crying for a moment there..." Sora says with a sad expression as he resumes with slurping his smoothie.

"Mind telling me all about what was going on up there, Sora? Why were you trying to bargain with the cashier in the first place? Surely you know that the cashier would've been the one to get in trouble?"

"Well... I sort of got into a quarrel with Vanitas while we were shopping... and I ran away. He was carrying my wallet though, and I didn't notice until I'd already lost him." Sora muttered while staring sadly into his smoothie. I decide not to question the fact that _Vanitas_ was carrying _Sora's_ wallet, so I just remain silent as I observe the brunette while he struggles with his explanation.

"You see, when I'm sad, I absolutely _have _to get some chocolate, and the double deluxe chocolate dream smoothie here is my all time favorite, and every time I have it, I _always_ become a little happier. But I only had like, two dollars in my pocket, so I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to get it even if I tried." Sora finishes.

"But you still tried." I state a bit amazed, and Sora just nods quietly.

"You tried to get with only two dollars a smoothie worth seven. That's in it's own way kind of impressive." I say with a light chuckle at which Sora lightens up a bit as he looks up and gives me a small smile.

"So, what did you and your brother fight about?" I ask, and Sora immediately steers his gaze back down.

"W-well... uhmmm..."

For a while, Sora just looks like he's going through an inner fight with himself about whether he should say something or not. A couple of times he even looks like he's weighing the option of running away, which would've been fine by me, but in the end he seems to manage to collect his courage.

"Vanitas didn't approve of me having a c-crush on someone..." the teen reveals as his face turns a deep shade of red in the process. I almost snort at the almost _painfully_ classic theme of Sora's dilemma.

"He didn't approve of you having a crush on someone." I repeat amused and Sora looks even deeper into his smoothie in embarrassment as he nods again.

I can't say that I'm surprised _at all_ about how Vanitas reacted to the fact that Sora has feelings towards someone who _isn't_ his brother. In fact, Vanitas is the perfect example of someone with a brother complex, on a level that's almost _not okay..._

"So you haven't tried telling anybody else about your crush aside from your brother?" I ask, and the brunette shakes his head slowly while still keeping his eyes fixated on his smoothie.

"May I ask, who _is_ your crush?"

Sora just fidgets a little in his seat, and when he doesn't answer, I sigh a little and try to reason further with the troubled teen.

"You don't have any obligation to tell me, but I guarantee that it's not in my best interest to bully my students by spreading word about their secret crushes to the rest of the world."

As I say that, Sora looks at me with a pleading expression and I see that as my cue to continue.

"Besides, I'm sure it'll feel much better to tell somebody about it, and if I know which girl we're talking about, I'm more likely able to help you out in some way."

After I finish, something in Sora's eyes change. He seems to loosen up a bit in his posture and his expression softens.

"So... promise you won't tell anybody?" he asks and I nod. The smile returns to Sora's face once more, but so does the blush and I see him struggling with shyness. For a second, he almost looks like he's not gonna tell me anything after all, but after a moment he recovers by shaking his head, probably to discard his hesitation.

"W-well, the person I like is actually a guy. And he's not in my class." Sora starts and I'm a little thrown off for a second there.

I knew Sora was a bit unusual, but that he would swing the other way came a bit as a surprise to me. But if I really think about it, it's not really _that _surprising for him to like men... He actually reminds me of myself, I think a bit dreadfully.

When I don't say anything for a moment, I notice Sora's worried expression and I quickly snap out of my small shock.

"T-that's completely fine, Sora. I don't mind homosexuals in any way at all."

"That's good to hear and all, but uhmm..." Sora trails off while sporting a weird expression I can't read.

"What?" I ask with one raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, just... you _are _gay, aren't you Mr. Strife?"

… Well. I certainly didn't expect Sora to express that little theory of his in any _less_ blatant way than this, so I don't even bother to seem offended, even if it hits a nerve.

"Actually, the last time _I checked,_ I wasn't_."_ Without outright and completely _lying_ I answer him with slightly gritted teeth as I take a sip of my soda.

"But... everyone says that you're Mr. Primred's bitch, is that a lie then?"

As he drops that bomb, I end up spitting the soda out almost right in Sora's face, getting some of it stuck in my airways which triggers an uncontrollable cough attack.

"What... in the world... makes everyone... even _think_ that? And don't use a word like bitch!" I grit out between coughs and look around frantically to see if anyone happened to hear the brunette.

"Beats me," Sora says while wiping his cheek from some stray droplets of the soda that still landed on his face, "I haven't noticed anything between you two myself... except maybe that time with Seifer, if I had to pick..." I twitch a little at the memory and Sora who seems to notice it quickly apologizes with his hands flailing in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Strife, didn't mean to bring that up..."

"It's fine, don't worry about me. How about we steer the discussion back to you instead? You still haven't told me who your crush is."

I don't know what's wrong with me... Here I'm sitting at a mall café together with one of my students – who probably doesn't even think that much of me in the first place – playing some kind of relationship counselor, even if he's not technically in a relationship yet. I barely even know Sora, aside from the things I read in Vexen's journals, but I still find myself somehow obliged to help and listen to him. Must be a teacher thing...

"Right... uhmm, you know Riku from Mr. Primred's class?" Sora asks blushing like some high school girl in love, which he actually _would _be, if it wasn't for the fact that he's male.

"Oh, the Falter kid? Of course I know him, he's the school's most outstanding student," I say and Sora just makes an extremely moronic face as he fidgets with his straw.

"He is, isn't he..." Sora sighs dreamily.

"Which means that you have a lot of competition," I say matter-of-factly, "I hear Riku has quite a lot of admirers, at least on the female front, so you may have to work very hard to get him to notice you."

"I know that..." Sora says sadly, "but… what am I supposed to do? I can't just go up to him and be like 'Hey, I think I love you!' He'll punch my brains out or worse, never talk to me again! I would need a good enough reason to even show myself in front of him!" Sora whines and leans his head down on the table in defeat. His pathetic figure makes me want to help the youth in some way, but what could a teacher like me possibly– ...

Wait a minute. There probably_ is_ in fact something I can do for him. Something only a teacher could do, and it'd even make sense in a way! The only problem is that I have _no idea_ whether or not I'm allowed to do what I'm thinking of doing.

When I take another look at the poor runt – who had even started sobbing silently to himself by now – I quickly make up my mind. Mr. Grayreed may not look like it, but he's a very flexible principal. If I get in trouble for what I'm about to do, I'm sure I could just explain everything and get away with some minor punishment. It's Saïx that I'm worried about the most.

"Listen Sora, I think I might be able to help you." I tell the brunette and he immediately raises his head.

"Really? How?" he asks.

"Your math skills are _far_ below the average level, you know that right?" I say and Sora looks down a little displeased, but I know that he knows how things are.

"Seeing as Riku on the other hand is _exceptionally_ good at math, I could ask him to tutor you. I bet that you'd much rather listen to his voice than mine anyway."

The look on Sora's face is so hilarious that I almost lose my composure for a moment. His eyes grow to a size almost equal to his head as he just stares and gapes at me incredulously.

"You'd... do something like that... for me?" He asks with a small voice and I smile at him.

"Sure I can, it's not that big of a deal." I say and shrug.

"But... wouldn't that get in the way of his own studying?"

"I don't think so. He barely has anything to do on my lessons anymore, since he's almost through the whole book on his own already. Sometimes I even get the feeling that he's teaching me and not the other way around." I state as I take the very first bite of my completely neglected sandwich. But it soon turns out to be one hell of a mistake.

"Thank you so much Mr. Strife! You are the beeesssst!"

As soon as I stuff my face with the sandwich, Sora suddenly glomps me violently across the table. My face gets crushed by not only Sora but also the sandwich gets smeared all over my face and regrettably also my glasses, which I had no time to protect. When I realize I can't see a thing through the stained glasses I feel the panic starting to take over, but I'm far too shocked to move a muscle, so I just remain frozen while I'm embraced by the hyperactive brunette.

When Sora finally backs away, I hear him chuckling slightly, which is not surprising in any way at all, since my face probably looks like it's trying to represent the food circle.

"Oh my God I'm so–... pfft!" Sora's small chuckles eventually turn into straight out laughter, because I know I look ridiculous enough to amuse a brick, with mayo smeared all over my face and glasses. I also think I have a cucumber slice stuck in my hair.

"Hahhahhah! I'm _so_ sorry Mr. Strife! I got carried away..." Sora apologizes "let's go clean you up, I think the toilets were somewhere back here..."

As I'm still figuring out what the hell to do, Sora suddenly grabs my arm and yanks me up. He then starts dragging me towards the toilets he mentioned, but I really can't see in front of me, so I just blindly let him lead me there. I don't know why I haven't struggled yet, maybe it's because he reminds me of myself... Or then my brain is just being particularly slow today.

When we reach our destination Sora let's go of my arm, but to my horror he reaches for my glasses. Just as he's about to yank them off I grab his hand in a frenzy to stop him.

"Don't! I'll take care of this myself." I accidentally use a little harsher tone with the runt, and he flinches away from me.

"S-sorry, but you can't see anything, can you? I can help out –"

"I don't _need_ any help!" I snap, "I can see just fine without my glasses, go back to the table so that nobody takes away our food, you still have your smoothie too right? I'll be back soon." As I say that, I hear Sora silently exiting the restroom and I immediately start cleaning myself off. I notice that at least for now, there's nobody else in the restroom besides me, so I start cleaning myself. And it's just as I thought, I had a damn cucumber slice stuck in my hair.

After I finish cleaning up, I return to our table where a very pathetic looking Sora just sits and stares into his smoothie sadly. The sight has me feeling a bit guilty for raising my voice at the poor teen earlier. When I approach the table the brunette looks up and gives me a dejected smile.

"Sorry I caused trouble again for you Mr. Strife. I'm always like this, everybody constantly gets really irritated around me, so... I'm _really_ sorry." Sora mutters.

"No, it's okay! I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was being quite immature too." I say giving the teen a reassuring smile and he seems to brighten up a bit.

For a few more minutes we chat about various things that don't really matter, until Sora finally stands up and downs the remaining of the gigantic smoothie with one last sip.

"Whew! I feel so much better now... Thanks a bunch Mr. Strife!" Sora grins.

"It's alright. Just... do me a favor and don't call me any strange names again and you can consider us even," I say returning his grin with a smile of my own.

When we exit the café and I'm about to bid my farewell to Sora, I notice he's frozen in place, staring into the crowd of people in the opposite direction of where I'm headed. As I'm about to question Sora, I spot a _beyond_ shocked looking Vanitas among the mass of people about thirty feet away from us and surprisingly, he's not looking at his brother, but straight at _me_ with a dangerous expression. Even if it troubles me a little, I decide to just ignore Vanitas's death glare and turn my attention to Sora instead.

"I think your brother misses you over there." I say with sarcasm, referring to the fact that Vanitas is actually more interested in glaring a hole in my head than he is relieved to see Sora.

"He... my brother... called the other members on me..." Sora says weakly, sounding as if what he said wasn't meant to be heard out loud.

"Members? What members?" I ask a bit bewildered.

"D-did I say members? What I meant to say was f-friends! Yes, Vanitas must've gotten lonely without me, s-so he probably called our friends to keep him company!" Sora rambles hastily, clearly nervous about something, and looking over where Vanitas is standing I notice quite many shady looking men – yes, not teens even near the twin's age but men – who were all looking over towards where we were standing.

"I-I'm going now Mr. Strife, you should go too. I don't want Vanitas to give you any trouble so just go!" Sora says as he sprints off to his brother's and his "friend's" side.

I stick around long enough to witness Sora receiving a chop on his head from his brother, but then I decide to heed Sora's advice and start walking towards the exit, all the while I ponder about what the hell I'd just experienced.

It's about half an hour walk back to the car. I parked it a little further away from the mall to avoid paying the mall's parking fee, but hey, a little walk every once in a while won't hurt. I look up at the sky, which had already started to wear its evening colors, and a little surprised I check my phone. When I see it's already past 7 pm, I speed up my pace because there's actually a show on at 8 pm that I kind of don't wanna miss. I don't enjoy watching TV all that much to be honest, I just accidentally ended up turning on the TV one Saturday evening, and I got hooked on this particular reality show for some reason.

When I turn the next corner I notice something weird in the corner of my eye. I stop and look back around the corner I just passed, but see nothing unusual. The streets are fairly crowded by people about to enjoy their weekend, so I blame my imagination.

However, when I enter the less active area of the central, where I also parked my car a few blocks away, I notice something weird again. It may be just me, but I keep on getting the feeling that I'm being followed by someone, and ever since I got into this area, with second to none people, it's gotten even more evident that someone might be after me. I usually trust my instincts since most of the time they're pretty much spot-on, so feeling my heartbeat go up I decide to check if there's actually someone on my tail. I make sure nobody's in sight behind me and break into a sprint. I run as fast as I can through the block, and as soon as I make my next turn, I crouch swiftly between a trash can and a small staircase and wait, trying to spot someone suspicious.

My heart almost stops as I peek over the trash can, and notice a big guy with a red headband turning the same corner I just did a few seconds ago, looking like he's searching for something. Panic starting to swell inside me, I squeeze myself into a ball and try to be as small and invisible as possible.

"We lost our target! Scatter around and search for the little fucker, he can't have gotten too far!" I hear the tanned muscular guy with the headband announcing, probably to his comrades, and to my horror, I hear a lot of footsteps running past my hiding place.

I freaking knew it! I knew something like this was bound to happen to me after I got involved with Seifer and the whole Disciplinary Committee thing. If only that damn redheaded pile of empty excuses and lies would've told me something! He could've warned me! He could've told me something like, "Oh, you better not go to this and this part of the central because it's full of gang members and–..."

"Members..." I mutter that word silently to myself as I remember Sora's slip of tongue earlier at the mall. Now that I think about it, I might in fact have a foggy memory of seeing the big guy with the headband standing somewhere behind Vanitas...

But wait, what does that mean? What does any of this mean? Are the Lazul twins also part of the same gang as Seifer, or are they part of some other criminal organization? The theory of Seifer and the twins working together is not that far-fetched since they seemed to be pretty used to it in my class, even if it was _against me _and not for the sake of studying_._

For about five more minutes I just sit still and listen to my surroundings cautiously. Probably for the first time _ever_, I'm actually glad that I'm such a tiny guy, because I was able to squeeze myself into an almost unnoticeable space.

Trying to calm down myself a little more, I take a deep breath and slowly look up from my hiding place. When I don't see anyone, I crouch back down and start thinking about what I should do. The first thing that comes to mind is calling someone, but I don't wanna call Naminé or mom in case thegang members find me midway and track their way to them. Besides, what could they do?

For a moment I consider calling the police, but my hatred for the official authorities interferes as usual. Nothing good has ever come my way when the police get involved. If I get with the police, they might start digging up my past, and I'd rather_ die_ than dig up my past. Well, not that I remember that much of my past, but let's not talk about that right now, it won't help me in my current situation.

Having calmed down a little bit, I consider making a run for it. I peek carefully out of my hiding place, but quickly return to my fetus position behind the trash can when I spot a man not too far away. I don't even know if he's one of the gang members or not, but I won't take that risk. If I'm to run, I absolutely _have_ to be sure that nobody sees me, because I won't make it if I have to outrun someone. I think that, while the horrifying memory of unsuccessfully running away from a furious Xigbar shows up in my mind, and I shudder.

When it finally dawns on me, the fact that I've been forced into a complete dead-end situation, I feel the tears of panic burn my skin on their way down. I seriously don't know what to do, should I just wait here until the gang members are gone? But when will _that_ be exactly? What if they _never_ go away? What if this part of the central is actually where their HQ is or something? If that's how it is, then there could be even _more_ gang members hiding scattered in every corner and back alley! In that case I'll never make it home!

Just as the tears are beginning to flow almost uncontrollably, I suddenly remember something. I'm pretty sure I heard Axel once mentioning that he had another part-time job in the central where he'd work on some weekends. I'm not sure if I dreamed that up or not, I'm in a state where my adrenaline levels are blurring my ability to think clearly, which is probably why I'm currently searching for his number on my phone.

We actually exchanged numbers some time in the beginning of my employment, but I've never called him and he's never called me either. Were the situation any other, I wouldn't even _consider_ calling him, not after what happened last week. I just hope he's still at work, because I don't know where he lives.

When I touch the call button under his name, I notice that my hands are shaking like a leaf in the wind. Hopefully, Axel will understand what I'm trying to say with my trembling voice. It feels like an eternity listening to the phone's signals, and after some time, I start wondering if he's actually not answering his phone on purpose because he's feeling just as awkward about me as I'm feeling about him. However, just as I'm about to curse him through some unholy places, he picks up with a slightly surprised tone.

"Hey Roxy, what's up?"

"_A-Axel? W-where are you right now?"_ I whisper into the phone and for a while he doesn't say anything. Probably because I'm whispering and he doesn't know how to respond.

"Uhmm... actually I'm on my way home from work but–"

"_Are you still in the central?"_ I cut him off a bit hastily but I'm starting to hear people talking not too far away from me and I don't wanna keep talking for too long.

"Well, yeah–"

"Thank God! Axel you've gotta help me!" I accidentally say that last part a bit too loud, and instinctively slap my hand over my mouth.

"Roxy, what's wrong?"

"_I... I was doing some shopping at the mall here in the central and... on my way back to the car... well, I think I'm being followed by a bunch of gang members... I think it's the Disciplinary Committee–"_

"What!? Are you sure? Where exactly are you right now?" This time Axel's the one who cuts me off. I notice that he instantly shows more concern when I mention the Committee.

"_I'm... hiding right now. I can't really see from here, but I think I'm at Sunset... lane...? Or was it street...? I'm not too sure– " _

That's all I have time to say, because suddenly I'm grabbed by the hair and violently pulled out of my hiding place. Dropping my phone in shock, I scream and kick around as much as I can, but to no avail. The same muscular man with the headband shuts my mouth with his hand, and turns me around so that my back is against him. The strong odour of sweat and smoke he gives off has my head spinning.

"_Settle down you little shit, or I'll make you settle down by removing your lively limbs one by one." _The man threatens with a whisper in my ear and I shudder frightened as I involuntarily stop flailing around, I guess I didn't have a chance against a guy like him in the first place.

"You found our target, Jecht! Man, where'd you find him?"

As this 'Jecht' guy turns around, I see a blonde, much younger person running towards us. He must be one of this brute's comrades.

"Who cares where I found the rat!? Can't trust you juniors to do anything these days, can I? And I'm supposed to be the one who needs younger backup..." Jecht snorts at the other gang member as he starts walking somewhere while holding me in an iron grip. Only now I notice that my feet aren't in touch with the ground anymore.

"Don't be so harsh on us Jecht, you know we would've had him even without your old hide dragging behind us," the younger guy says mockingly.

"Shut your trap Shuyin and make yourself useful instead! Go tell the others to bring the container so we can finish this job. I'll hide over there in that narrow back alley next to the old drugstore until you're back." Jecht says and points towards a darkened place not too far away.

My stomach turns in fear when I hear Jecht mentioning a container, and I get the urge to throw up. He wouldn't be talking about a container to put _me_ in? That can't be the case, right!? I feel my body tensing up even more, and my shaking seems to make it a little hard for this Jecht guy to keep a proper hold of me.

"Whatever you say..." I hear this Shuyin guy mumble before he jogs off into the opposite direction.

Just like Jecht said he would, he swiftly dragged me with him to the back alley, and as we enter it's cold darkness, I'm hit with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. This situation somehow feels unpleasantly familiar, it's as if my body remembers something my brain can't. This feeling of complete helplessness and the damp darkness of this place... I feel like I've gone through a similar horrendous experience before. As I think that, I can't for some reason stop the tears that start flowing down my face for the second time today.

"Whoa, you crying there little guy?" Jecht exclaims when my tears hit his hand that's still in front my mouth preventing me from making any sound.

"As much as I'd like to say that you're gonna be fine... well, the truth is I can't. I don't know why the boss wants you, but usually when he sends us to find someone..." Jecht trails off, but continues almost immediately, "you know... never mind, kid. All you can do right now anyways is just hope for the best."

A little surprised at Jecht suddenly showing a hint of empathy, I manage stop my hysterical crying to some extent. What he said about his boss is making me nervous as hell though.

For a good five minutes or so Jecht doesn't say a thing, but eventually he starts shifting his weight from one side to the other. He then starts swaying me around experimentally, as if I were a little kid or something.

"You know, I was told that you're a twenty-something year-old guy, but you certainly don't live up to it. I've been carrying you around for some time now, but I'm not the least bit tired."

After that Jecht does something that has my whole being freezing up in terror. He puts me down and lines me up against the wall. He pins both of my hands up so high over my head that I barely touch the ground, then he proceeds to unceremoniously removing my glasses. When I realize what just happened, I immediately look down and away as a reflex, but he forces me to look at him by roughly grabbing my chin between his thumb and index finger. I want to scream, but nothing comes out.

Nobody aside from my family, and of course Hayner and Olette, have seen me without my glasses in _years_. The fact that the cycle of successfully hiding my face was broken so easily by some random brute, hurts me almost more than the sheer shock of the moment. Jecht studies my face with narrowed eyes for what feels like several minutes – probably because there's not much light in here – before just snorting in disbelief.

"What the... you're supposed to be equipped with a cum shooter!? That's the biggest bull shit I've ever–"

As he's talking, he ruthlessly grabs my junk and is cut off when he indeed feels something down there. I flinch at his painfully sturdy way to feel me up, and I accidentally let out a startled whimper.

"Well I'll be... you're a dude alright." Jecht states amazed.

"Get away from Roxas right now, or I'll make sure you won't be as much of a dude as him after I'm through with you!"

When I suddenly hear Axel's threatening voice echoing through the narrow alley, for a second I think my brain finally stopped working from too much shock, and that I'm just hallucinating when I see the redhead standing at the entrance. But when Jecht turns his attention towards where Axel and a rather beat up Shuyin are standing, my body goes almost completely limp from relief and I'm once again on the verge of tears. But I feel like my eyes have dried up from all the crying, so fortunately nothing comes out.

"I'm disappointed in you Jecht, you've really fallen low," Axel comments with a dark tone and tightens his hold on the other younger gang member, "sexually harassing guys half your size in some dark back alley... I really don't know what to say."

"That voice... it can't be–" Jecht starts but gets cut off by the younger member who does his best to cough out something comprehensible.

"Sorry Jecht... he appeared... out of nowhere." Shuyin apologizes with a clearly pained voice as he spits out some blood in front of him in the process. I feel Jecht's grip tighten on me as he takes a good look in what state his comrade is, and I wince a little as my blood gradually leaves my hands. I look up at the brute and see him wearing an expression of... worry?

"Damn you Axel... What did you do to Shuyin?" Jecht hisses and narrows his eyes at the redhead.

"Are you sure you're in any position to ask _me_ that?" Axel asks with a venomous tone as he nods in my direction.

"I haven't hurt your friend in any way, ask him yourself!" Jecht growls and looks at me with a demanding expression. I look at Jecht and then at Axel who also has his eyes fixated on me. Because of the absence of my glasses, I feel a little shy to his piercing gaze, so I look away before opening my mouth.

"I-I'm okay, Axel. H-he hasn't really hurt me..." I say weakly. To be honest, I'm hurting in more places than one, but I think that in this situation it's best for everyone if I just tell a little white lie.

"There you have it! I didn't do shit to your buddy, yet you had to do such a thing to Shu!" Jecht screams in rage at which Axel only sighs.

"I did what was necessary, I had questions and he had answers, so I... _talked_ him into a proper mood to share them with me. You should be thankful I went _easy_ on him, surely you know what I'm capable of when you get on my bad side."

After Axel makes that cold statement, I'm hit with the sudden feeling that something's off. I take another look in Axel's direction, and only now I notice the pocketknife he's holding against the younger member's throat. My heart cringes as I realize that the person I should be scared of might not be Jecht or Shuyin, but _someone else_ entirely.

"Heh, and you say _I've_ fallen low... I didn't know _you'd_ resort to violence against us." Jecht laughs eerily giving the redhead a disgusted expression, probably referring to the bad state Shuyin's in. Wondering what in the _world_ Jecht was implying, I try to look for some kind of answers in Axel, but the only thing I can distinguish from his face is coldness.

"All I did was teach Shuyin a valuable lesson in stead of his _father_. If you hurt my friends, there'll be consequences," Axel retorts and pushes the knife to Shuyin's throat drawing a little blood.

"But enough with the meaningless chit-chat, I believe I ordered you to let go of my friend there." Axel says with a disturbingly calm voice that sends shivers down my spine. He doesn't look _anything _like his gentle self that I'm used to deal with at work. Even his eyes seem to light up like he were some carnivorous predator about to lunge at it's prey. What really bothers me though is the way Jecht is being intimidated by a guy like Axel. I mean, Axel's not small and scrawny like me, but he's nowhere _nearly_ as big a guy as Jecht.

"Or... would you rather suffer the loss of another son? As if losing Tidus wasn't enough for you." Axel asks, his voice darkening even more.

Wait, what...? Did he just say... son?

Too confused of what I just heard I completely fail to react to what happens next. I don't even notice when Jecht let's go of my wrists, but I do register the dull pain when my body hits the ground. I don't even try to stand up.

"There, now let Shu go!" Hearing Jecht's pleading demand I look up to see Axel also letting go of the younger member, and Jecht immediately bolts over there to support Shuyin, who seems to have lost consciousness at some point of this whole ordeal.

"You'll pay for this, Axel. You know you can't get away now that you've gotten in the way of the committee!" Jecht utters his last warning as he disappears out of the dark alley and in deeper into the central with Shuyin on his back.

"_Oh, like I haven't been in your way before?"_ I hear Axel whispering to himself while he watches the duo go.

A moment passes until the redhead finally turns his attention towards me. I flinch a little when I see him approaching, and my first reaction is to hide my face by looking away. I don't know what I'm hoping to hide at this point anymore, he already saw my face, didn't he?

"Hey... how ya holding up there?" he asks and crouches down in front of me. I shift a bit further away and refuse to look him in the eyes.

"G-glasses..."

"Huh?"

"Where are my glasses?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Oh, uhmmm... wait a minute." Axel mumbles and gets up.

Thinking that he's gonna leave me behind, I feel panic beginning to take over again and I almost yell after him, but when I see him picking up my glasses only a few feet away from us I relax and steer my gaze back down.

"Here." He utters and I slowly look up to see he's not even trying to look me in the face, he's only extending his hand to give me my glasses.

I instantly feel much safer after I've put on my glasses, and a relieved sigh makes its way out of my system. The shaking hasn't stopped yet though.

"Are you okay, Roxy?" he asks and I just nod, but I don't have the strength to look- or stand up yet.

When I finally get a proper chance to breathe deeply in and out, a rather familiar feeling starts building up inside me as my mind gradually clears up from the shock. It burns up my temples and has me trembling even more. A feeling that I'm so used to dealing with when Axel's around that it's not even funny anymore.

Yes, I'm talking about fury, what else?

"Can you stand? Or should I carry–" Axel begins and grabs me as if in attempt to pick me up. Seeing exactly where this is going, I stop Axel by harshly grabbing his arm which emits a painful 'smack' sound when my hand connects with it. Firmly squeezing his arm, almost inflicting pain, I finally look him straight in the eyes with my rage filled ones.

"You. Are. _Not._ Carrying. Me." I grit out all the while I maintain eye contact.

"Not even if it's the last thing you do." I add lastly, and hope he gets it through his thick skull, that the last part of what's left of my pride as a man won't permit me being carried through the streets of the central like some pansy. Not in a million years.

For a long time, Axel looks at me like I just grew a second and even a third freaking head before his face warps into a grin, which then leads to light snickering. Finally he seems to lose it completely as his snickering erupts into a vigorous fit of laughter, and I in turn just sit there, silently boiling. Seriously, how dare he laugh in this situation? This is all his fault to begin with!

"There's nothing funny about this! I was this close to getting kidnapped and then killed!" I crackle angrily at the laughing redheaded bastard as I let go of his arm.

"I'm... I'm sorry...you just... seem to be okay, at least," he says apologetically in between laughs, but he doesn't stop. I just stare at him as I only become more furious by the second.

Deciding that I've had enough I try standing up, but I almost tip right over as I realize to my frustration that my legs haven't recovered at all yet from the shock. Axel's fast reflexes prevent me from falling over, which is almost even more annoying than hugging the ground with my face.

"Wait Roxas... please, let me help you–" he says while wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. That rude piece of shit.

"No. Leave me alone." I say sourly snatching my arm away from his hold as I try wobbling my way out of the dark back alley.

I manage to "walk" a whopping three steps before my knees give way and I fall graciously on my face. It's nice finding out this way that I'm the type of person who lets panic get to his feet. I don't even wanna know if it's just my imagination or if the douchebag behind me is actually giggling at me.

Frustrated beyond words I sit straight up facing away from the redhead and after a moment I hear him making his way to my side.

"I take it you understand that you're in no condition to drive home at this point anymore." Axel states voicing my concern spot on, but I don't answer him since my pride hasn't recovered yet either, not that I'd have anything to say.

"Let me suggest something," he starts, "you could stay the night over at my place, and... I'd tell you about things."

At this point, what else could I possibly do? I'm tired and almost every part of my body hurts. Besides, I was planning on making him talk after everything was over anyway, so it's better to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. I give Axel a silent approving nod and he sees that as his cue to continue.

"And _please._ Let me at least support you while you... walk." he adds and I just utter an annoyed "hmph" as I extend my arm out which he grabs and puts around his neck. We probably look ridiculous as hell walking like this because of our significant height difference, but this wins being carried through the streets _anytime_.

For some time I just follow silently wherever Axel's leading me, but after a while I grow curious. We've been walking at a snail's pace for some time now without getting as much as around the block, and just as I'm about to ask just _how long_ we're gonna travel by foot, he suddenly stops in front of one of the apartment buildings. Or that's what I think it is at first, but as I look closer, I recognize the brick building as the central's old clock tower that I'd seen only pictures of before. Now that I think about it, I think I might've seen it when I drove here earlier today, but I didn't pay attention to it in particular...

"Here's the place," Axel states, looking up at the building in a similar way I am. He changes his hold on me so that he's only supporting me by the arm.

"You live in the old clock tower?" I ask surprised.

"Yup," he simply answers.

"And it was just around the block?!" I exclaim and he gives me a grin.

"That's right. Didn't you wonder why I got to you so fast?" he asks as he starts digging out his keys, "I had almost made it home already when you called."

"Well, now that you mention it–... wait a minute, my phone–!"

"Relax, I have it in my pocket." Axel says and pats his left pocket lightly.

"Oh... but how?"

"I'll explain when we get inside, can you stand by yourself while I dig up my keys?" Axel asks and I just nod as I try to remain upright until he finds his keys.

As I wait in silence, my head gets suddenly flooded with countless questions. There are so many unclear things bothering me that I don't know where to start! What's the deal with this Committee in the first place anyway, and what do they want from me? Do they simply want to get rid of me because of the incident with Seifer? What's the connection between the Committee and the Lazul twins? Oh, and who were those guys trying to kidnap me earlier, and how did Axel know that they were father and son, even when the younger member didn't even refer to Jecht as 'dad' or anything?

But never mind those things, the biggest question I have isn't about any of them, it's about Axel. I'm seriously beginning to wonder, _who in the world_ is this Axel Primred guy, currently searching for his freaking keys just next to me like any other normal human being? I'm fed up with not knowing what kind of people I share my lunch time with every day at work!

As I'm busy brainstorming, Axel manages to take us inside the building and I'm greeted with yet another bothersome sight as soon as we step inside. I can't see an elevator anywhere.

"Don't tell me...–" I start, but Axel already seems to know what I'm about to say.

"Yup. Top floor and no elevator." He says simply and I curse inwardly. What now then? My feet are still in no shape to climb any stairs, and if Axel's gonna walk me all the way up at the same snail's pace then–...

My attempt in trying to solve this problem gets harshly interrupted by the redhead who – despite my previous uncooperative inset on the whole idea of being carried – picks me up swiftly, and throws me over his right shoulder.

"W-what do you think you're doing!? Put me down _right now_!" I demand as I kick around, but it doesn't prove to be quite as effective as I wanted, since my strength is still limited.

"You'll still be climbing these stairs tomorrow if we don't do it like this. Besides, there's only you and me in this stairway right now, so relax," he ensures and eventually I stop resisting.

Letting out one last disapproving grunt I finally give up on the whole matter, and just focus on trying to balance the high temperature of my face on our way up to his apartment. I count fourteen floors all in all as we climb, and I begin to feel a little bad for Axel when I listen to him panting in exhaustion. He _did_ once say to me that I look much lighter than I am, so when he doesn't put me down even as we reach our destination I grow a little worried.

"Hey, it's alright now, you can put me down." I utter with concern.

"I'll put you down somewhere you can sit down." he huffs intently as he unlocks his door and we enter his apartment. Deciding that it's probably best to let him have his way, I focus on taking in my surroundings instead, and soon I find myself slightly gaping at what I see.

What I first notice about the interior, is that it's the very _inside_ of what once was the tower's clock itself. Secondly, I notice that the place is still completely under construction, as several different tools and other building equipment lay scattered around the whole apartment here and there. I can only see a few normal pieces of furniture placed wherever there seems to be room; Axel's bed is placed very unaesthetically almost in the middle of the main room just under the giant bell in the ceiling, and the wardrobe is for some reason right beside the fridge against the wall in the right corner of the room. I think that's where the kitchen's supposed to come together... The rest looks just like a rubble.

Axel and I crash on a small, brown leather couch located a few feet from his bed to catch our breaths, or well, Axel's the one who's really catching his breath. I just sit there feeling generally relieved, as I rid myself of my coat that was starting to feel muggy. Axel lazily reaches out with his foot to turn on a small lamp on the floor in front of us and I finally see the whole interior in a whole new light, literally. It actually looks kinda cozy.

"So... you live inside a clock." I point out with a humorous tone at which Axel lets out a light chuckle.

"Basically yes, even if the only thing left from the actual clock is what you see there and there" he says first pointing at what once was the clock's face and then at the giant bell hanging from the ceiling.

"So... it can't be rewound?" I ask trying to look through the glass surface of the clock's face to see in which position it was when it stopped working, but it's started to become so dark outside that I can't quite distinguish the arms from the darkening sky. The dim light from the single lamp on the floor isn't helping much either.

"Well, the mechanism was removed long before I even got here so no. There wouldn't be enough space for us to be sitting in here in the first place if it was still attached," Axel says with a slightly mocking voice.

"Why _sorry_ for not knowing anything about insides of gigantic clocks." I say and lightly hit his arm. He just laughs and ruffles my hair in response. He's been taking up the hair-ruffling bit by bit lately, I've noticed. I can't say I don't like it, but were it anyone else, I'd feel much more uncomfortable.

"You thirsty?" Axel asks getting up.

"Parched." I answer honestly and turn around to watch the redhead professionally dodge his way through all the stuff lying on the ground until he reaches the kitchen. He takes out two medium sized glasses, but freezes midway.

"Is ice tea okay? I don't have anything else at the moment." He says turning to look at me and I just utter a quick yeah before he resumes in his task and pours us our drinks.

"I was thinking of ordering something since I'm still working on the kitchen, is there something in particular you'd like to eat? " Axel asks as he hands me the other glass and sits back down beside me.

"I'm fine with anything except seafood," I answer truthfully yet again, and Axel starts digging out his phone to order, but instead of his own phone he takes out mine.

"Oops, wrong phone." He states and hands it over to me which I take back gratefully. I see a small crack has formed in the upper left corner of the screen, but otherwise it works just fine. I sigh letting a relieved smile take over my face for a moment. My life instantly seems to have become much closer to normal now that I have my phone back, it's true when they say that people rely too much on their phones these days...

"Hi! Primred here... yeah that's right, the usual please, but make it two this time!"

I flinch a little when Axel suddenly starts talking, but when I see that he's just ordering our food I relax. A small smile forms on my features when I realize that it sounds like he's the ultimate regular customer to wherever he just called, or maybe he knows the place's owner?

When Axel's ready ordering, I get straight to asking questions, that was our original deal, right?

"So tell me, who were those two... Jecht and... Shinn...?" I ask, the name of the other gang member slipping my mind.

"_Shuyin,_" Axel corrects, "both of them have been part of the Disciplinary Committee their whole lives."

I study Axel's face for a long time, expecting him to tell me more, but apparently he still finds it difficult. Even after what happened to me today, does he_ still_ plan to leave me in the shadows? No way, not if I have any say in the matter!

"_How_ do you know that? Who... are you exactly?" As soon as I ask those questions, I feel a certain kind of fear emerging from somewhere inside me, but I try to ignore it just as quickly as it appears. I also try not to think about the Axel I saw earlier in the back alley either, which in a way scares me the most. I'm afraid to know the truth too, but I'm even _more_ afraid of what will happen if I stay in the dark, so I just fixate my eyes straight at the redhead, who seems to be struggling with his answers.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know about the Disciplinary Committee and its members," he starts with a low voice looking down at his feet, "but I can't tell you anything about myself."

Okay great, so now I know he's someone outrageous enough to not _dare_ tell me who he really is! Or then he's also wanted by the Committee for some reason, but he's just too much of an expert in avoiding things such as gangs (and responsibilities) that he has avoided being caught yet. And now he's worried that I'll leak information about him now that I know where he lives!

… No. I just can't imagine that being the case either.

When I don't say or do anything else besides stare blankly at him for a long time he decides to continue.

"I promise you this much though, I'm _not_ your enemy. I won't let anybody hurt you now that you've been dragged into this," he lifts his head to look me straight in the face, "I don't wanna lie to you Roxy, so _please_, don't ask me anything about myself."

I sigh, and this time _I'm_ the one to shift my eyes down to my feet in lack of a better response. Now that he's being honest like this for _once_, I in turn feel extremely bad for not giving him enough credit. I mean, he _did_ come and save me from a bunch of gang members when it gets down to it. To be honest, deep inside I somehow know Axel's not really a bad guy, even if he's not doing a very good job in proving himself. It's true that I've had this certain anxiousness clouding my image of Axel ever since the beginning, and the feeling only got stronger after I saw him there in that back alley, but all in all I think I can trust him.

"You know, it's okay," I say looking up, and offer him a small understanding smile, "I might be out of my mind, but I think I trust you at this point enough to not even care who you are."

Axel's eyes go slightly wider as I say that, and getting a little self conscious about what I just said, I look back down as my face's temperature goes up several degrees.

"I-I mean, we've been colleagues for a while now and... well, I think that you're at least _trying_ to be a good person, even if our shared history is mostly filled with misunderstandings and stupid quarrels." When I say that, we both laugh a little at the memories of the time when we first met, when Axel thought that I was a student and stuff...

To think that I used to be so angry and annoyed at him, and now I don't know _what exactly_ I feel towards the damned clown. It's true that I now think remarkably higher of Axel personality-wise after I got to know him a little better, it's just his background that I'm concerned about. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to trust him for now, and let time tell.

"Thanks Roxas, I'm glad you understand. It's just... I know how this must feel for you, to not know about various things and..." Axel trails off a bit and scratches the back of his head in a lack of words, so I just shake my head dismissively.

"Really, it's fine. I'll just let things develop as they are and make conclusions afterwards. I trust you'll come save me again if needed be," I say giving the redhead a playful push in the side.

"Heh, roger that," Axel chuckles and smiles at me. A moment later, I realize that I was captivated by him for a little too long. When I feel my cheeks getting redder, I hastily tear my eyes away from his and start asking more questions instead.

"S-so tell me, how did you find us so fast?" I stutter, "even if we were pretty close to your place to begin with, it was still pretty much of an 'out of the way' place." I throw him the first question that comes to mind and decide to go from there.

"Well, before I heard you scream on the top of your lungs, you told me on the phone that you were on Sunset Lane, so I started heading there at the same time as I listened to Jecht and Shuyin spill pretty much everything else I needed to know on the other end," Axel explained. "On my way I ran into Shuyin who was carrying your phone, so I... made him show me where I could find you."

Sensing a little bit of hesitation in Axel's words, I begin to wonder if it's because of the fact that he hurt a much younger boy. Well, I wouldn't be particularly _proud_ of it either if it were me, but Axel had to do it in order to save me, right? Either way, it still makes me wonder if there really was no other way to go about it...

"It looked like you knew those two..."

"Yeah well... I used to," he mumbles with a sad expression.

"Used to?"

"It was a long time ago, I don't think Shuyin even remembers me since he was just a little kid back then."

What Axel says there triggers my next question.

"Did you have to hurt him so badly though?" Axel suddenly stiffens, but I pay it no heed as I continue, "he looked like just a normal teenager, was it really necessary to–"

"It doesn't _matter_! They're trained all the same to _die_ for the Committee if they have to!" Axel snaps, turning his gaze towards me and I jump a little in my seat. Noticing my startle, he quickly regains his composure and steers his eyes back down.

"We were pretty damn lucky it was Shuyin and Jecht who were leading the mission of your kidnapping. Shuyin's a coward who's afraid of pain, and Jecht is his... well, caretaker. There were plenty of things for me to use as blackmail against them, but were it anybody else..." Trailing off at the end of that sentence Axel rests his face in his hands for a moment and he looks almost miserable enough to start crying. Extremely alarmed by his sudden change in behavior I start wondering if it's really such a good idea to be talking about this right now...

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you, Roxy. I was afraid that I wouldn't make it in time... I may have been a little too rough with Shuyin, but he wouldn't talk at first, and I got impatient because I was worried about you and–"

I stop Axel when he starts rambling out things uncontrollably by putting my hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Maybe we really should discuss this matter after the shock has cleared out completely for the _both_ of us.

Feeling a bit ashamed on how incredibly _selfishly_ I was taking this whole incident, I decide to drop all things regarding the Committee and whatnot, and just focus on more relevant things, like recovering the strength in my legs, at least for now. All this has clearly affected not only me, but Axel too, which I was too egocentric to understand until just awhile ago.

"Calm down Axel," I say as softly as I possibly can, "I was being selfish, I should have realized that I'm not the only one who's been through a lot today. Let's try again tomorrow after a good night's sleep." I conclude, and Axel's stressed look softens a bit as he nods.

"Yeah, thanks Roxy."

"N-no problem," I say and look away from the smiling redhead when I notice my cheeks heat up again all on their own, "but we're not through yet, remember that!" I add, trying to calm down my racing heart.

"I'll tell you everything you wanna know eventually. I won't hide or leave anything out, I promise," he assures, and as he says that I suddenly remember something crucial.

"S-speaking of hiding," I start hesitantly, "you saw... r-right?" I say carefully and look Axel straight in the eyes, scanning him in search of any signs of lies. First I only see pure bewilderment in his eyes, but then he seems to finally realize that I was referring to the time when he rescued me, and I wasn't wearing my glasses. He clears his throat semi-awkwardly and steers his eyes somewhere else.

"It was dark," he states bluntly as he starts fiddling with his hands, "and I didn't exactly pay attention to your face at that time, so don't worry about it."

"...Really?" I ask after a moment of silence and Axel just nods.

I feel relieved, obviously. But after living under the impression that he in fact _saw_ my face, I begin to wonder if it'd really be such a big deal to just show it to him. I don't know if it's the aftershock making me temporarily careless, or the fact that I've begun developing some kind of... _feelings_ towards the guy that's making me even consider something like this.

Suddenly there's a loud bang on the door and both Axel and I jump a little. When Axel gets up and mumbles something grumpily under his breath about replacing his wooden door with an iron one, I remember our food.

"Someday you'll knock yourself through this damn door!" Axel snarls at the blonde, middle-aged delivery man after he violently jerks the door open.

"Oh shut up. You should be glad I don't charge extra for making me climb this fucking tower almost every day. Now, hand over the pay!"

Axel finishes his business with the grumpy man, and lets out a heavy sigh when he shuts the door after him. The cursing of the delivery man can be heard almost until he's all the way back down.

When Axel sits back down beside me, he hands me one of the boxes containing our food. A heavenly smell hits my nostrils and I almost drool.

"What exactly did you order us?" I ask as I watch Axel struggle a bit with opening the container.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Axel says and finally manages to open his box, so I too proceed to prying open my own.

Inside was something that looked like an ordinary hamburger, but it had a slightly different smell. A little skeptical I take a curious bite, and to my surprise I find it quite delicious.

"It's a teriyaki hamburger," Axel says and I look at him while eagerly munching on my burger, "there's a restaurant around the block that specializes in all kinds of teriyaki cuisine. They give me lots of discounts so I often order from there," Axel explains, "so, whaddya think?"

"I haven't eaten teriyaki before, but it's quite good," I reply taking another huge bite.

"Glad you like it." Axel says stuffing his face, and I too find myself too hungry to focus on anything else but eating for the time being.

We finish our food in comfortable silence, and little by little I feel my strength returning to my legs. I stand up slightly wobbly and try making my way towards the large trash bin in the corner where Axel tossed away his own wrappings just a moment earlier before me.

"Uhmm–..." Axel starts, but I raise my hand to shut him up and continue walking slowly towards my destination. At one point I stumble a bit when my knee suddenly buckles, and from the corner of my eye I notice Axel quickly getting up – probably to help me out – but I manage to recover my balance on my own. Waving dismissively at Axel to tell him I don't need his help, I continue walking.

When I finally reach the bin, I turn around giving the redhead a triumphing grin after throwing away my own wrappings.

"Way to go!" he exclaims and I carefully walk back to the couch with a small blush on my face.

When I sit back down, he playfully ruffles my hair again and I immediately feel my stomach flip. Were he to ruffle my hair on his own accord any other day before this, I would've gotten mad and scolded him. But now...

My heart skips a beat in slight panic as I suddenly realize something. I think I actually might be on my way to fall for the idiotic redhead, for real.

"...Roxas?"

Flinching at the sound of my name suddenly coming from the guy, I quickly collect myself.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"I asked, are you tired yet?" Axel repeats yawning, "you can use my bed and I'll crash on the couch for tonight, I don't have any spare sheets though since my other set of sheets is in the laundry..."

"No way," I refuse.

"Huh?"

"There's no way I'm letting you sleep on this cramped couch while I'm sleeping on your bed where there's room for almost four of me! Seriously, I don't even wanna imagine you trying to get comfortable on this." I say lightly slapping the armrest and Axel takes on an expression I don't like as he scoots a bit closer to me.

"So, you're saying you wanna share the bed with me?" he purrs in my ear and puts his arm around me. I haven't known him for very long, but I've known him long enough to tell when he's just messing with me.

"No _stupid_, what I'm saying is that _I'm_ sleeping on the couch." I say pushing the grinning redhead away before I pass out from his scent that I can smell all too well. I know I wouldn't have been able to sleep in Axel's bed anyway for... various reasons.

"Now quit harassing me and tell me where the bathroom is instead. I need to clean myself up," I grumble.

"It's downstairs back there," he says pointing his thumb behind us, "you'll have to climb the ladder though, can you make it by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," I answer and wobble my way towards where Axel pointed and truly, there is a hole in the floor with a ladder leading down. I make my way down carefully, and just as I'm about to ask Axel where the light switch is, I hear him call after me.

"Hey Roxy, I forgot to tell you! Be careful with the bathroom door! It's old and heavy as a brick wall and it's joints are slightly broken. I won't disturb you, so you don't have to bother closing it."

"Got it, but where's the switch?" I shout back.

"It's to your left next to the ladder."

Turning on the light, I immediately spot the large wooden door which had been left half open. I also notice that the whole area downstairs was packed with piles of boxes and other junk that reached all the way up to the ceiling, and they looked like they could topple over any second, so I'm extra careful not to touch them. I make my way past the door without even nudging it, and when I finally find myself inside the bathroom I gasp a little in awe.

It looks like some fancy hotel bathroom with its cream colored marmor floor and black ceramic tile walls that glittered slightly if you looked close enough. The hoses and pipes were of a pale golden color, and the room all in all looked like it had never been used. Axel must've recently finished renovating it. Ridding myself of my clothes I waste no more time and step under the nice hot shower, I hope Axel doesn't mind me using his shampoo.

After I finish enjoying the much needed shower, I remember I didn't ask for a towel before I went in and slightly curse my inconsideration. I spot a drawer beside the sink and to my relief I find towels inside.

"Hey Axel! I'm gonna borrow one of your towels, that okay?" I shout, but he doesn't answer. Maybe he didn't hear me.

I still take the freedom to use one of his towels to dry myself off though. I put on one of my undershirts and decide to just sleep in my boxers. As I'm about to put my glasses back on I suddenly hesitate.

Maybe... maybe I should just leave them off and show my face to Axel after all. I know he's not the kind of guy who'd try to do anything to me against my will. I also know he won't judge me by how I look, and then there's the chance that he in fact _did_ see me without my glasses earlier, and is just being considerate of my feelings by lying that he didn't see anything.

Feeling unusually courageous I take one final look at myself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, without my glasses.


	8. Stuck between a redhead and a hard place

**A/N: **

**Holy shit, people still go out of their way to read my story! Thank you SO MUCH for the encouraging reviews! :'D**

**This chapter will take the rating up a notch, so be warned! I advice those who get offended by two guys getting it on with each other: DO NOT read any further. I also apologize in advance for various reasons... you'll probably know after you've read this chapter. Oh, and don't let the beginning fool you. ;) **

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.****

**Chapter 8: Stuck between a redhead and a hard place **

The first thing I see when I open my eyes, are the first irritating rays of the morning sun. Secondly, I notice that I'm _not _safely home in my own bed since the ceiling is much higher, and when I try to rub the sleep from my eyes, I also notice that I slept the whole night with my glasses on. Then I remember all of the hellish events that occurred yesterday, and that I'm in fact sleeping over at Axel's.

In an instant I feel more alive than ever, and I instinctively spring up and cast my eyes towards Axel's bed in slight panic, but I calm down when I see him still sleeping soundly. I even dare crack a small snicker at the unsuspecting sleepyhead when I see his hilarious sleeping position. Facing away from me, he's rolled the blanket into a roll and he's hugging it with his whole body, while his black pajama pants are on a good way down his bottom, revealing a pair of bright yellow Spongebob Squarepants boxers. His pillow lies completely neglected beside his bed in a heap together with the black T-shirt he was wearing yesterday to bed. It must've gotten too hot for him, so he probably got rid of it at some point at night.

When I accidentally let out a few decibels too loud of a smothered laugh, the redhead suddenly shifts in his sleep and I freeze for a moment. But he only turns over and moans a little groggily before he returns to snoozing. Not wanting to wake him up, I carefully tiptoe my way to the bathroom down the ladder, grabbing my wallet from my coat pocket on the way. The first thing I always do in the mornings before I do _anything_ else, is take my meds. Fortunately I always carry a few pills with me in my wallet for cases like this.

When I get downstairs, I notice it's not as dark down here anymore now that the sun's almost up. I also notice that the area here is quite spacious, if it weren't for the rubble piles. Minding the gigantic door, I quietly step inside the bathroom and take my pill with some water.

While I'm at it, I take a look at my slightly sleep deprived, pale face in the mirror and start recalling the events of last night as feelings of dread and disappointment wash over me. I can't believe I was about to show Axel my face yesterday, and it was completely out of my own free will too! I seriously don't know what the hell came over me. Luckily, he was already fast asleep when I returned from the shower, so I was able to come to my senses and scrap my whole plan before I went and created yet another problem for myself.

I have to admit though, even if I'm first and foremost feeling relieved that I didn't go through with it, I can't help but think that I_ once again_ ran away from something I shouldn't have. Axel is a good guy, I know that, but... I just can't get over my own weaknesses. I can't get over them enough to open up to Axel, and that frustrates me in an unexplainable way.

Before I even realize it, I'm crying again. Man, there really doesn't seem to be any limits to how wussy I can be. I'm not even surprised, I've been an emotional mess for quite some time now.

After I've cried enough to make my eyes feel like a pair of mini deserts, my stomach makes the loudest noise ever, and I decide that it's finally time for the sleeping beauty upstairs to wake up and make me some breakfast. I really hope he's got _something _edible, because I think I might be too hungry to wait for delivery food this time.

However, when I step outside – not suspecting a god damn thing – I walk straight into something bigger than me. Seeing it's none other than the red-haired, _previously_ sleeping beauty, I scream like a girl, and to my slight amusement, so does he. Completely thrown off by the sudden rendezvous with the root of all my current dilemmas, I stagger a bit and accidentally fall towards the giant wooden door, which was _not to be touched_ in the first place.

"Oh shit!"

I hear Axel curse before he pulls me towards him just in the nick of time before the wooden door collapses where I just stood with a deafening bang. The impact of the door heavily smashing into the floor causes a chain reaction which shakes the whole building, or at least it feels like it, and the piles of rubble all come crashing down on us. Expecting the inevitable pain of having several pounds of old furniture and other trash crash down on me, I tightly shut my eyes and let out a frightened scream.

But the pain never comes, only the ear-piercing series of rumbling caused by the piles crashing. After the noise dies out, I open my eyes and notice a grimacing Axel hovering above me.

"Jesus fucking Christ, are you all right, Roxy!?" Axel asks with a groan as he tries to get up, but is slightly hindered by some boxes, old painting frames and other trash that landed on us– I mean _him. _

Coughing a little from the dust that rose from the rubble, I reply with a dry 'yeah' as we both rise up in sitting positions. Then I notice to my absolute horror that we've been trapped by the rubble that nearly crushed us, and while I just sit there utterly useless and terrified, Axel tries to move some of the rubble out of the way, but in vain. It's far too heavily interlocked with the rest to move anywhere.

"Damn it!"

I flinch at Axel hitting the wall of old desks and other miscellaneous objects in frustration and I suddenly feel extremely guilty and responsible for everything. This was... my fault, right?

"Axel... I'm so sorry about this, I shouldn't have screamed... If I hadn't startled you like that, none of this would've–"

"Roxy, don't say another word," Axel says with a heavy sigh, "I... I was too groggy to remember you slept over and got startled when I suddenly ran into you. And I should've replaced the goddamn door when I had the chance, this is what I get for being such a laggard", he says and slumps back down on the floor while massaging his temples. He probably hit his head and back while he protected me, I realize and feel even worse.

"Right now we have to find a way out of this mess though. Say, you wouldn't happen to have your phone with you?" Axel asks, his tone indicating that he doesn't even expect that to be the case.

"N-no..." I stutter, my face turning bright red as I realize where my phone is. It's in the pocket of my pants, but the thing is, I forgot to put them on earlier in the bathroom. How can someone forget to put on their pants, god damn it.

Feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden, I sit down and hug my knees as I cast my eyes towards the exhausted-looking redhead sitting in front of me. Without realizing it, I let my eyes wander and blush even redder as I remember that Axel lost his shirt at some point during the night, and just to make things more uncomfortable for me, he hasn't gone through the trouble of putting it back on either. When I feel an all too familiar feeling starting to spread itself from my stomach throughout the rest of my body, I try – without really succeeding – to rip my eyes away from the male in front of me before the feeling becomes troublesome. It looks like I really am attracted to the damn clown after all, I realize with dread.

Suddenly Axel looks up and notices me staring at him, and as he does, I immediately look away, as if I never ogled him at all. But I'm one second too late and he gives me a questioning look.

"Whatcha thinking about, Roxy?" he asks smirking.

"I-I uhmm... nothing. I just... I'm so sorry, you protected me and got hurt just now", I answer and try to look at him without getting too worked up. "A-are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, I'm used to getting hit every now and then", Axel says laughing it off, but I know he's saying that only to make me feel better. Why does it always have to end like this? Why does life hate me so much? Before I start crying _again_, I bury my face in my knees and try to think of a way out of here instead.

Let's see, neither Axel or I have our phones, and I'm guessing that it's not even nine o'clock yet, which means that with good luck the crash might've woken up someone living beneath us. Someone might come and dig us out of here.

"I suppose... this is _exactly_ why you don't trust me."

When Axel suddenly opens his mouth with that, I'm so thrown off by his words that I only stare at him and wonder what in the world he just said. Why would he–? Oh, wait a minute. I remember principal Grayreed mentioning it before, back when I spoke with him after the Seifer incident. He mentioned that Axel was under the impression that I don't trust him at all.

So... in other words, Axel didn't believe me last night when I told him that I trust him? Not that I blame him though, he doesn't even know what color my eyes are, and I guess I wasn't telling him the truth entirely last night either. This has to stop, Axel doesn't deserve this.

"Listen Roxy," Axel continues with a soft voice after I don't say anything for a while, "Every time you're with me, you end up having these terrible experiences and... Look, I've been thinking that maybe... we should just stop–"

"Axel, before you even start–!" I accidentally raise my voice too much, but I quickly regain my composure and continue, "I have something to tell you and... s-something to show you," I stutter and my heart immediately starts beating a mile a minute. My brain tells me that this is a terrible, _terrible_ idea, but I decide to listen to what my heart thinks is right for once.

"...Something to_ show_ me?" Axel questions, narrowing one eye and raising an eyebrow.

Collecting all of my courage that I could possibly be harboring inside my tiny body, I nervously scoot towards the redhead who was currently giving me a bewildering look. Completely ignoring Axel's alarming expression, I sit down in a kneeling position in front of him and take a deep breath.

"L-like I already said yesterday, I've been nothing but selfish towards you," I start.

"Roxy, I never–" Axel tries to say something but I shush him by raising my index finger in his face and continue.

"I've only been thinking about myself all this time while you've been nothing but nice and thoughtful towards me, and let's not forget the fact that you saved my life yesterday too." I smile a bit as I feel a small blush appearing on my cheeks. I also feel Axel's confused eyes burning holes in my forehead, so I steer my eyes up to look the larger male in the eyes instead.

He's handsome... His bedhead is adorable, the way it's the same imitation of a crow's nest that he calls his normal "hairdo." Now it's even more disheveled, which only makes him look like an over-sized kid. Now that I'm this close to him, I can actually smell his scent too, which is a mixture of probably some cheap soap and something spicy. But still, the scent that is 100 percent Axel dominates all the other scents, and it's making me slightly light-headed...

I almost slap myself for getting distracted again like that out of nowhere, and so _easily_. I'm about to step on a possible landmine that might destroy my life completely, and here I am getting carried away by simply being near him. No, I can't think of it like that. All I'm doing is being brave– no, I'm being _fair_ towards Axel for once. And this time I'm not backing away.

"S-so... I thought that the least I could do was show you I trust you... _really." _Enhancing the last word to prove my point, I take a deep breath and continue, "I'll... take off my glasses for you."

There. Now I can't go back, not now that I've given my word. I may be a coward and a wuss and many other things, but I am _not_ a liar and I don't go back on my words, those are against my personal morals.

"R-really?!" Axel bursts with excitement, but his tone still gives away that he's not buying it entirely.

"Really," I confirm and move a bit closer to the redhead before looking at him, determined to get this over with.

"Whoa, wait a minute Roxy, are you sure about this? Did you hit your head on a desk just now, or what's going on?" Axel asks putting his hands on my shoulders. He's so close... I can almost–

"N-no, I haven't hit my head anywhere! I just need to get this out of the way, otherwise I'll never be able to get rid of my traumas! I'll never be able to get close to anyone anymore!"

I notice that I'm starting to ramble out some things that were supposed to stay inside my heart until I dropped dead. But I'm not surprised, this always happens whenever I'm around the redheaded dork.

"L-look, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now, and I think I might go crazy if I don't get it out of my system soon", I say steering the conversation back to where I intended it to be heading originally. I then look down nervously at my hands resting on top of my knees. I have to look somewhere else than Axel, otherwise I'm afraid that I might pass out.

Axel isn't saying anything now. He's only listening and holding on to my shoulders, probably in an attempt to calm me down. His face is most likely giving away his confused state of mind, but I can't see it.

"I've n-never been able to make any male friends, you know," I start with a shaky voice, "not as a child, not in high school... I've always been judged by everyone who's not my family."

I look up a little experimentally, but when I see Axel closely watching me, I deduct that it's probably best if I just look at my knees while I talk.

"But then I started working at Cornerstone Secondary, where I met people who actually were too weird to judge me," I can't hold back a smile as I say that, and I hear Axel chuckling a bit too, "I finally got some male friends on my own, and for the first time in _years_ I felt somewhat proud of myself. I felt like I was finally changing towards something better..."

I feel the nervousness gradually worsening as I close in on what I'm really trying to say.

"But to be completely honest... I didn't realize, that all that change was in a positive way at all, until just recently."

As I say that, I notice that my heart isn't taking this quite as well as I wanted it to; it's trying to beat itself out of my chest. Well, not that surprising if we take into account that what I'm about to say next may determine whether or not Axel wants to remain on such terms where he'd want to be anywhere near me in the future. It's a shame that we're currently stuck in a rubble cave, where "spacious" isn't the most accurate word to describe the place. Regardless, I've already decided that Axel deserves the truth, so I focus on trying to not pass out as I continue.

"I-I was too busy trying to convince myself to... hate you." I muster out and realize just how _difficult_ it was to get that said, but I can't stop now.

"There were times I actually wanted to become friends with you, but then... I just started to think ill of you whenever I got the chance and... I just wanna apologize to you for it."

At least I've now gotten out what was eating at my conscience, but Axel's silence is making me feel a little bit tense.

"Why?" Axel asks, hurt audible in his words, and my heart sinks a little in my chest, "Did I do something? Was it really because of the little mistake I made when we met? Or is it because of last week after all? I'm really sorry about that."

No. This isn't how he's supposed to react. I'm the one trying to apologize here! Why is it _always_ like this? Why does he have to be so kind to me?

"Stop apologizing, Axel! I'm the one at fault here!" I exclaim, not knowing what else to say at this point.

"Then tell me why!" Axel too rises his voice now, probably because he's confused almost out of his mind, and I feel a rash answer is on its way out of my panicking mouth.

"I-it's because I think that... I was starting to l-like you... a-a lot, and it was becoming a serious problem for me!" I blurt out and look the redhead straight in the eyes, immediately regretting it. This isn't what I planned to say at all! For some reason I still continue.

"It ended up with me not being able to do anything normally anymore! I couldn't bear being in the same room as you because... I'd get all weird and– Look, I couldn't even sleep at night, so what would you expect me to do about it?"

When I feel my face hitting at least 100 degrees, I see Axel's confused face gradually changing into a genuinely surprised one. It may be just my brain overheating, but I could _swear_ that his face is almost as unnaturally red as mine, his hair serving as an excellent comparison.

After some moments of just awkwardly staring at me, Axel's face suddenly warps into a smug grin.

"So you're saying... you like me?" he asks.

Oh my god. That's _way_ beyond being dense, he's just pulling my leg now that he's got the edge. He could at least be a bit more taken aback and just let me be miserable without making me feel even _more_ miserable!

"W-weren't you listening at _all_ to what I just said? I'd rather not repeat myself!" I grunt annoyed and extremely embarrassed as I feel his hands tighten their grip on my shoulders. I suddenly feel very small under his piercing gaze, so I look away.

"But you said you were only _starting_ to like me", he states. "The difference is small, but it's there, you know."

"Yeah, well read into it," I grit.

I'm trying to cut down the conversation on my end, because I really need to calm down. Everything around me is starting to spin and it's making me sick, the fact that Axel's so close that I can actually _feel_ his breath when he talks isn't making things any easier either.

"You've got to give it to me straight Roxy, I'm a little stupid you see." Axel murmurs, the grin never leaving the bastard's smug face, which enrages me to the point that I forget about things like pride and composure.

"Axel I could KILL you–!" I growl as I raise both my hands to grab his collar, but then I remember he's not wearing a shirt, so I just shake in anger and continue as calmly as I possibly can. "Both of us know _perfectly well_ that you're not_ that_ stupid, you're just being an asshole to me now because you know how humiliating this is for me!" I shout, and Axel – the swine – only looks the other way innocently.

"Aaaargh! Yes, I _do_ like you Axel! There you have it, are you happy now?" I declare frustrated beyond words, my face redder than a tomato.

"In what way exactly?" he persists.

"Axel, I'm warning you..." I grit out while giving him a murderous glare. Nobody would seriously _ever_ believe that I'm actually trying to get my feelings of affection across to him.

After glaring at him for what feels like a fucking eternity, I finally feel my strength leave me and I let my posture sink in defeat as I drop my gaze back down. So it was going to be like this after all, huh... I can't even find the will to talk anymore. I might as well be butt naked in front of the redhead whom I just declared my affections to, at least that's how exposed I feel. At one point, I thought that there would actually be a chance for Axel to like me too, but I guess I was wrong. If he would have feelings for me, he wouldn't make fun of me like this, right?

"Sorry Roxy", Axel laughs. "You're just way too much fun to tease. Besides, I didn't want you to take those words back later, so I wanted to hear it properly."

"...What?"

"Truth is, I think I've also had feelings for you for a while now and... well, I didn't think you'd ever be interested in me so–"

"No Axel wait, are you telling me that you like me _back_?!" I ask interrupting him.

"Y-yeah," he says, embarrassment finally showing on his face as well.

"But... you don't even know what I look like!"

When I say that, I receive a chop to the head from the redhead and I wince.

"Just what kind of a horrible person do you think I am? Sheesh, you should give me more credit."

I rub the spot where he hit me and just stare at him for a moment with wide eyes. I can't seem to process what just happened. So, Axel actually likes me back? But... what do I do now? I don't know what I should do! I can't believe that he could like me in the same way I like him, that's just seems so... impossible.

"B-but what if you find my face appalling? Like, what would you do if I had an ugly complexion, o-or really small or squinting eyes!?" I press the issue as much as I can to get some closure, and Axel just sighs and grabs both my hands in the process. My heart almost leaps right out of my chest at the feeling of his hands holding mine.

"I don't really care about stuff like that", Axel dismisses. "At least I'd actually be able to see your eyes", he adds warmly, stirring up something inside me in the process. I don't know why, but I suddenly get the urge to tighten my grip on his hands, and I do which Axel smiles at.

"Speaking of which, you said you'd take them off", he says and points to my glasses with a tilt of his head. I stiffen for a moment and instinctively move my hand up to grasp the frames.

I already decided that I was going to show him my face, but I just can't help to feel so... anxious. That doesn't matter though, the glasses are coming off either way.

"Your hands are shaking."

"Huh?"

Truthfully, when I lower my hands I see them shaking almost in an uncontrollable way. This really seems to be taking its toll on me, even if I thought I was emotionally ready.

"You know, maybe it's best if you don't take them off after all..." Axel says, and for a moment I almost revert back to the coward I've been all these past years.

Just as I'm about to lose my resolve, I look up and see Axel's worried eyes scanning me from above, and I remember why I even am in this situation right now. The reason why I'm not in a container on my way to be some gang leader's guinea pig for torture devices or worse, _dead, _is all thanks to Axel. So what the hell am I hesitating here?

"I've already made up my mind about this," I say with a small, but determined voice as I get an idea that might help me get through this much easier, "Axel, could you do me a favor?" I ask nervously.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"C-could you take them off for me, please?"

"What, me?! Why?" Axel asks.

"B-because if I do it myself, I might get scared and end up chickening out... just like I always do." I say the last bit coated with sadness, which might just be what made Axel accept my request.

"If you regret this later, don't blame it on me," the redhead says which ticks me off a bit.

"_Now_ who's the one not giving enough credit?" I say throwing back his words from earlier, and he chuckles and scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

I scoot even closer to him to make it easier for Axel to remove my glasses, but when he moves his hands up towards my face, out of old habits I flinch away from him. He freezes and gives me a worried look.

"Sorry, it was a reflex," I say mentally hitting myself before giving him a final affirming nod.

Axel's hands connecting with the frames of my glasses has my stomach flipping and turning, and I shut my eyes tightly as I hold my breath nervously. My heartbeat is so fast that it's almost painful. One of these days, my heart might stop working altogether due to the continuous stress I'm putting it through.

When the emptiness finally hits my flushed face, I hesitate to open my eyes. I'm a little afraid of seeing Axel's reaction, even if I know deep down that he wouldn't judge me for how I look, he already made that point quite clear earlier.

Then I suddenly feel two hands cupping my face and a slightly embarrassing squeak escapes me. Out of sheer shock I open my eyes and see Axel attentively inspecting my face with big eyes. His blush is also now rivaling the color of my own, and I shift my eyes away shyly.

"I have seriously _no idea_ what kind of a problem you have with your face. I mean, you're just plain gorgeous! No matter how you put it!" Axel exclaims completely awestruck as he even lifts my bangs to view my whole face in its completion. I feel my eyes widening in slight panic at the discomfort of being this much exposed.

"H-hey... Axel", I stutter. "C-can I have my glasses back now?"

"No way."

"What–!?"

"There's really nothing wrong with your sight, right? You're wearing _these_", Axel says as he waves the glasses in front of my face, which I try to grab without succeeding, "for a completely different reason, right?" he finishes, giving me a dubious look.

"I know you knew that already! Stop teasing me, and give my glasses back _now!_" I snarl in distress as I try to grab a hold of the redhead's dodging arms.

"Why don't you try getting them back yourself?" the bastard snickers.

Countering Axel's impish expression with a stubborn glare, I end up doing something not-so-smart. I lunge for my glasses one more time with too much momentum, and knock the both of us over in the process. I desperately try to get myself in a position where I'm able to snatch back my glasses, but his way too long limbs prevent me from succeeding. Unfortunately, we only end up in some sort of a wrestling contest, which I'm clearly losing. I don't know for how long we tangle on the floor, but it probably feels like a much longer period of time for me than it actually is since I'm not very fit.

When my stamina finally runs out without warning, I'm forced to stop moving for a moment to catch my breath. While I just sit there panting like some dog, I finally realize just where I'm sitting – or rather on _who_ I'm currently sitting on. I feel the all too familiar heat of a blush starting to form on my features as I stare at the redheaded man lying beneath me.

"You lasted a lot longer than I expected..." Axel breathed out, not nearly as exhausted as me.

"Sh-shut up..." I wheeze, and try to focus on solely getting air into my burning lungs for a second before I continue. "You're... in no position... to be throwing suggestive... remarks like that at me." I really should start working out more.

"Oh, I'm surprised that someone like _you_ caught up on that", Axel laughed, rising a playful eyebrow.

"Maybe you've rubbed off on me", I say, and before I realize what I just said, he's already laughing at the suggestiveness of those words.

Trying to take advantage of the fit of laughter he's having, I reach out for his hand and try to get a hold of my glasses, but his reflexes are way too good. He easily moves his hand even further above his head just in time, and I just end up lying on top of him awkwardly.

When I see how close our faces are, I suddenly get a very dangerous idea. I don't know what in the world is making me think that this is a _good_ idea, but I think it might have something to do with my relentless pride. Somehow, the thought of being made fun of by the redheaded jerk seems like a much _less_ acceptable option than the risks coming with what I'm about to do. It could also be the lack of fresh air, or the limited space around us that's messing with my ability to think rationally.

"Giving up already, Roxy?" Axel asks, grinning all the while. My face is so close to his, that I can feel his breath on me when he laughs. That's when I get the impulse to go through with my risky plan.

"You don't know me if you think I'm giving up this easily!" I say before I press my lips on his in a hasty but passionate kiss.

My rash action has Axel freezing completely stiff in shock – just like I intended – and while it lasts, I finally grab my glasses from his loosened hold and break our kiss.

"I win", I declare a bit shyly as I wipe my mouth from any stray saliva.

Axel doesn't say anything, he just remains frozen in place with a confused expression. No, confused is an understatement; he just looks completely and utterly thrown off. I watch him for a good while, until what I just did finally starts to sink in. Soon I can feel my blush reach the same level of red as his hair, and my eyes grow to a size that matches his current saucer-sized ones.

"U-uhh, I'm... sorry, I just... you wouldn't give them back so I–"

I don't get to say much more than that, because I suddenly find myself grabbed and being pushed down by the man I was just sitting on.

"H-hey! What are you doing–?!"

I'm cut off by his warm lips fiercely kissing mine, and for a moment my thoughts come to a complete stand-still. I try to struggle, but Axel's got hold of my hands, which are both pressed against the cold floor under his weight. I let out a surprised gasp, and as I do, he takes the opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. His actions are a bit harsh, and even if I really shouldn't encourage him, I still return his kiss eagerly. It's almost like my body has been _yearning_ for his physical contact, because I can't deny the fact that it feels incredibly good. When I realize that, I can't help but be a bit disappointed in myself because let's get real, what the hell am I doing responding like _this_ to someone who's forcing himself on me? ...Okay I kind of did that before too, but it was all for the sake of getting back what was mine!

Enjoying the feeling of Axel's tongue rubbing against mine, I involuntarily let out a series of soft moans and whimpers. Slowly but surely, I can feel all traces of reason leave my mind the more Axel kisses me. Noticing my positive reaction, Axel smirks against my lips in victory, and releases one of my hands. He then proceeds to slipping his now free hand under my T-shirt, and I inhale sharply when his palm grazes across my chest. A heated and startled moan follows, when the redhead hovering on top of me suddenly teases one of my nipples by lightly pinching it, and I keenly arch up to his enticing touch.

I can't find the willpower in me to keep my hands to myself anymore either. I really want to touch him too, so I just let my hands roam freely on his upper body. After I do this, our make out session grows more intense, and both his and my movements become more frantic and needy by the second. I move my hands from his chest to his head, and run my fingers through his long hair, gently stroking his scalp. I feel pride swelling inside me when the redhead finally gets vocal, and lets out a pleased groan at my hands working their magic on him.

It's only when Axel abruptly lowers himself down enough to press our bodies flush against each other that I fully notice just how turned on I actually am, not to mention Axel's own arousal, which I definitely feel through my tightened boxers.

All of a sudden, the same anxiousness – which always seems to show up in the pit of my stomach when I'm involved with the redhead – makes itself known, and I hesitate a bit. I have no idea where that anxiousness is coming from, or why I feel it _only_ when I'm with Axel. Maybe my brain is associating him with one of my traumatic memories? However, it would still be impossible for me to recall anything traumatic because of my medication. Still, even if the anxiety exists, this – me holding on to Axel like this – doesn't feel like it's wrong. On the contrary, being this close to him somehow puts me at ease... I can't quite explain it.

Axel seems to take notice of my sudden unsure responsiveness, so he shocks my attention back to what we're currently doing by roughly grinding our hips together. The luscious friction he creates has me breaking our lip-lock, and I throw my head back as a lewd sound forces it's way out of me. I don't have time to be embarrassed about it though, Axel quite literally doesn't let me, he only grinds down on me harder.

"Aahhh– Axel!" I moan breathlessly as I feel my climax nearing with alarming speed. I don't really like the idea of coming in my boxers, but at this rate I don't have much of a choice. My brain has probably set itself on autopilot, since I can't think of anything else but the pleasure that the redhead is inflicting on me.

"Mmh Roxas... don't make such erotic sounds or I'm not gonna last..." Axel's slurred words get caught up in his throat when he starts kissing down my neck and shoulder.

"A-Axel! S-stop, I can't..." I pant out, and he stops his ministrations for a moment to whisper in my ear:

"Wait just a bit longer, I'll make you feel really good."

After saying that, the redhead lowers his head to leave kisses down my chest, trailing all the way down to my belly button. He starts to lightly suck and kiss around my hip bone, and as I rise up to a half-sitting position, I make eye contact with the man. The sight is so lascivious, that I almost come just from seeing him do these things to me from this angle.

Just when Axel's about to rid me of my uncomfortably damp boxers, we both hear a very loud bang on the front door upstairs, followed by a young man's panicked shouting.

"Axel! The neighbors called about an explosive sound coming from your apartment! Are you okay?!"

When we hear the strange voice coming from upstairs, we both freeze and look at each other for a moment in confusion. It's like neither Axel nor I are able to understand that someone's actually shouting, and for a while we just lag and try to understand what is going on right now, and more importantly:

What the _fuck_ did we almost just do?

"Can you hear me Axel?! I'm using the spare key to come in!" the stranger shouts, and after a few seconds we hear Axel's front door unlock and open, followed by swift footsteps coming closer.

Axel gives me a look, from which I'm unable to determine whether he's actually relieved or not to hear that somebody's coming to our rescue. Either way, the only thing he's able to say in this situation is the following emotionless statement:

"It's Pence."


	9. Pent up desires

**A/N: **

**So... I still ended up taking my sweet sweet time writing this thing, even if I promised to update more often last time. I'm very sorry. *Bows***

**I still have no idea how Axel and Roxas should face Pence and their other possible rescuers yet, so I just decided that I might as well have some fun with the situation at hand. I'm sorry, I promise the story will develop further in the next chapter, so for now, enjoy this in the meantime! :D**

**Also, sorry for the very anticlimactic ending. No don't scroll down! **

**Warning! This chapter is R18, and it contains gay sex. But that's not gonna stop you, is it? ;) **

**This chapter is basically just porn all the way, consider it my apology for being a slow writer. I'm not very good at writing lemony stuff either, so sorry if something sounds really stupid. X'D **

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.****

**Chapter 9: Pent up desires **

"I'll go and get some help so you two just wait _right there!"_ the alarmed young man shouts one last time before we hear him run back out and rush down the stairs. Hopefully this "Pence" doesn't stumble and fall on his way down, because then we might be stuck down here forever.

"No, we'll _leave_ and run a fucking _marathon_", Axel makes a sarcastic remark to nobody in particular as he settles down right next to me annoyed. My shoulder makes contact with his arm and I flinch away a little, my body still feeling hypersensitive.

When we had been... interrupted, we both had quickly moved away from each other, much to our resentment. We knew that all the fallen stuff would hide us from being caught in that rather questionable state, but it was a reflex.

Axel had given to the young man who came to our rescue a brief explanation through the wall of old furniture about our situation, and that we're not hurt. Not counting a few bumps and bruises here and there. Then Pence had made the promise to go get help and get us out of here, but we didn't know _when_ exactly that was going to be, as the guy hadn't provided us with such information.

"I don't think I've ever been this disappointed in hearing someone come to my rescue", Axel muttered.

"S-so, this is not the first time you're being rescued?" I ask attempting to break the awkwardness between us.

I'm trying to sound comical instead of letting what he just said get to me, but sadly my question comes off as something forced and even _more_ awkward. However, Axel still seems to take it the way I intended it, which I appreciate.

"Nah, I'm more used to being the one to do the rescuing" , he says and winks at me which makes my cheeks flush a deep red, but then his pissed off look makes a return and he proceeds to just stare up at the piles of junk like they were the cause of world hunger. Well... it's not exactly a _wrong _way to describe it since I'm feeling like I might starve to death any minute now, I was hungry even before we got stuck down here. 

Anyway, I don't blame Axel at all for being grumpy, he's not the only one with an awfully painful problem. Unfortunately, I don't think we can do anything about those right now, since this Pence guy promised to get help soon. Like I mentioned, I have no idea _how_ soon, and I don't want to get caught by anyone when Axel and I are doing the dirty. Although, there's pretty much _nothing_ in the whole wide world that I'd like to do more right now, I think shamefully.

A sudden recall of Axel's hot hands on me and the amazing friction our bodies created sends blood rushing down to my neglected manhood, which is pressing uncomfortably against my damp boxers, making it harden even more in anticipation. I accidentally let out a small yelp and try to cover my mouth with both of my hands in a poor attempt to hide the embarrassing sound, but in vain. Axel already caught on it as he gives me a quick once-over, and smirks when he sees the quite obvious bulge between my legs.

"I see someone's engine is still running hot", Axel teases.

"S-shut up! Who's fault do you think that is?!" I retort with a shaky voice and turn my back to him embarrassed. I may be still tingling from our recent activity, but I'll calm down eventually if I can just get away from the redhead for a moment.

I know that if Pence hadn't arrived when he did, Axel and I would've ended up doing _exactly_ what the situation was leading up to. That thought both excites me and terrifies me, and as I think about it more, my feelings start to tip towards the latter. Because to tell the truth, we haven't known each other for a very long time, and we just confirmed that we like each other. We _like_ each other. Shouldn't there be at least a _little_ bit more to a relationship before it's acceptable to screw each other? Like dates and that kind of stuff?

The corny image of me on a date with Axel makes my stomach make a flip, so I try to get myself into a neutral mental state by pushing away all thoughts about the redhead. I decide to think about all kinds of disgusting- or just bad things in general; like Xigbar in a miniskirt, or the day when Larxene had crashed her car and came to work angry like an aggressive animal held captive.

Then I suddenly feel a pair of hands massaging my shoulders tenderly, and a warm body pressing into me from behind. I shiver all over and find myself instantly leaning into the larger male's sensual touch, despite my earlier resolve to calm myself down. My heartbeat makes a significant increase in speed, and I realize to my frustration that I didn't manage to calm down my raging boner at all. It's weird how the simplest gesture from him can make me like this.

"Hey Roxy", Axel purrs seductively, nuzzling my hair. "Can you guess what I'm thinking of doing right now?"

I don't say anything, because I doubt that anything wise or not-embarrassing would come out of my mouth right now, but when Axel kisses the area behind my ear and follows it with a light nibble on my earlobe, I let out a sharp gasp.

"I'll give you a hint", Axel murmurs as his hands start to snake their way under my T-shirt and around me, massaging my chest and gradually traveling south. "It involves a certain irresistibly sexy blonde, currently trembling in my arms"

"W-we'll make a mess..." I stutter, my eyes regaining their lustful gleam.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about any of that", Axel says as his right hand starts to descend lower. "Soon you won't be feeling like it matters anyway", he breathes in my ear and lowers his hand to give my clothed member a quick but intensive stroke.

Arching my back I thrust into Axel's hand as a sultry moan escapes me, followed by a series of sighs and voluptuous whispers of his name as he continuously strokes me through my boxers. The lewd sounds seem to spur the redhead on, as his hold on me roughens and his pace becomes faster and faster the more I express my delight. Leaning my head back to rest on Axel's shoulder, I try to focus on the skilled hand on my crotch, and not pass out from arousal.

As the redhead's jacking me off, I notice his own hardness pressing into my backside. Not wanting to be the only one tended to, I start moving my bottom in rhythm with his strokes against the firm appendage behind me, and I earn a surprised nasal grunt from him.

Wanting to hear more of Axel's aroused sounds, I start rubbing myself against his crotch, and get even more heated reactions from the redhead. His heavy breaths are quickly replaced by grunts and suppressed moans as I continue to move up and down on him.

When our movements are becoming too frantic for us to last much longer, Axel stills.

"Turn around", he orders, and I obey.

I don't even get to fully turn around before he catches my lips in an eager kiss. My mouth was already slightly open to begin with, so Axel doesn't waste any time to stick his tongue in. I moan at the wonderful feeling of the warm organ rubbing everywhere inside my mouth in an almost demanding manner, and wanting to oppose his dominance over me a little, I try to get inside his mouth instead.

After probably the tenth failed attempt, Axel smirks against my lips victoriously and I decide to take a different approach on the matter. I climb up to sit in his lap and start to rub our throbbing arousals together. The redhead lets out a throaty moan, which creates an opening for me to finally stick my tongue inside his mouth.

For a moment I get to bask in sweet success exploring his hot cavern, but soon enough he regains control of himself, grabbing my buttocks and pressing our bodies even more tightly together. He starts to conduct an almost painfully slow, but passionate way to create amazing friction between us, and I moan into his mouth lovingly.

As we're starting to feel light-headed from the pleasure building up, Axel pushes me down on the almost uncomfortably cold floor. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, and bring our lips together for another heated kiss. Axel then proceeds to massage my chest in gentle, circular patterns, occasionally brushing over my sensitive nipples.

The sensation makes me almost see stars, and my breath gets caught in my throat. I feel the pent up desire between my legs starting to get unbearable, and as I fight the urge to just start humping against the redhead until I come, Axel suddenly brings our hips together to grind down on me roughly, as if he'd read my thoughts.

"Aaaahh! Axel– oh my god", I scream overcome by pleasure as one of my legs wraps around the redhead's lower body to bring us even tighter together.

I hear Axel utter something that greatly resembles my name, before he finally gets tired of trying to touch me with my T-shirt still in the way. I lift myself up a bit to help him get rid of it, and he rips it off me. I hear an alarming ripping sound, but think nothing of it because once it's off, he attacks my neck and shoulders with kisses, occasionally sucking and licking. I in turn rake my hands through his hair, since he seemed to love it the last time, and as expected, I earn sounds of appreciation from him.

Bruises had started to form on me already from our previous session, but his mouth felt just as – if not even more – amazing on me than before. My body is growing more sensitive to his burning touch by the seconds that pass as he sucks and bites my neck. My movements are gradually starting to become desperate, and I'm losing track of nearly everything around me.

I need to come. I need to come _so badly. _

Thrusting my hips up fervently to match the larger male's pace, I feel myself beginning to teeter over the edge. Both Axel's and my own pleading moans and erratic breathing fills the cramped space around us as we're both too drunk on pure ecstasy to care about the neighbors hearing us anymore.

"Ah ah ohh A-Axel... I'm about to..." I cry out in between thrusts.

"I'm not... gonna last... nggh... much longer either", Axel moans into my neck and speeds up, making me arch my back in total bliss.

When he starts harassing my nipples by twisting them both at the same time as he grinds even harder our bodies together, I finally reach my limit.

"Mmhhhah! Oh god Axel– AAAHHHH!"

I let out a loud drawn out moan as I experience the most intense and earth shattering orgasm I've ever had in my entire life, releasing my load to soak the insides of my already moist underwear. My body arches into an outrageously unnatural pose as it's trying to handle the explosion of pleasure currently wreaking havoc inside me.

I didn't realize that I was clawing at the Axel's back and shoulder until when I hear him groan in slight pain. He then starts chanting my name wildly as his movements suddenly become almost spastic, then he thrusts against me one final time before climaxing too with a loud moan.

When the he finally collapses beside me, we both just lie there completely exhausted, trying to catch our breaths.

The reality starts to dawn on me slowly as we pant away our exhaustion. The reality, that I just – more or less – had sex with Axel, and even though I admit that I enjoyed every moment of it, I still feel weird and awkward with the fact.

What now? What should I do now? I've never been in a situation like this before, and I'm not talking about being stuck under a pile of trash inside a clock tower. This just feels so... unreal.

My line of thought gets suddenly cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing on mine tenderly. Letting out a surprised sound, I answer Axel's passionate kiss on instinct and he smiles against me. Feeling the arousal return once again, I pry myself off of him in panic.

"D-don't... I can't– I'll..." I stutter as I try to push him away from me, but he only scoots closer.

"You'll what?" he asks and hugs me.

"You know what I mean."

"Mmmm no I don't", he persists nuzzling my cheek.

"Please Axel, stop it", I gasp, trying to stabilize my raging pulse.

Seriously. We just did... _that,_ and he's not gonna comment on it in _any _way? Doesn't this faze him at all?

"I'll stop if you tell me a proper reason to stop", he says kissing my neck playfully, and I finally snap.

"Stop, or I'll get a damn boner again!" I shout embarrassed. "And mark my words, if that happens, I'll make sure that I'm not the _only_ one caught pitching a tent by the time Pence is back with help."

A little taken aback by my sudden outburst, Axel stills for a moment before he sneaks a peek at my crotch.

"It's already half hard though", he points out blankly and I hit him across the head, at which he winces.

"Well don't make it worse!" I scold him and finally manage to make some distance between us.

"Hehheh... I guess you're right", he agrees and leans back. "You look like a mess."

"Gee, I wonder why? I thought you said that I didn't have to worry about any messes", I answer as I massage my forehead that had started to hurt. It may be because of the fact that I haven't eaten yet, or it could also be because of stress–

"What, you still remember about that even after the treatment you got?" he jokes, and I try to grant him another smack across the head, but this time he predicts the hit and dodges it laughing.

"No but seriously, you look quite fucked up", he snickers.

Starting to get extremely annoyed by his rude remarks, I look up at the shithead to point out his own fucked up-ness.

But... I can't. I literally can not point out _anything_ even in the least bit "fucked up" about the redhead's appearance. Why? Because there is _nothing!_

Then I remember to my uttermost agitation, that while I was busy trying to not pass out throughout our love making, Axel made sure to leave my neck and shoulders full of bite marks and hickeys. My hair is probably looking like it had been hit by a typhoon, and my white boxers were visibly soaked. Axel on the other hand didn't have a single mark on him anywhere, his hair looked like it always did – a fucking mess, and his black pajama pants hid any tracks of dicking around, so to speak.

Realizing that I'm going to be the only one to lose face once Pence returns with help, rage starts to bubble up inside me as I gradually start seeing red from anger. Noticing my sudden change of mood, Axel flinches away a little.

"H-hey Roxy, you should at least put your shirt back on, it should hide some of the uhhh... marks", Axel stutters and smiles at me nervously.

Well, at least he knows why I'm mad. I hope he feels guilty, it's his own damn fault for rubbing salt in my wounds by specifically pointing out how bad I look.

"Really, now." I grit while considering the idea of shoving the T-shirt up the redhead's sorry ass, since the small piece of clothing will probably do second to nothing good to improve my appearance at this point. I look around in search of the abandoned clothing, and frown even deeper when I spot it next to the idiot, who follows my gaze and notices it too.

"H-here, put it on", Axel says picking it up before tossing it over to me carefully. I mutter angrily under my breath some curses featuring the larger male as I put on the T-shirt.

But... wait, what the_ hell?_

I take a look down when I feel oddly airy around the neck and chest area and notice that the shirt has been ripped from the collar all the way down past my chest.

"Oops", the redhead winces.

It's probably that last sound coming from the annoying biology teacher that does me in at last, because I stop thinking altogether and just move, my actions powered up by anger, frustration and rage.

Taking a swift advance towards the male in front of me, I tackle him to the ground, and as he's probably trying figure out what just happened and why, I don't waste time and proceed to sink my teeth mercilessly into his left shoulder. He lets out a rather loud but comical yell and tries to get up, but I can be pretty heavy if I want to.

Only when I taste blood, I stop biting and start sucking as hard as I can instead in order to leave the biggest damn hickey of revenge this moron has ever seen. I notice an eerie smile starting to form on my facial features as I listen to him let out panicked sounds, but I don't care and only suck harder, since I am _not_ going to be the only one walking away from here looking like I just starred in a porno.

When my tongue makes contact with his abused skin, I hear him moan in surprise which triggers another attempt from the redhead to pry me off of him. This time he sits right up, and tries to push me off, but I only latch myself onto him tighter by wrapping my legs around his waist, and my hands claw on his shoulders tenaciously.

"Ghh– Roxas stop... get off me, we don't have time for this– ah!" he gasps as I sink my teeth on a different spot on him.

"No way", I breathe into his shoulder, and rejoice inwardly when I feel him shudder.

I continue sucking on different places on his neck and shoulders as he makes one desperate attempt after another to get me off him, but my grasp doesn't loosen. Maybe I have adrenaline in my blood, because I feel oddly strong.

I smile deviously against his skin when I feel the redhead gradually losing himself, his hardness starting to press against my bottom. I bite the skin on his collarbone as I rub myself on his bulge, and I hear him moan something incoherently.

What I'm trying to accomplish here is nothing more than trying to get Axel a humiliating outlook, one that resembles my own "fucked up" appearance, as the redhead put it. Right now I don't care how turned on my actions make him, actually the more he "enjoys" this, the better. However, I should avoid getting too excited myself, but that might be a little tricky if Axel's gonna go on and react like this. Oh well, as long as I manage to give him a bunch of ugly hickeys, and – as a bonus – stir him up enough to have a visible erection by the time we get rescued, then maybe my own appearance won't shock the others as much.

I continue to grind my bottom against his crotch with an agonizingly slow pace while avoiding getting stimulation myself. I can tell that Axel's repressing his voice, but when I feel him slightly thrusting up to match my movements, I can't help but grin widely.

When I notice that Axel has finally let his guard down, I loosen my grip on his shoulders and move my hands down to massage his chest in passionate circular patterns. He sighs wantonly at the gesture, so I decide to play around with his nipples next, pinching them in a similar way as he did earlier to me.

"Nnhh, Roxas", he moans and utters my name with a groan. I see him bite his lower lip in order to stop the pleasured sounds from escaping him, and unfortunately the sight is too erotic for me to not get turned on.

Cursing a bit inwardly, I glance down at my own erection, and realize that I might have enjoyed this too much after all, so I stop moving my body against the redhead. I decide to just continue with my mission to give him as many marks as I can, so I latch my teeth once again onto his neck. 

Axel's breath hitches when I bite down on him, and when he realizes the fact that I'm in fact _not_ gonna continue to get him off, he lets out a frustrated snarl. He then starts tickling me all over my stomach and sides, and I let out a surprised howl of explosive laughter as the redhead finally manages to get me off of him.

"If this is how you're gonna play, then so be it", the redhead growls under his breath as he traps both my hands over my head with one of his hands, and pins my legs under his own to prevent me from kicking. Being handled like this sure reminds me of how small I actually am compared to Axel, guess I forgot about it for a moment there.

"I-I'm not playing, I'm getting revenge for these!" I retort while trying to nod towards the marks on mostly my shoulders, but it proves to be a rather difficult task.

I stop struggling for a moment to lift my gaze up to the redhead's neck and shoulders instead to admire my work for a second, and pride swells inside me when I see all the red bite marks I was able to leave there. Axel doesn't look as bad as me though, but it's still something.

"Revenge, huh? I think you were just trying to get me going and then leave me hanging until Pence comes back", Axel says and tightens his hold on my wrists. Damn, the redhead's definitely smarter than he looks.

"That aside, I sure didn't hear _you_ complaining while I was giving those bruises to you. You know, when you were too busy _screaming_ my name", he continues.

"I... I wasn't screaming..."

"Yes, you were~", he sings.

"A-anyway", I say and turn my head to the side, "I still look worse than you."

"Mmmmaybe, but you were a lot teethier than I was, you know", he says feigning hurt. "I'm not entirely sure whether I liked it or not."

"By the sounds of it, I'd say you loved it", I state flashing a defiant grin.

"Oh yeah?" Axel says leaning close to my face. "In that case, let me return the favor."

"R-return the favor!? You've already 'returned the favor' plenty. Just look at me", I say nervously.

"There are other ways I'm thinking of", he says with a smile that doesn't bode well, and my heart skips a beat.

"Y-you're not playing fair!"

"No, _you're_ not playing fair, Roxas."

Before I have time to question Axel further, he's caught me in another breathtaking kiss.

When I feel his tongue poking at my lower lip, I try to resist as well as I possibly can by shutting my mouth tight as I struggle against his grip. There's no way I'm gonna let him turn my plan against me.

However, suddenly I'm reminded of the existence of his still free hand as soon as I feel it grabbing my junk again. I jolt at the sudden pressure and try to struggle even more, but instead a muffled moan comes out as he continues to feel me up.

"Nnhh! No, Axel stop it! L-let me go!" I feel my arousal starting to climb rapidly once again and I panic.

"Hmm... those words sound oddly familiar, maybe it's because I said them _myself_ just moments ago", Axel says with a wicked smile adorning his darkening features.

His sudden change in character concerns me greatly, and I take another shot at trying to struggle out of his grip, but to no avail. I'm suddenly reminded of the Axel that saved me from Jecht, and I shudder a bit in fear.

"A-Axel seriously, we need to stop this right now! We don't have time for your– ..." I hesitate to say what I was about to when I realize the irony of that sentence.

"Hm, what was that? We don't have time for what exactly?" Axel muses.

"N-nothing– Ah!" I jump when he gives my dick a firm squeeze through my underwear.

"By any chance, were you trying to say that we don't have time for my _revenge?_"

I yelp a little when Axel bores his emerald eyes into mine as he utters that last part, and for some reason I can't look away. It feels like if I do, I admit that I was in fact about to say exactly what he thought I was, and I don't want to admit that no matter what.

"I think someone needs to teach you a valuable lesson about revenge, since you're so caught up in it", he murmurs as he palms me teasingly slowly. "I think I wanna be that someone", the redhead adds.

"S-something tells me that you're in n-no place to teach me any lessons", I say with a sassy tone while stubbornly keeping eye contact with him.

But soon, I don't have a choice but to break eye contact anyway, because he starts to jerk me off with a shockingly fast pace all of a sudden. I shut my eyes tight and scream in both pleasure and mortification as his hand moves up and down on my clothed shaft.

It might be because I just recently came, but everything suddenly feels oddly hazy, and my body feels like it could set itself ablaze any second. Panicking even more, I desperately try to fight what Axel's doing to me, but at the same time a part of me only wants to beg him to pump me harder. By the looks of things, that part seems to be taking over dangerously fast.

"Ah ah ah– mmmhh! S-stop–!" I moan as his hand works its magic on me.

Of course, the damn sadistic piece of shit only picks up the pace even more, and finally the slightest part of me that was still trying to resist, crumbles and disappears. To be honest, I don't have the strength to fight anything anymore, so I just let myself loose and allow all of the indecent sounds to flow out as I thrust against him.

I think I can hear Axel chuckling, probably at the quick change in my behavior, but my mind is far too clouded with lust to care.

Fearing I might reach the boiling point soon, I fling my head from side to side frantically to try to cool down even just a little, but almost immediately Axel decides to not grant me even that little freedom as he connects our mouths. I'm starting to feel really light headed, since our making out is interfering pretty badly with my intake of some very much needed oxygen. Before Axel started kissing me, I was already panting like a dog, but now I just feel like I might pass out. My energy levels must also be running low, because I didn't even realize Axel had released my hands until I notice myself wrapping them around the redhead's neck. I can feel my second orgasm rushing closer as he continues to work me up, and I can't stop the needy whines that start pouring out uncontrollably as the desire to come takes over me.

I break our kiss just as I'm about to climax, but then Axel's strokes suddenly slow down into an almost unbearable pace and I groan his name with a pleading voice. When I try to thrust into his hand, he lets go of my throbbing cock completely.

"A-Axel, why–" I pant.

"Tell me Roxy, what is your take on revenge right about now?" Axel asks.

"Oh you wouldn't!" I exclaim.

"Oh but I would. You were planning to do something like this to me as well, weren't you?"

Right now I can't focus on anything else but the unbearably tight feeling in my lower body. My whole body is _yearning_ for someone to touch it, so I cast all of my dignity aside and reach down to touch myself. But Axel's obviously having none of that either as he immediately grabs hold of both my hands and pins them under his own.

"Axel you are a goddamn asshole!" I shout in his face as I writhe uncomfortably under his weight.

"Instead of insulting me, how about asking me nicely instead? I _might_ be willing to forget about revenge like a decent human being."

"You mean you want me to beg."

"Maybe."

"Oh, you rotten– Aah!"

Before I get to finish what was supposed to be a rather colorful insult, Axel presses his knee against my crotch like the asshole he is. It's just enough to leave me craving for more, but not _nearly_ enough for satisfaction. I try to move my hips against the jerk's knee, but he's quick to move it just out of reach.

"Come on, just a few words", Axel smirks and pecks my lips lightly.

Were it any other situation, I would never even consider submitting to the redhead's mockery. But right now I feel like if I _don't, _I might literally die from a heart attack. If I don't get off soon, my body might collapse from the continuous stress Axel puts it through.

I know that I'm probably the one to blame for most of this mess, but isn't Axel being unfair? This kind of scenario wouldn't be possible in the first place if I weren't so goddamn small! I bet he wouldn't like it either if our sizes were flipped, and _I'_d be the one pinning _him_ down instead whenever I want left and right.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Axel speaks softly in my ear. "Could it be... that you're not feeling motivated enough to do it?"

Axel teases my arousal once again by pressing his knee to it, and I arch up to it sighing wantonly as I try to struggle against his straining grip. He lets me get a small taste of pleasure by letting me rub against him just a little, but when he feels me getting too much out of it, he pulls away.

I'm feeling so horny, yet my attempts to get off are prevented by the redhead's bullshit. I really can't take this much longer. Maybe I should just...

"Time is running short, Roxy. Pence and the others will soon be here to–"

"...ease."

"Huh?" Axel leans closer to hear my weakened voice.

"P-please..." I mutter and look away from the redhead in shame. If I'm gonna have to beg, I'm gonna do it as indifferently as possible.

"Please what?"

"Please... touch me," I say as I feel my face heat up.

"Touch you where?" The redhead persists and I click my tongue in irritation.

"Just– just please stop tormenting me!" I plead.

"You were getting there Roxy", Axel purrs in my ear and kisses my cheek. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

I can feel the jerks smug smile against my cheek, and I bite back an insult.

"T-touch me... down there", I say nodding south.

"Look me in the eyes while you say it, Roxas", Axel murmurs.

"You really are one perverted son of a bitch!" I say locking my infuriated eyes with his smug ones.

"That's not your line."

Oh I'll give him some fucking lines, seriously, this is getting really unbearable. And I'm saying this on behalf of both my body and my pride.

You know what, fuck it. Fuck my pride. If my body collapses and I die from a heart attack, then what good does my pride do me anyway? Axel's forgetting just who he's dealing with here, and I think it's time for me to remind him. I don't care if what I'm about to do makes me look pathetic or not, that's old news. Axel's brought out pretty much the worst of me already, I don't think I can make myself look any worse.

Taking one last shaky breath, I prepare to ultimately strike Axel with awe. I make the most erotic face I possibly can as I lock my lust filled eyes with the redhead's.

"_Ohhhh Axel, I need you so badly!"_ I moan like some cheap slut and try to wriggle a little against his grip. _"Please Axel, touch me until I can't take it anymore!"_

Breathing as loudly and heavily as possible, I make erotic noises while I continue to look at the now completely dumbfounded redhead with half-lidded eyes. If it weren't for Axel's bewildered expression and saucer-sized eyes, I'd be worried that my slutty act didn't have any effect whatsoever. Why? Because he just straight up froze in his place. Guess he didn't expect this from me... Oh well, makes this all the more fun, I think as I continue to beg and moan like a whore.

"_I want to feel your tongue on my skin",_ I breathe as I wiggle my hips seductively, _"and your body thrusting against mine." _

The redhead's not moving or saying anything even after I say all those embarrassing things, but it's definitely working, Axel's still widening eyes and rapidly deepening blush are giving it away. Unfortunately though, my own act is making me unbearably hard at the same time.

"_I'm so hot for you Axel, I might set on fire if you don't do something soon." _I try to provoke him further by biting my lower lip while maintaining eye contact. But there's still no reaction.

"_Mmmmhh Axel please, make me come! I want to scream your name in ecstasy–"_

Suddenly my mouth is violently silenced by the redhead's hungry lips, and instead of being all too surprised by his relatively late show of appreciation of my slutty act, I kiss him back eagerly. Axel lets go of my hands, and I immediately tangle them up in his hair as he runs his own hot hands up and down my sides.

After some time, Axel breaks our kiss and starts to pump my pulsing erection slowly but with almost too much pressure. I almost have my orgasm as soon as his hand comes in contact with my dick, but his excruciatingly slow pace is just barely not satisfying enough. I remember just how worn out my body probably is when a sudden lightheadedness takes over me after I let one particularly loud moan escape me.

"You're playing with fire."

I focus so intently on Axel's hand jerking me off that I almost miss what he's trying to say, but my focus is soon brought to the redhead again as soon as I feel his breath on my face.

"Were the situation any other, I would proceed to fuck you senseless right... about... now."

Emphasizing every word of the last part of that sentence with a slightly more powerful stroke to my weeping cock, Axel gives my lower lip a chaste nibble before continuing with a slightly darker tone.

"But I can't do that here."

His words go straight to my dick and I whine his name as I try to thrust into his hand faster in an attempt to hurry up his strokes. I don't succeed.

"I simply wanted you to ask me nicely to touch you, not to make me want to fuck you dry in the ass without any preparation."

After Axel makes that last slightly scary remark, he withdraws his hand and gets off me hastily. Before I have time to get panicked thinking he's gonna leave me hanging again, he lifts me up to straddle his lap. As soon as I feel his firm member against my equally hard one, I sigh in delight.

"Move Roxas."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I start grinding my hips against his and immediately feel the familiar heat start to build up. Axel places his hands on my buttocks and presses our crotches even tighter together.

"Aaahh mmmhhaaahh–!" I moan loudly as I feel myself getting closer to climaxing with every thrust. My head drops down on Axel's shoulder in exhaustion, and my entire focus goes to trying to finally bust my load. I grind harder and faster as the pleasure builds up more and more.

"Mmmh you feel so good against me, Roxas."

I feel a sharp surge of pleasure run through my veins when I hear the redhead say those last words coated with lust, and my body heats up abruptly.

"Ahh! Oh god Axel– Aaaaahaaaaahh!"

My back arches and my toes curl as I shoot my hot cum in my soaked boxers. For a moment I don't see anything but white.

As I ride out my most powerful orgasm yet, I feel Axel following suit as his whole being jerks violently before he too lets out a loud scream of pleasure. I feel him releasing his own load in his pants as well before he thrusts a few times against my stomach, riding out his own orgasm.

As I slowly descend from the high feeling of recently having sex, I suddenly notice my consciousness slipping away.

"Ah-Axel... I feel... ugh... dizzy."

I don't think he hears me, because as I finish that sentence, we hear the front door burst open upstairs, followed by several rushed footsteps and voices. Many of the voices I know I've heard before, but I don't get to think about it because the next thing I know, I'm surrounded by darkness.


End file.
